Winter Discipline
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Rukia sering terlambat datang ke sekolah. Hal ini membuatnya terjebak dengan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak diduganya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Let's find out...
1. Prolog

MUAHAHA…. *datang dengan nista*

Yosh! Apa kabar semua yang ada di sana?

This is my first fic. Tolong dibaca ya…

Hope ya lake it….

Disclaimmie BLEACH © TAITO-SENSEI

WINTER DICIPLIN © Kurochi Agitohana

.

.

.

PROLOG

Desir angin pagi merangsek masuk melalui daun jendela kamarku yang tak tertutup sempurna. Mataku masih berat untuk sekadar membuka satu millimeter saja. Kurapatkan lagi selimut tebal hangatku agar lebih nyaman. Suasana pagi musim dingin selalu membuatku ingin berlama-lama di atas tempat tidur. Memangnya apalagi yang dapat aku lakukan di pagi buta seperti ini? Tapi…

KRIIIIINNGGG…..

Kubiarkan saja jam weker berbentuk kepala kelinci itu berbunyi.

KRIIIIINNGGG…..

Aku semakin meringkuk di dalam selimut.

KRIIIIINNGGG…..

Karena kesal yang bertumpuk, segera saja aku meraih weker itu tanpa bangun dari kasur, hanya menjulurkan tangan dari balik selimut. Hieee… dingin sekali udara di luar. Setelah meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku dengan menjatuhkan beberapa barang yang kuletakkan sembarangan di atasnya, akhirnya kudapatkan benda kecil pemberian nee-sanku itu.

Langsung saja aku menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam selimut untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

SRETTT…

"Terlambaaatttttt…..!" tentu saja aku langsung melompat dari atas kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri secepat mungkin, memakai seragam musim dinginku sekaligus syal yang kulilitkan secara sembarangan dan mantel berwarna ungu pucat, mengambil tas sekolah dan meluncur ke bawah tepatnya dapur dimana nee-sanku sudah mulai berteriak sedari tadi. Sepertinya teriakannya untuk membangunkanku selalu tak mempan. Buktinya aku selalu terlambat bangun.

Setelah sampai di sana aku melihat nee-sanku yang memakai celemek sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Aku juga melihat Byakuya-nii-sama yang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil meminum secangkir teh dan membaca surat kabar pagi. Langsung saja aku menyambar roti panggang di atas piring dan berlari menuju pntu depan diiringi dengan teriakan,

"Aku berangkaaattt…."

"Rukia! Jangan makan sambil berlari…" nee-san berkata hal yang sama tiap pagi. Dan nii-sama,

"Hnn…" juga berkata hal yang sama. Hee… aku benar-benar yakin kalau nii-sama itu selalu hemat bicara.

Setelah sampai di luar dan menutup pintu depan, aku segera berlari menuju Karakura High. Untungnya, Karakura High tak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Hanya butuh lima belas menit jalan kaki santai dan empat menit sprint untuk orang yang berbakat olahraga lari. Sedangkan aku membituhkan waktu tujuh menit untuk sampai. Dan sialnya, lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Tak peduli dengan syalku yang berantakan.

Satu tikungan lagi dan aku akan sampai di sekolah. Setelah berbelok dan dengan lega aku melihat gerbang Karakura High yang masih terbuka lebar, lariku makin cepat saja. Tapi…

"Tidaaaaakkkkk…." Aku berteriak histeris sambil memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku sampai-sampai semua orang yang ada di sana melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?

Jalanan di depanku diblokir karena ada perbaikan jalan yang sudah lama rusak.

Bagus sekali…

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini?" aku masih saja berteriak dan,

TENG… TENG… TENG…

"Wuaaaa…." Aku segera berbalik dan mencari jalan lain yang jelas saja membuatku semakin terlambat. Jalanan yang kuambil ini merupakan jalan memutar yang membuatku harus kembali melewati depan rumahku.

SRATT… Siaaallll… bisa-bisanya ada orang yang menyiram air ke arahku….. ah! aku akan benar-benar terlambat. Kami-sama, buatlah Kyouraku-sensei itu datang terlambat seperti biasa.

Aku benar-benar capek. Nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Aku memperlambat lariku daripada harus pingsan di tengah jalan hanya karena berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah. Jika hal itu terjadi, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini? Pingsan hanya karena terlambat? Aku pasti ditertawai habis-habisan oleh teman-temanku.

Sekarang aku sudah memasuki halaman depan Karakura High. Langsung saja aku menuju gedung tengah kelasku berada. Aku mengutuk tiga hal yang terjadi saat ini.

Pertama, _'kenapa halaman depan Karakura High luas sekali?'_ Menyebalkan….

Kedua, _'kenapa setiap murid diharuskan untuk mengganti sepatu dengan sepatu khusus sekolah?'_ hal ini semakin memperlambatku saja. Untungnya loker sepatuku tak terletak di rak yang tinggi.

Ketiga, _'kenapa kelasku harus di lantai tigaaaa?'_ benar-benar membuatku pegal. Harus mengambil jalan memutar, sekarang harus berlari lagi sampai lantai tiga. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Akhirnya aku sampai di lantai tiga. Ah! Itu dia! Aku melihat papan penunjuk kelas 1-3 dengan wajah sumringah. Hanya terpaut lima meter lagi dari pintu, aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraih gagang pintu. Kudengar samar-samar dari luar kelas, kalau kelas masih ramai. Ini berarti Kyouraku-sensei benar-benar terlambat. Terima kasih Kami-sama.

NGEKKK… BRUKK…

"Aduuuh…. Sakit…" aku jatuh terduduk di lantai setelah seseorang dengan santainya menarik syalku yang memang berantakan.

"Hei…! Apa yang kau-" aku berteriak sambil memutar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang benari-beraninya membuatku jatuh dengan tidak elit. Benar-benar tak disangka, ternyata 'dia' yang sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Terang saja aku langsung terdiam.

"Terlambat lagi eh? Kuchiki?" dia berkata dengan arogan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Tingginya yang menjulang itu membuatku harus mendongak ke atas untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Cepat ikut ke ruanganku. Sekarang!" dia berkata penuh penekanan pada tiap suku katanya dilatar belakangi oleh aura gelap yang menguar dan itu membuatku merinding.

Aku benar-benar tak berkutik sekarang. Menurutinya, itu berarti aku masuk ke dalam jurang yang sungguh-sungguh bagai neraka sebagai hukumannya. Melarikan diri, itu berarti aku benar-benar akan mati di tangannya. Aku dilanda dilema. Setelah berpikir cukup, aku mengambil pilihan yang memang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Segera saja aku berdiri. Dan setelah kulihat dia berbalik untuk menuntunku ke ruangannya, aku berbalik berlawanan arah dengannya dan mengambil langkah seribu. Aku mengambil pilihan yang kedua walau resikonya besar. Aku tak peduli!

TAP TAP TAP TAP…. Suara langkah kakiku yang bergerak menjauhinya bergema dan tentu saja langsung disadarinya. Dengan cepat kulihat dia membalikkan kepalanya ke arahku yang akan mencapai belokan dekat tangga.

"Eh? Woi berhenti kau! Jangan lari!"

Hieee… dia mengejarku… Kami-sama, aku dikejar-kejar maniak.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Setelah lari-larian tadi pagi, tentu saja tenagaku berkurang drastis. Seseorang tolong aku dari maniak satu ini.

Aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga kali ini. Lariku semakin lambat. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang berharap dia sudah berhenti mengejarku. Dan hei! Dia benar-benar tak ada! Dasar bodoh! Dia kalah berlari dariku. Lagsung saja aku berhenti dan mengatur nafasku yang memburu sejak tadi.

Kuedarkan pandangan mataku ke arah sekelilingku. Ternyata aku sudah sampai di atap. Di atas sini ternyata salju sudah menumpuk cukup tebal. Dari langit pun kulihat butir-butir salju yang halus itu turun dengan indahnya. Aku suka melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini. Membuatku merasa nyaman dan melupakan hal-hal yang menggangguku.

Ngomong-ngomong dengan hal yang mengganggu, kini aku merasa terganggu. Aura hitam yang kurasakan dari balik punggungku menusuk tajam. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahiku. Aku tak mau melihat ke belakang. Pasti orang itu menemukanku sekarang. Kudengar langkah kakinya menuju ke arahku. Walau tertimbun salju, aku masih bisa mendengar bunyi salju yang diinjaknya.

Perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat, aku merinding dan benci suasana mencekam seperti ini. Aku merasakan deru nafas di telinga sebelah kananku. Langsung saja aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan mencengkeram erat-erat syalku yang menjuntai ke depan.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Midget!"

Orang itu berbisik lirih dekat sekali dengan telingaku.

TBC

.

.

.

Omake Gaje:

Saat Rukia telah berangkat sekolah, Hisana keluar rumah untuk mengantar Byakuya sambil membawa segelas air putih hangat di tangannya. Setelah Byakuya telah menancap gas mobilnya, Hisana bermaksud kembali ke dalam. Dari arah berlawanan, ia melihat Rukia berlari ke arahnya. Hisana yang hendak melambai ke arah Rukia tak sengaja tersandung dan menumpahkan airnya ke arah Rukia. Rukia yang tak menyadari keberadaan kakaknya sendiri itu tetap saja berlari dan terdengarlah teriakan nista dari mulut Rukia yang sudah sedikit menjauh.

"Siaaaaalll…. Kenapa basah?" Hisana sweatdropped.

End of Omake

.

.

.

Nyahaha… selesai juga. Apa ini bisa disebut prolog ya? Panjang banget sih?

Okay! Please R&R for my first fic.

Hontou ni arigato…. ^^v


	2. Chapter 1

Woohooooo...

Akhirnya apdet chappie 1...

Bagi yang menunggu lanjutan fic saya yang satu ini, silahkan membaca... *Reader: Gak ada yang nunggu!*

Disclaimmie BLEACH © TAITO-SENSEI

WINTER DISCIPLIN © Kurochi Agitohana

Nyahaha... Okay, daripada kebanyakan bacot, let's read...!

p.s: balasan ripiu ada di bawah

.

.

.

Kilas balik prolog

Rukia yang selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah dipergoki oleh salah seorang siswa cowok. Hal ini sangat mengejutkannya, ia pun berusaha kabur dari sang 'malaikat maut'. Sesaat setelah sampai di atap, sang 'malaikat maut' sudah dapat menyusulnya berlari dan dia berbisik pelan di telinga Rukia, "kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, midget!" siapakah sang 'malaikat maut' satu ini?

.

.

.

Chappie 1

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, midget!"

Orang itu berbisik lirih dekat sekali dengan telingaku.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Siaaaalll... Kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini? Kami-sama kumohon bantu aku kali ini...

"Ayo ikut aku sekarang!"

SRETT... BRUKK...

"Hwaaa... apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Aku meronta sebisaku. Bagaimana tidak meronta? Dia saja menggendongku (baca: membawa) di pundaknya.

"Kalau tidak dengan cara seperti ini, kau pasti akan kabur lagi seperti tadi. Jadi diam saja di situ tak usah banyak bicara, dan berhenti memukul punggungku. Itu sakit bodoh!" si maniak satu ini mulai berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"Heh! Biar kau tahu rasa baka! Dan siapa yang kau panggil bodoh itu?" aku menghentikan sejenak kegiatanku memukuli punggungnya, dan menatap belakang kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna nyentrik, alias orange!

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain aku dan kau, midget?" dengan santainya dia menurunkan pegangannya yang semula ada di pinggangku menuju tempat terlarang.

"Hei! Jauhkan tanganmu dari situ, dasar mesum!" mukaku kini dipenuhi dengan rona merah yang aku yakini sangat merata di seluruh wajahku.

"..." dia sama sekali tak berbicara apalagi memindahkan tangannya dari bokongku.

"Hei! Apa kau tak dengar jeruk?"

BLETAKK...

Aku menjitak kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Dan seketika itu,

"AWWW..." teriakan nistanya keluar juga.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari bokongku! Cepat!"

"Ini pelajaran pertama midget!" ia mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan mautku dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Apa maksudmu? Pelajaran pertama apa?"

"Pelajaran karena berani-beraninya kau lari dari hadapanku."

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu?"

"Itu hukuman namanya!"

"Aku tahu itu namanya hukuman. Tapi kenapa tak wajar seperti ini?"

"Tak wajar?" ia membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang dan bertanya seperti itu dengan muka innocent.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh jeruk!" wajahku semakin memerah melihat tampangnya yang seperti itu.

"Bagian mana yang kau maksudkan tak wajar?" ia membalikkan lagi wajahnya ke depan.

"Bagian mana?" wajahku semakin memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena amarah yang sudah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Tentu saja bagian dimana kau memegang bokongku seperti sekarang ini bodoh!" aku berkata padanya disertai dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh tingkat tinggi andalanku dan penekanan dalam tiap suku kata yang kuucapkan.

"Heh! Kan sudah kukatakan tadi, kalau ini pelajaran pertama untukmu! Tak usah banyak protes!" dia membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Rupanya kami berdua telah sampai di tempat yang si jeruk bilang adalah ruangannya. Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

BLAMM... CKLEKK... BRUKK...

"Aduh... sakit bodoh!" aku mengusap bokongku yang terasa nyeri setelah dilempar olehnya di sebuah kursi.

"..." dia sama sekali tak meresponku. Menyebalkan.

SRETT...

Dia memutar kursi yang kududuki menghadap ke arah sebuah meja yang cukup besar. Dan yang membuat mataku terbelalak lebar adalah tulisan di atas meja itu. Ditulis dengan huruf besar dan dibuat sejelas mungkin.

Head of Disciplinary Committee

KUROSAKI ICHIGO

Apa-apaan iniiiiii...? Yang benar saja. Aku baru tahu kalau si jeruk ini adalah ketua komite kedisiplinan di sekolah. Selama ini aku hanya mengira kalau dia ini hanya anggota biasa dari komite satu ini.

Aku benar-benar mati sekarang!

Tapi, huh! Apanya yang ketua komite kedisiplinan? Dia bahkan tak mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama. Apalagi rambut nyentriknya itu! Aku tak percaya kalau itu adalah rambut yang tumbuh alami atas pemberian Tuhan. Dia pasti mengecatnya. Aku yakin itu.

Lagipula kenapa orang dengan kerutan permanen di dahinya ini bisa menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan? Dia pasti memeras dan menggertak anggota komite dan juga kepala sekolah. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau dia ini keturunan kuat dari yakuza.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu?" dia bertanya padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Rupanya dia sedang menulis sesuatu yang tak kuketahui apa isinya, dan aku tak mau tahu apa isinya.

"Menyelidikimu!" sambil menyipitkan mata, aku tetap memperhatikan wajahnya yang serius di hadapan kertas-kertas tadi.

"Apa yang kau selidiki?"

"Semua yang bisa kuselidiki dari maniak macam kau!"

"Aku bukan maniak midget!" aku melihat kerutan di dahinya tambah mengkerut setelah kupanggil dia dengan sebutan maniak.

"Dan aku bukan midget, jeruk!"

"..." lagi-lagi dia tak meresponku. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Lima menit berlalu...

Kali ini benar-benar hening. Aku tetap saja melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi yang kudapat, dia sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku jadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Heh! Belum menyerah?" dia mematahkan kesunyian yang dari tadi menggerogoti.

"Apanya?" masih tetap dengan menyipitkan mataku.

"Kegiatan yang tadi kau bilang menyelidiki semua yang bisa kau selidiki dari maniak macam aku ini." Dia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas tadi dan melihat ke arahku. Oh Tuhan! Tidaaakkk... Mukaku memerah melihat wajahnya yang dibingkai dengan kacamata tanpa frame.

Aku baru menyadari kalau dia memakai kacamata. Sial! Kalau memakai kacamata seperti itu dan menatap wajahku dengan serius, aku tak menjamin kalau-kalau hidungku nanti tidak dialiri darahku sendiri. Sekarang saja aku hanya terpaku melihat wajahnya. Bukan, bukan melihat wajahnya, tapi aku terpaku pada dua bola matanya yang sama dengan musim gugur.

Aku sering mendengar teman-teman perempuan di kelasku bergosip ria tentang wajahnya yang tampan. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya dengan serius. Kalian tahu kan apa maksudku? Maksudku, aku benar-benar tak pernah memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi, ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat seseorang dengan serius, apalagi yang kuperhatikan sekarang adalah salah satu siswa dari yang kata temanku cowok-idaman-wanita –yang-pernah-ada.

Konyol! Apa-apaan itu cowok-idaman-wanita-yang-pernah-ada? Tapi, benar juga. Dia terlalu mempesona! Mataku jadi silau.

"Heh! Kau tertarik padaku?" dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi, dia bertanya padaku sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja.

Hiiee... dia bisa membaca pikiranku...

"Ja-jangan bodoh kau! Mana mungkin aku tertarik padamu?" sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk tangan kananku, kutambahkan lagi pendapatku tentangnya, selain mempesona, ternyata dia ini terlalu menyebalkan dan terlalu ge-er.

"Tak usah mengelak! Aku tahu dari gerak-gerikmu itu." Dia melepas topangan dagunya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Dari mana kau bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"..." lagi-lagi...

"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Bukan urusanmu midget!" sial! Orang ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku.

"Tentu saja urusanku jeruk!" nada suaraku semakin meninggi.

"Dari segi mana hal ini juga urusanmu?"

"Jadi. Urusanku. Karena. Kau, MENGURUNGKU DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI!" aku berdiri tiba-tiba dan menggebrak mejanya kuat-kuat. Aduuuhh... tanganku sakit sekali, tahu begini tadi tak usah menggebrak meja segala.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku dengan tatapan datar. Matanya itu menusukku. Setelah itu, hal yang tak terduga kembali terjadi. Dengan entengnya dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertasnya. Aku semakin dongkol. Kepalan tanganku di mejanya menguat. Aku benar-benar ingin menonjoknya sekarang. Lupakan apa yang tadi kubilang kalau dia itu mempesona. Anggap saja tadi itu kau hanya berhalusinasi mendengar pikiranku berkata kalau dia ini mempesona.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari kursinya sambil membawa salah satu kertas yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya dan menganggapku sebagai kacang. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu lemari yang ada di seberang ruangan. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Sekarang dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arahku. Aku dari tadi hanya mengamatinya dari depan mejanya saja. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata dia ini tinggi sekali. Pantas saja dia menyebutku midget. Tapi aku tidak pendek! Dia saja yang terlalu tinggi.

Setelah sampai di hadapanku, dia memberikan kertas yang dia bawa-bawa kepadaku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Ambil ini midget!"

"Apa ini?" aku hanya menunjuk kertas yang disodorkannya padaku sambil menatap wajahnya yang mulai terlihat kesal. Dasar pemarah!

"Ck! Ambil saja dan baca sendiri!" perintahnya sambil terus menyodorkan kertas bodoh itu.

"Seenaknya!" aku merebut kertas itu dari genggamannya dan mulai membacanya baris per baris.

Daftar Hukuman Yang Diterima Kuchiki Rukia

Sebagai Kompensasi Atas Keterlambatan Datang Ke Sekolah

Membersihkan lorong seluruh sekolah

Membersihkan toilet

Menjadi pembantu pada semua klub di sekolah yang membutuhkan bantuan

Menjadi pembantu Kurosaki Ichigo selama waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan

Kegiatan ini akan dimulai pada hari ini, tanggal X, bulan X, tahun 20XX selama satu bulan, terkecuali nomor empat.

Head of Disclipinary Committee

Kurosaki Ichigo

APAAA? TIDAAAAKKK...

Aku membaca ulang setiap kata yang tertera di sana, berharap kalau ini hanya halusinasi belaka. Tapi berkali-kali kubaca pun, sepertinya hal ini bukan halusinasi. Tanganku bergetar memegang kertas laknat satu ini. Tanpa sadar, aku meremasnya hingga menjadi bulatan indah di mataku.

"Ck! Percuma kau lakukan itu. Aku masih mempunyai banyak kopiannya."

Kami-sama... neraka benar-benar ada di hadapanku. Aku rela kalau Engkau cabut nyawaku sekarang!

TBC

.

.

.

HYAAA... Selesai chappie 1. Tapi kok pendek ya? Biarlah...

Yosh! Sekarang balas ripiu...

Yang pertama dari So-Chand 'Luph plend': hahoii... sudah terjawab kan siapa si 'dia'? Haha... tentu saja 'dia' itu si mikan head alias Ichigo! Sudah apdet!

Sara Lily Evans: huwaa... makasih... senamgnya diriku dibilang seru ceritanya... ini sudah apdet!

ika chan: hwehehe... ini sudah apdet...

Mae Otsuka: yosh! Ayo R&R... sudah apdet nih!

erikyonkichi: hwahaha... kebiasaan lama yang tak bisa hilang itu... sudah apdet...

Jee-ya Zettyra: ahooiii... bagaimana kelanjutannya sekarang? Baca aja chappie depan. *dikemplang Jee-san*

Yang terakhir dari aRaRaNcHa: hehehe... entah kenapa aku buat Rukia jadi seperti itu. Kupikir emang lucu sih! *besar kepala* ternyata pikiran kita sama! *ditendang*

Ya...! Begitulah balasan ripiunya.

Untuk kali ini juga, aku memohon ripiunya minna... m(_ _)m

Hontou ni arigato!


	3. Chapter 2

HYAHAHAHA~~~ *ketawa nista*

Akhirnya chappie dua datang...

HUAAA~~ Merci Beaucoup banget ama yang udah ripiu apalagi dijadiin fave... *nangis gaje sambil meluk-meluk ripiuer*

Yosh! Ripiu kalian semua jadi semangat buatku ngelanjutin fic abalku yang satu ini... FIRE! *ninju-ninju udara*

Disclaimmie: BLEACH © Taito-Sensei

WINTER DISCIPLIN © Kurochi Agitohana

p.s: balasan ripiu selalu ada di bawah

.

.

.

Kilas balik chappie 1

Rukia dipergoki datang terlambat oleh sang ketua komite kedisiplinan, Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat ini Rukia tengah menghadapi dilema dengan hukuman yang dijatuhkan untuknya. Kami-sama, neraka benar-benar ada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku rela kalau Engkau cabut nyawaku sekarang!

.

.

.

Chappie 2

Kami-sama, neraka benar-benar ada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku rela kalau Engkau cabut nyawaku sekarang! Aku tak mau menjalani kehidupan SMA-ku yang menyenangkan dengan menjalani hukuman neraka macam ini. Apalagi poin nomor empat. Apa-apaan itu 'menjadi pembantu Kurosaki Ichigo selama waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan'? Menggelikan!

Aku tak mau menjadi pembantu senpai mesum seperti dia! Apalagi semua hukuman yang dia berikan padaku benar-benar menyiksa.

"Apa-apaan ini?" aku melempar kertas yang tadi dia berikan padaku –yang sudah berubah bentuk– ke arah wajahnya yang menatapku datar.

"Ck! Terima saja hukumanmu Kuchiki!" dengan santainya dia tak menghiraukanku yang tengah memendam amarah tingkat tinggi dan berjalan menuju kursi kebesarannya.

"Jangan memanggil nama keluargaku dengan seenaknya!"

"Lalu kau mau kupanggil siapa? Rukia?" dia berbalik ke arahku –yang mulai merasa mukaku dipenuhi semburat merah ketika dia menyebut nama kecilku.

"..." aku sama sekali tak bisa membalas perkataannya barusan. Atau itu disebut pernyataan? Entahlah! Bikin pusing saja!

TENG... TENG... TENG...

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, cepat kembali ke kelasmu! Dengar, bel pelajaran kedua sudah berbunyi! Oh ya! Jangan lupa hukumanmu mulai berlaku hari ini sepulang sekolah!" dia menyuruhku –memerintah tepatnya– untuk kembali ke kelas dengan tampang yang membuatku ingin meninjunya!

Cepat-cepat aku membalikkan badan dan segera menuju pintu yang terlihat seperti pintu menuju surga di mataku. Saat aku memegang handle pintu dan hendak memutarnya, dia mengatakan hal yang membuat hasratku untuk benar-benar meninjunya meningkat cepat dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Satu lagi. Saat jam istirahat nanti datanglah kemari. Hukuman poin nomor empat akan dimulai saat itu. Kau harus datang. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan 'menjemputmu' dan 'membawamu' kemari," seketika itu aku benar-benar membanting pintu komite kedisiplinan dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo, senpai mesum kelas 2-5 yang baru saja kuketahui sebagai salah satu makhluk laknat ter-menyebalkan yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua dalam salah satu organisasi sekolah yang dinamakan komite kedisiplinan.

Rambut orangenya yang jabrik itu sama sekali tak ada duanya. Maksudku, hanya dia yang berambut mencolok seperti itu di sekolah ini. He? Tapi sepertinya si Renji baboon juga perlu dimasukkan dalam daftar anak dengan rambut mencolok. Rambut merahnya itu terlihat seperti nanas. Selain itu ada juga Hitsugaya Toushiro dari kelas 1-4 dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dengan rambut biru mudanya.

Apa-apaan itu? Sepertinya sekolah ini dipenuhi dengan anak berambut mencolok. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Benar-benar payah.

"Baiklah anak-anak, apa sudah mengerti sampai di sini?"

"Hai! Sensei!"

He? Mengerti apa?

TENG... TENG... TENG...

Oh! Bel istirahat siang ya?

"Baiklah! Bel sudah berbunyi. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang tadi kuberikan ya!" Ochi-sensei segera berlalu dari kelas dan menuju kantornya.

"Hai...!" semua menjawabnya tidak sesemangat saat mendengar bel tadi

Haaa... Kenapa mesti ada tugas? Lagipula tugasnya apa ya? Aku sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasan Ochi-sensei sepanjang jam pelajaran. Setelah lima menit tak menemukan jawaban dalam otakku, aku segera memutar tubuh mungilku ke arah belakang, dimana Orihime duduk dan bertanya padanya.

"Inoue, memangnya tadi Ochi-sensei memberikan tugas apa?" aku bertanya padanya dengan muka yang kubuat seinnocent mungkin.

"He? Apa tadi Kuchiki-san tidak mendengar Ochi-sensei?" dia malah balik bertanya padaku dengan tatapan tak percaya disertai tampang ling-lung luar biasa.

"Kalau aku mendengar apa yang Ochi-sensei bicarakan tadi, mana mungkin aku bertanya padamu sekarang, Inoue!" aku mencoba sabar menghadapi kelemotan luar biasa yang dimiliki gadis ini. Tapi walau begitu, dia ini peringkat tiga diantara semua murid kelas satu. Aku jadi percaya kalau memang ada kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa 'kepintaran yang dimiliki seseorang berbanding lurus dengan tingkat kelemotannya'.

Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk beberapa orang saja. Coba kita lihat Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia murid kelas 1-4 dengan rambut putihnya yang menantang gravitasi serta ekspresi plus sikap sedingin es. Memiliki segudang prestasi akademik maupun non-akademik, yang sudah tentu bisa ditebak kalau anak satu ini adalah peringkat pertama diantara seluruh siswa kelas satu. Sehingga dia bisa juga disebut sebagai jenius.

"Ehehe... Benar juga ya!" sekarang dia malah cengengesan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa tugasnya?" aku bertanya lagi kepadanya.

"Oh! Tugasnya– " kalimat Inoue terhenti begitu saja dan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang seperti orang yang kaget dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Inoue? Hei Inoue? Kau baik-baik saja?" aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya yang sama sekali tak berkedip menatap apa yang ada di belakangku–sepertinya.

"Ku-Kurosaki-senpai?" Inoue menyebut satu nama terlarang yang ada di benakku. Kenapa tiba-tiba anak ini menyebut nama senpai mesum itu?

"Hei Inoue, kau ini bicara apa? Aku kan bertanya tugas apa yang diberikan Ochi-sensei. Kenapa kau malah menyebut nama senpai mesum itu?" aku bertanya pada Inoue yang masih saja menatap takjub akan objek di belakangku.

"Kurosaki-senpai" sepertinya murid sekolah ini mempunyai hobi mirip. Suka mengacuhkanku.

"Jangan bercanda Inoue! Sadarlah!" aku menggoncang bahu Inoue yang kupegang dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kurosaki-senpai" anak ini benar-benar membuat amarahku bangkit!

"Hei Inoue! Senpai mesum itu tid–" kalimatku terpotong oleh suara yang bagiku terdengar menyebalkan dan kukenal.

"Jadi, mesum ya?" suara ini...

Dengan tatapan horor dan keringat dingin yang meluncur deras di pelipis kepalaku, aku menengok ke arah kiri dimana makhluk laknat berambut orange berdiri dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya disertai death glare, aura hitam yang menguar pekat, dan satu hal yang paling menakutkanku, evil smirk-nya–atau mungkin bisa dibilang pervert-smirk.

Aku akan mati sekarang. Aku lupa kalau aku harus ke ruangannya saat istirahat siang.

"Kau tidak lupa kan dengan hukumanmu?" dengan evil-smirk–atau pervert-smirk–yang semakin melebar, dia bertanya padaku.

"Err..." aku sama sekali tak berkomentar dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Kini yang kulihat, kerutan di dahinya bertambah, plus urat kepalanya yang mulai berkedut menandakan kalau dia benar-benar tak suka diacuhkan. Seenaknya saja. Bahkan dia lebih banyak mengacuhkanku daripada aku mengacuhkannya. Seharusnya aku yang marah!

Tapi tetap saja. Tatapan tajamnya itu membuatku merinding.

"HOOOOIII... RUKIAAA..." teriakan heboh nan menggelegar memecah kesunyian di kelas yang baru kusadari sedari tadi tak ada yang berbicara sejak Inoue memandangi makhluk mesum di hadapanku ini.

Seketika itu, semua mata murid di kelas tertuju pada salah satu tersangka yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan pose tak elit–tangan kanan melambai, kaki kiri yang terangkat menandakan kalau dia tengah berlari menuju mejaku disertai dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Si baboon satu ini benar-benar tak bisa membaca situasi. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa akrab dengannya. Bahkan dari kecil. Aku mulai berpikir kalau aku ini agak sedikit menyedihkan. Oke! Hanya sedikit! Tak usah banyak-banyak, terima kasih.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" dengan muka tak berdosa, ia berjalan dan menepuk bahu kiri sang senpai mesum.

"Bukan apa-apa" si senpai mesum hanya menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

"He? Tak biasanya kau datang ke kelas Rukia!"

Hah? Apa-apaan percakapan ini? Mereka berbicara seolah-olah sudah saling mengenal.

"Seharian ini aku memang baru sekali ini masuk kelas ini. Dan aku mempunyai urusan dengan Kuchiki Rukia." Dia menyingkirkan tangan Renji yang dari tadi bertengger di bahunya.

"He? Dengan Rukia? Wah! Kau sekarang benar-benar agre–hmmmp" senyum lebar sang baboon tenggelam di tangan senpai mesum yang membekap mulutnya dengan kuat dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk berisik-bisik.

Bisa kulihat kalau senpai mesum itu–sepertinya–mengancam Renji dan Renji mengangguk cepat dengan muka yang berubah pucat pasi. Apa yang mereka bicarakan itu? Mencurigakan! Naluri kewanitaanku berkata kalau ini bukanlah hal baik–walau naluri ini masih diragukan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara berbisik-bisik ria bersama Renji, senpai mesum itu berjalan lagi ke arahku. Kulihat dari sudut mataku Inoue dibopong anak-anak lain menuju UKS karena nosebleed parah–melihat senpai idolanya berada di dekatnya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau ikut denganku!" dia menyentil hidungku dengan jari telunjuknya dan berbalik untuk berjalan kelyar kelas. Aku hanya kaget diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku hanya terduduk kaku di kursiku. Dia yang menyadari kalau aku sama sekali tak bergerak, berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku lagi.

"Apa kau tak mendengarku, midget?"

"..." aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus.

"HOI!" sepertinya kesabarannya habis.

"Ck! Merepotkan!"

GREEKK... SREETT... BRUUKK...

Seketika itu aku tersadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Lagi-lagi dia menggendongku di pundaknya. Anak-anak lain di kelasku hanya menatap heran, ada juga yang menatap dengan frustasi sambil memegang kepala, bahkan ada yang nosebleed.

"Rukia-cha~n..." kudengar Momo hanya bisa berteriak.

"Hei! Mau kau bawa kemana Kuchiki?" Kira bertanya pada makhluk orange yang membawaku.

"Ck! Mau kubawa kemana pun itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula aku ini tuannya!" Ichi–err... Maksudku senpai mesum hanya menatap tajam ke arah Kira yang kini berbusa terkena death glarenya

"Hwaa... Kira-kun!" Momo hanya bisa menangkap kekasihnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Permisi" dengan santainya dia menutup pintu kelasku dan berjalan ke arah ruangannya yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai 3.

"Tidaaaaakk... Lepaskan aku jeruk!" aku mulai mencengkeram bagian belakang seragamnya. Teriakanku dan aksinya–menggendongku–mengundang perhatian murid-murid lain maupun guru yang ada di sepanjang koridor. Mereka hanya bisa bersweat-dropped ria diiringi dengan senyum kaku di salah satu ujung bibir.

"Berisik sekali kau ini. Tidak bisakah kau diam barang sebentar saja? Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakanmu tahu!"

"Rasakan! Biar kau tuli sekalian!"

"Heh! Coba saja kalau kau berani berteriak lagi!"

"Aa–" belum aku mulai untuk berteriak, dia sudah memotong dengan ucapan yang tak bisa ditolerir dan membuatku semakin yakin kalau dia itu jeruk mesum tingkat tinggi.

"Kalau kau berani berteriak, aku akan menciummu di sini!" badanku kaku setelah mendengar ucapannya. Aku tak akan gegabah di depan jeruk mesum ini. Bisa-bisa aku nanti dihabisi olehnya. Untuk saat ini lebih baik pasrah sajalah! Tapi lain kali, lihat saja kau jeruk! Aku akan membalasmu!

Sang kepala jeruk terus berjalan lurus menuju ruangannya dengan tetap menggendongku di pundaknya. Aku tak ada tenaga untuk sekadar menjitak kepalanya seperti tadi pagi. Kepalaku pening jika diletakkan seperti ini–menggantung di depan punggung jeruk mesum.

Apalagi sejak dari tadi pagi, aku hanya memakan selembar roti panggang untuk sarapan, setelah itu, dengan berat hati memforsir seluruh tenagaku yang terkumpul hanya dari selembar roti panggang tipis untuk berlari menuju sekolah, berlari menghindari kejaran jeruk mesum, memperhatikan penjelasan Ochi-sensei walau sama sekali tak ada yang menyangkut di otak barang satu kata kecuali kata 'tugas' yang juga tak kumengerti apa 'tugas' yang dimaksudkan, dan yang terakhir, kegiatan yang paling menguras tenaga satu buah roti panggang tipis, berteriak kepada jeruk mesum!

Dan yang tak kumengerti, kenapa Renji bisa terlihat akrab dengannya? Apa dia memang sepopuler itu? Maksudku yang populer itu Ichigo, bukan Renji yang notabene hanya seekor baboon tersesat di belantara Karakura High *author ditendang Renji gara-gara dari tadi ngehina Renji*

Ah! Bodohnya aku! Tentu saja mereka akrab! Renji kan satu kelas dengannya? Gara-gara hanya memakai energi roti panggang tipis, ingatanku jadi agak terganggu.

Aduuuhhh... Berapa lama lagi aku akan seperti ini? Aku sudah tidak kuat!

"Hei jeruk mesum!" aku memanggilnya dengan sura yang hampir berbisik.

"..."

"..." lagi-lagi tak merespon

"..."

"..." aku kesal!

"HOI!" dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa, dengan senang hati aku berteriak tepat di telinga kanannya.

"APA-APAAN KAU MIDGET? Telingaku berdenging tahu!" dia membalikkan wajahnya ke arahku sambil tangan kirinya memegang telinga yang kuteriaki.

"Tentu saja berteriak bodoh! Apa lagi itu namanya kalau bukan berteriak?"

"Tch..." dia memalingkan muanya kembali ke depan.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan kau akan membawaku seperti ini?"

"Sudah sampai!" dia sepertinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Aku tak tahu dia akan membawaku ke mana.

"Ha?"

"Aku bilang sudah sampai! Apa kau tak mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengar! Maksudku sudah sampai di mana?"

"UKS"

"Ha?"

"UKS midget!"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke UKS?"

"Heh... Kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya. Sudah jangan bertanya lagi!" dia membuka pintu yang dia bilang UKS. Aku bingung dengannya. Kenapa dia membawaku ke UKS?

Setelah dia masuk, dia langsung menaruhku di salah satu ranjang. Yang membuatku tambah bingung, dia sama sekali tak melemparku seperti tadi pagi dia melemparku di kursi ruangannya. Bahkan dia menyentuhku dengan hati-hati.

Perlakuannya kali ini sepertinya mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan dia mau mencelakaiku? Apalagi saat ini, dokter jaga di UKS juga sedang keluar ruangan. Celaka! Aku sama sekali tak ada tenaga! Benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Hiiee... Kami-sama... Jangan biarkan kesucianku direnggut olehnya...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" dia bertanya seperti itu sambil memunggungiku, sehingga aku tak tahu apa yang dia kerjakan.

"Aaa... Ti-tidak! Aku tak berpikir apa-apa!" aku yakin dia punya sixth sense! Dari tadi dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku!

"Heh! Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Kau berpikir kalau aku akan merenggut kesucianmu ya?" tuh kan! Apa yang aku bilang! Dia punya sixth sense!

TBC

.

.

.

Wohooooo~~~ yang ada di sana...

Apa chappie kali ini terasa membosankan? *lirik-lirik ke atas* aku rasa iya. Soalnya aku yang buat rada-rada slenco. Apa lagi itu slenco? ==a

Hiks... mohon pendapatnya para ripiuer...

Trus aku juga mau tanya! Apa itu TYPO/MISSTYPO? Apa itu sejenis virus(?) semacam missing word atau apa? Mohon maafkan kelemotan saya... maklum, masih pendatang baru. Jadinya rada gak ngeh ama istilah di FFn.

.

Yaaaay... Sekarang membalas ripiu... Membalas ripiu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan...! Dan aku akan mengajak Ichi untuk membalas ripiu setelah chappie kemarin terasa sepi untuk membalas ripiu sendirian...

Ito: Hoooiiii... Ichi... *melambai ke arah Ichi yang lagi mau ganggu Ruki*

Ichi: Apa? *masang tampang garang*

Ito: He?

Ichi: Dasar lemot! *njitak author*

Ito: Hei! Berani-beraninya kau menjitak kepalaku! Aku baru keramas tahu! *gak nyambung*

Ichi: *sweat dropped* -dalam hati-emang dasar lemot!

Ito: Nih! *nyerahin kertas ripiu*

Ichi: Apa? *gantian lemot*

Ito: MEMBALAS RIPIU... *ngangkat kedua tangan sambil nyebarin kertas ripiu*

Ichi: Hei! Semuanya berantakan bodoh! Cepat bereskan!

Ito: Cih...

Ichi: *death glare*

Ito: OKAAAYYY... Ripiu pertama dari rukiahinata-ika. Ayo cepet baca Ichi! *dalih mengalihkan pembicaraan*

Ichi: *baca ripiu* Hahaha... Maaf saja! Hukuman nomor 4 khusus untuk si midget! Memang itu asik buatku! *OOC kumat*

Ito: Psycho...

Ichi: Apa? *death glare level satu*

Ito: Yang kedua dari yuuna hihara. Iya! Hukumannya emang kubuat sesadis mungkin. Tenang saja! Ruki-nee pasti bertahan. Kalau gak, ntar gak ada cerita.

Ichi: Heh! Padahal kau sama sekali tak ada bayangan tentang akhir fic-mu!

Ito: Sembarangan! Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak tahu!

Ichi: Oh ya? Gimana akhir ceritanya?

Ito: Tak akan kuberi tahu padamu!

Ichi: Sial!

Ito: GO ICHIRUKI...!

Ichi: *blush*

Ito: Hohoho... Biarkan dia berblushing ria... Ripiu ketiga dari ZaRukoSiiStoicAlone. Aduh susah amat ya yang baca and nulis namanya!

Ichi: Otakmu memang perlu diperbaiki!

Ito: *gak peduli* Emang Ichi kejam! Seenaknya buat Ruki-nee jadi pembokatnya! Ruki-nee memang gadis tangguh! Bisa ngadepin Ichi yang mesum!

Ichi: Hei! Memangnya siapa yang membuat naskah fic?

Ito: Ho? Iya juga ya? Tumben kau pintar?

Ichi: *sweat dropped*

Ito: Btw ZaRuko-san, ini sudah apdet! R&R lagi ya? *ngarep*

Ichi: Yang keempat dari Yanz Namiyukimi-chan. Aku memang suka membuat hari-hari si midget tak tenang. Tapi yang berhak berbuat seperti itu hanya aku! Sudah apdet chap2. Author abal itu berbisik padaku untuk meminta Namiyukimi-chan ripiu lagi. Ahh... capek ngomong.

Ito: Apa-apaan itu? Yang berikutnya dari So-Chand 'Luph pLend'... He? Hoi Ichi! Ada yang mau mendaftar jadi pembantumu!

Ichi: Ho? Mana? Kalau jasanya gratis, aku mau!

Ito: Dasar plin-plan! Tadi bilangnya itu hukuman khusus Ruki-nee...

Ichi: Aku tak merasa bilang begitu... *muka innocent*

Ito: Dasar pengidap short term memory lost!

Ichi: Ha? Penyakit apa lagi itu?

Ito: *ignoring Ichi* Yosh! So-Chand, ini sudah apdet! Berikutnya dari Arlheaa!

Ichi: Nasib si midget selalu apes!

Ito: Itu kan gara-gara kau! Yo! Karena sudah apdet, wajib R&R lagi *maksa*

Ichi: Selanjutnya dari bl3achtou4ro. Sudah kubilang kan... Rukia memang selalu apes. Ck... ck... ck...

Ito: Hee? Kenapa banyak yang suka hukuman nomor 4 ya?

Ichi: Tentu saja itu karena pesonaku! *besar kepala*

Ito: *tampang datar* ...

Ichi: Jangan diam saja! Cepat balas ripiunya!

Ito: Huwaa~~ maaf... Mohon maafkan saya yang hanya berstatus sebagai mahasiswi berpenyakit kanker–kantong kering–saya jadi jarang ke warnet. Lappie di rumah sama sekali tak ada gunanya! Dalam teori pengetatan budget, haram hukumnya untuk berkunjung ke warnet sering-sering. Jadinya tak bisa update kilat. Gomen bl3achtou4ro-san!

Ichi: Lupakan author aneh itu. Lalu dari Zheone Quin. Hwahay~llow juga! Hei! Sudah kubilang aku bukan maniak! Aku cuma maniak Rukia saja!

Ito: Itu sama saja! Dasar bodoh!

Ichi: Jangan menyebutku bodoh! Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dariku! *njitak lagi*

Ito: *ngelus kepala yang benjol* Hiks... ini udah apdet! R&R lagi ya? Hiks...

Ichi: Berikutnya, eri-lovekyosohma. Muahahaha... muncul lagi orang yang berpikiran sama denganku! Poor Rukia! Sudah apdet!

Ito: Lalu dari Sorayuki Nichan, tenang saja. Aku gak bakal mengigit kalau baru ripiu sekarang! Aku malah seneng kalau banyak yang ripiu. Huooo... senangnya diriku...

Ichi: Kenapa kau?

Ito: Sorayuki-san bilang ceritaku seru!

Ichi: Itu karena ada aku di dalamnya!

Ito: Tak usah besar kepala! Kau malah jadi mirip dengan ayahmu!

Ichi: Apa? Jangan samakan aku dengan baka tou-san itu!

Ito: *ignoring Ichi again* Hahaha... Yang bener nih? Masa kaya baca komik? Padahal aku cuma asal ngetik doang. Kadang-kadang males dibaca ulang.

Ichi: Tipikal orang besar kepala!

Ito: *death glare* Itu namanya bakat alami tahu! Lagipula waktu SMA kan aku masuk jurusan bahasa. Jadinya kalau ngarang, itu mengalir.

Ichi: Tak mungkin kau sudah lulus SMA. Badanmu saja pendek!

Ito: Jangan menghina orang pendek!

Ichi: *gak ambil pusing* Aku memang keren kan! *wink-wink*

Ito: Terakhir dari aRaRaNcHa. Ichi emang gitu! Ruki-nee pasti bisa ngalahin itu jeruk mesum!

Ichi: *death glare*

Ito: Sudah apdet! R&R lagi ya! Yosh! Begitulah yang membalas ripiu! Mohon ripiunya lagi minna...

Ichi: *njitak author* sampai jumpa next chap!


	4. Chapter 3

Ahaha…

Chappie three datang dengan kenistaannya!

Enjoy

Disclaimmie BLEACH © Taito-sensei

WINTER DISCIPLIN © Kurochi Agitohana

p.s: balasan review always on the bottom

.

.

.

Kilas balik chappie 2

Rukia yang sering terlambat datang ke sekolah mulai menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah. Saat akan menjalankan hukuman pertama, Ichigo membawanya ke UKS. Apa yang direncanakan oleh Ichigo?

.

.

.

Chappie 3

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal tak senonoh padamu? Yang benar saja!" Ichigo berteriak padaku-yang reflek melindungi dadaku dengan kedua tangan. Saat ini, yang perlu dilakukan adalah defense. Aku tak mau hal-hal aneh terjadi padaku.

Si jeruk mesum berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di dekat kasur yang kududuki. Aku tak tahu apa yang diambilnya. Aku harus benar-benar waspada. Tak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuh tubuhku walau seujung jaripun!

Plukk...

Sebungkus roti rasa melon-yang terlihat menggoda-jatuh di pangkuanku. Aku yang sama sekali belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi hanya menatap bungkusan roti itu dengan air liur yang sedikit menetes dari ujung bibirku. Sebungkus roti ini mulai menggodaku!

_Ayo Rukiaaa... Bukalah aku... Sobek ujung badanku dan nikmati sensasi luar biasa dari krim melon yang akan lumer di dalam mulutmu._

Aku menelan ludah melihat tarian menggoda sang roti melon dalam pikiranku.

"Buh... Bwahahaha... Hahaha..." gendang telingaku menangkap suara tawa nan menyebalkan yang ternyata berasal dari si jeruk mesum. Seketika itu pula aku tersadar dari lamunan tarian roti melon dan melihat ke arahnya.

Dia... Dia sudah menghinaku! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Apa yang kau tertawakan jeruk?" aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku kepadanya-yang masih saja tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Wajahku memerah karena marah dan menahan malu.

"Buh... Hehehe..." dia menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei! Cepat jawab! Apa yang kau tertawakan?" aku semakin tak sabaran menghadapi orang macam dia.

"Hmmp... Wajahmu itu..." wajahnya yang tadi tampak sedikit konyol kini berubah serius. Dia menatapku tajam. Jeda yang dia berikan di ujung kalimatnya membuatku penasaran.

"..." aku masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Wajahmu itu..." keheningan mulai menyeruak diantara kami berdua. Aku tersihir dengan kata-katanya yang menggantung lagi. Entah apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Saat ini aku merasa seluruh perhatianku terpusat pada kedua matanya yang terlihat tenang.

Aku melupakan semua kemungkinan bahwa dia akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku. Yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang, hanya wajah seriusnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan itu melembut seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari matanya. Seolah-olah aku tersedot dalam pesona mata amber miliknya. Mata musim gugur itu semakin membuatku jatuh dalam jurang perasaanku sendiri. Aku bimbang.

Aku sedikit menelan ludah ketika dia menundukkan sedikit badannya ke arahku, menaruh tangan kirinya di atas kasur dekat dengan posisiku duduk dan samar-samar kulihat dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sedikit tersentak, aku terkejut tangannya kini menyentuh pipi kiriku. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat menelusuri lekuk pipi kiriku. Aku terhanyut dalam sentuhannya.

Kedua tanganku tergenggam erat di atas rok sekolahku. Aku menggenggam erat ujung rok itu ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Reflek yang bisa kulakukan hanya memejamkan mata, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan.

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika kurasakan nafasnya menyapu bibirku. Biasanya bila dalam posisi seperti ini, aku sudah memastikan orang yang ada di hadapanku terkapar mengenaskan karena merasakan tendangan mautku. Tapi di hadapannya... Aku tak bisa berpikir sama sekali.

Nafasnya kini beralih di pipi kananku, bisa kusesap harum tubuhnya yang maskulin. Ternyata berada di dekat seorang laki-laki seperti ini rasanya. Selama ini laki-laki yang dekat denganku hanya Renji baboon dan nii-sama. Walau aku aktif di ekskul Taekwondo sekolah-yang kebanyakan anggotanya laki-laki, aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini saat dekat dengan seorang laki-laki.

Orang ini, membuatku tak waras. Padahal baru serius bicara tadi pagi. Pada hari-hari sebelumnya saja, saling menyapa pun tidak. Karena memang aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku menurut saja padanya kali ini.

Saat nafasnya kurasakan berhenti tepat di telinga kananku, dia membisikkan sesuatu dan aku langsung membuka mataku. Pada awalnya aku tak sadar apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah dia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pipi kiriku dan berjalan menjauh sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangannya,

CTEKK...

Urat-urat di kepalaku berkerut karena ucapannya. Rahangku kukatupkan rapat hingga gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk. Aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang! Lupakan semua yang terlintas di kepalaku tadi karena itu semua kubatalkan! Kuulangi lagi, KUBATALKAN!

Orang ini benar-benar ingin merasakan tendangan mautku di wajahnya. Seenaknya saja dia berkata seperti itu padaku! Awas kau!

"Apa maksudmu bodoh?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam sepekat mungkin-yang biasanya sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang preman jalanan lari tunggang langgang karena merasakan hawa membunuh yang terlalu kuat.

Dia berbalik ke arahku, dan duduk di pinggir meja kecil di depan kasurku.

"Tentu kau tahu apa maksudku" dia menjawab enteng dengan ujung bibir yang terangkat sedikit. Evil smirknya itu membuatku tambah jengkel. Urat-urat kepalaku yang tadi sudah berkerut, kini tambah berkerut.

Sebungkus roti melon yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di pangkuanku kubuang begitu saja ke arah sampingku-mengenai dinding dan terjatuh. Aku segera berdiri, kuremas selimut yang menutupi kasur dan membuatnya seperti bola-untuk menyerang sang jeruk mesum di hadapanku.

Seketika itu pula bulatan selimut itu kulemparkan ke arah wajahnya yang masih saja menampakkan evil smirknya.

SRATT...

Sial! Dia berhasil menghindar. Kulirik benda-benda lain yang berada di sekitarku-untuk dilempar. Kuraih bantal yang berwarna putih di bagian atas kasur dan langsung kulempar ke arahnya. Dia menghalaunya hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Aku semakin bernafsu untuk menyerangnya. Tak akan kubiarkan dia menginjak-injak harga diriku! Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuh melakukan serangan berikutnya. Aku sedikit berlari ke arahnya, memutar tubuhku dan melompat ke arahnya dengan kaki kanan teracung di depan.

Kali ini seranganku tak akan bisa dihalaunya.

TAP... PLAKK... BRUUKK...

"Hwaaa..."

"Huooo..."

Aku jatuh terduduk karena tadi kakiku tersangkut selimut yang terjulur dari kasur yang satunya. Benar-benar ceroboh. Tapi aku sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. Saat celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menghilang.

Oh! Jeruk mesum! Kemana perginya dia?

"Cepat turun dari atasku midget!" aku mendengar suara yang berasal dari bawah. Seketika itu aku melihat ke bawah dan menemukan seonggok jeruk yang terkapar karena kududuki. Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dari atas tubuhnya.

Posisiku terjatuh tadi membuatku sedikit merona. Bagaimana tidak? Aku jatuh terduduk di atas dadanya. Dan kalau tidak salah, tadi aku merasakan degup jantungnya yang kencang. Halusinasi! Pasti itu hanya halusinasiku saja! Tak mungkin jeruk mesum itu berdebar-debar. Aku mulai gila sekarang!

Kulihat sekarang dia duduk di lantai sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya-yang sepertinya terantuk pinggiran meja ketika terjatuh tadi.

"Rasakan itu jeruk! Berani-beraninya tadi kau menyebut wajahku konyol!"

"..." dia kembali tak meresponku.

"Hei jeruk! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"..."

"Benar-ben-" aku menghentikan ucapanku ketika kulihat di tangannya-yang tadi memegang kepalanya-terdapat cairah merah kental.

"Hei, Ichigo. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mulai panik saat melihat darah dari belakang kepalanya ketika aku mendekat ke arahnya.

Dia melihat ke arahku-yang sudah berjongkok di sampingnya-dengan tatapan kosong. Dan dia limbung, terjatuh tepat di pelukanku. Banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Aku semakin panik. Kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat dia melihat darah di tangannya.

"Hei... I-Ichigo..." aku semakin panik saat kurasakan setetes air yang jatuh di tangan kananku.

Dia menangis?

"I... Ibu... Tidak... Jangan... Jangan pergi..." aku merasakan air matanya mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Ichigo..." suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan saat kudengar isak tangisnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Tangannya terkepal erat. Saat dia menutup matanya, dia benar-benar jatuh. Jatuh dalam dua arti. Dia pingsan dan terjatuh membebani tubuhku-walau aku harus susah payah menopang tubuhnya yang berat-dan juga jatuh meruntuhkan semua benteng ketahanan hatinya yang menyembunyikan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"H-hei... Ichigo? Bangun! Bangun Ichigo! Jangan membuatku panik," aku mengguncang pelan kedua bahunya. Kepalanya yang bersandar di dadaku membuat seragamku kotor terkena darahnya. Ah! Itu nanti saja! Sekarang aku harus menolongnya. Lagipula semua ini terjadi gara-gara aku juga, walau dia yang memulai duluan.

"TOLONG! SESEORANG TOLONG!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tak peduli dengan tenagaku yang sudah limit. Reflek aku memeluknya. Entah kenapa aku melakukan hal itu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan diriku sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka lebar. Ada beberapa orang yang datang karena mendengar teriakanku.

"Tolong! Tolong dia! Dia pingsan! Darah! Ada darah!" kata-kataku sama sekali tak bisa dikontrol. Aku terlalu panik. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku kepadanya. Yang tak aku sadari, sedari tadi air mataku mengalir.

"H-hei, tenanglah! Dia tak akan apa-apa! Ah! Itu Unohana-sensei datang!" seseorang masuk dari pintu UKS yang sudah disesaki oleh murid-murid yang penasaran. Orang itu berperawakan sedang dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang rapi di arah depan. Dia mengenakan coat putih panjang yang terlihat serasi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda yang ada di dalamnya. Unohana Retsu, dokter yang bertugas setiap harinya di sini.

Jalannya agak tergesa-gesa ketika tadi dia mendapat kabar bahwa ada seorang murid yang terluka. Kemudian dia berjongkok di sampingku. Memegang bahuku dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Ichigo. Membiarkannya dibopong oleh Renji-yang datang ke UKS setelah mendapat kabar kalau Ichigo terluka-dan seorang murid lain yang tak kukenal untuk dibaringkan di atas kasur.

Unohana-sensei bergerak cepat untuk segera menangani luka Ichigo. Murid-murid lain sudah pergi ketika pintu UKS ditutup untuk melakukan pengobatan. Aku masih berdiri di samping kasur dimana Ichigo berbaring tertelungkup.

Badanku sedikit gemetar. Saat itu, aku merasakan tangan seseorang di pundakku. Renji. Kali ini dia tak bicara apa-apa. Padahal biasanya dia selalu cerewet.

Aku sedikit tenang ketika Unohana-sensei selesai menangani Ichigo.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sensei?" Renji bertanya pada Unohana-sensei yang sedang merapikan alat-alatnya tadi.

Unohana-sensei tersenyum sedikit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Renji. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak parah. Begitu sadar, pasti sudah baikan." Unohana-sensei kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat medisnya.

"Syukurlah." Aku merasa lega kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Hei Rukia. Kembalilah ke kelasmu."

"Tidak usah Renji. Aku akan menemaninya di sini. Kau saja yang kembali."

"Tapi-" sebelum dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku menyelanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Renji. Aku akan menemaninya."

"Haaah... Dasar keras kepala. Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelasku. Aku duluan ya!" Renji langsung berbalik meninggalkan UKS. Tapi saat dia sudah mencapai pintu,

"Oh ya Rukia! Apa kau mulai suka pada Ichigo? Kelihatannya kau khawatir sekali padanya!"

BLUSHH...

Aku merasa kalau wajahku memerah saat ini. "Ti-tidak mungkin aku menyukai jeruk mesum seperti dia!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Renji, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahku yang sudah akut.

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyukainya." Kemudian Renji menutup pintu UKS. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menatap wajah tidur Ichigo dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau akan menemaninya di sini?" seseorang berbicara padaku. Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara, aku mendapati Unohana-sensei yang sudah tak memakai coat putihnya. Aku lupa kalau sejak tadi Unohana-sensei masih ada di UKS.

"I-iya sensei."

"Kalau begitu, tolong dijaga ya. Saat ini, sensei harus pergi mengurus sesuatu."

"Hai sensei. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sensei tinggal ya. Nanti tolong sampaikan padanya untuk banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh."

"Hai sensei." Unohana-sensei kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Aku melihat Ichigo yang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tak nyaman. Apa dia bermimpi?

Eh? Tunggu! Memangnya orang pingsan bisa bermimpi ya?

Haaa… Orang ini benar-benar membuatku susah!

KRUUKK…

Wajahku memerah. Walau di UKS tak ada orang lain, tetap saja malu! Bayangkan saja! Bunyi perutku mengggema di seluruh ruangan.

Aku celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ada makanan di suatu tempat di sini. Kedua mataku tertumbuk pada sebongkah roti melon yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

Itu kan roti yang diberikan Ichigo padaku tadi. He? Aku tak sadar kalau aku memanggil si jeruk mesum itu dengan namanya. Apalagi nama kecilnya!

BLUSHH…

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ichigo kalau tahu aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Tidaaaakkkk… Jangan dipikirkan Rukia! Fokus! Tapi aku tak bias fokus kalau perutku lapar.

Segera saja aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan mengambil roti yang tadi kubuang.

Menyebalkan! Sepertinya kalau aku memakan roti ini, aku terjebak dengan permainan si jeruk mesum.

KRUUUKK…

Ah! Siapa peduli! Yang penting makan.

Aku membuka bungkus roti itu dan segera memakannya dalam gigitan yang cukup besar. Tak usah bersikap malu-malu kalau memang lagi lapar! Bisa-bisa aku sekarat.

CRIIING…

Ah… Aku melayang. Roti ini enak sekali. Aku menatap dengan mata berbinar pada roti yang sudah kugigit itu.

Gigitan demi gigitan kulalui dengan senang hati. Setelah roti itu habis, aku membuang bungkusnya di tempat sampah tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Aku kembali mengamati Ichigo yang masih saja tertidur dengan ekspresi mengkhawatirkan. Melihatnya begitu, membuatku menjadi khawatir juga!

Aku melihat jam yang terpasang di sudut ruangan UKS di atas lemari pinyimpanan. Jam setengah dua rupanya. Menunggu orang seperti ini membuatku menjadi mengantuk.

Di luar, angin musim dingin berhembus pelan. Menggerakkan ranting-ranting kosong pohon Sakura yang berjejer di sepanjang halaman Karakura High School.

Sepi. Yang kudengar hanya suara detak jarum jam dan suara rintihan kecil Ichigo yang pingsan di atas ranjang.

Mataku mulai berat. Aku tak bias menahan kantuk lagi. Tidur saja.

Aku pun meletakkan kepalaku di samping Ichigo yang tertidur-atau pingsan. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya kegelapan dating menghampiriku. Sepertinya tidurku kali ini akan menyenangkan.

TBC

.

.

.

YA-HA~

Selesai… Selesai… *nari-nari gaje*

Wohooo~~

Ceritanya jauh dari dugaanku! Kayaknya sinetron banget ya! *readers: Emang!*

Apa gak ada yang nyadar Inoue di mana? Aku juga bingung Inoue yang pingsan dilarikan ke UKS ato ke tempat lain!

.

.

.

Waktunya balas ripiu! Aku kapok ngajak Ichi! Ntar kepalaku benjol. Kali ini sendirian aja dah! Chappie depan, bakalan balas ripiu bareng Ruki-nee!

arlheaa

Yap! Setelah membaca chappie kali ini, silahkan menyimpulkan sendiri! *digetok arlheaa* Aduh cin, jangan nangis darah donk! Ntar kalo ko-it kehabisan darah gimana? *ditendang*

Sudah apdet! Ayo R&R!

Aika Ray Kuroba

Hyahaha… Kali ini siapa yang patut dikasihani? Ichi ato Ruki? *ngajak main tebak-tebakan*

Updated! R&R soon! *maksa*

NaraHatake

Yo! Salam kenal juga! Hwehehe… Gomen tak bisa apdet kilat! Aku ini terlalu sibuk! *dikemplang gara-gara besar kepala*

R&R lagi ya!

So-Chand 'Luph pLend'

Haha… Ternyata ada kembaran yang gak ngerti typo juga! Sixth sense ntuh indra ke-enam. Aku kaget setengah mati kalo Ichi punya intuisi kuat!

Dah apdet! R&R! R&R!

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

Yang mau diomongin si Baboon, RA-HA-SI-A *dilempar batu bata*. Ntar kalo tak beri tahu, ceritanya abis dong!

Hehe… Bener nih suka Ruki yang kayak gitu? Suka juga gak ama Ichi yang mesum? *dijitak Ichi*

Updated! Review lagi!

ZaRukoSiiStoicAlone

Hwehehe… aku yang ngeliat Ichi di komiknya aja kepengen pingsan saking kerennya! *gubrak*

Ruki kayaknya kekurangan gizi ya! Makanya kuntet gitu! *disambit Ruki*

Tak bisa apdet kilat! Gomen! Apdetnya diusahakan seminggu sekali.

bl3achtou4ro

Oh… Pengennya dipanggil Naoto? Naoto-chan ya?

Nyahaha… Silahkan disimpulkan sendiri! Aku juga bingung kok apa maksud Ichi bawa Ruki-nee ke UKS *ditendang rame-rame*

Ayooo R&R…

aRaRaNcHa

Jalan pikirannya Ichi tak bisa ditebak! Dia kan mesum!

Updated! R&R!

eri-lovekyosohma

Kekeke… *ketawa ala Hiruma* Dirimu ini suka yang mesum ya? Berarti suka Ichi yang mesum dong?

R&R lagiii….

Mae Otsuka

Ha? Ada apa? Ada apa? *ikutan gak jelas*

Ehehe… makasih dibilang keren. Jadi malu aku. ^/^

Tak apa kalau baru ripiu. Yang pemting ada ripiu.

Sorayuki Nichan

Apa nih chap bisa dibilang lucu ya? Rada somplak nih yang buat. Kayaknya nih chap ganti genre deh! Tapi tenang saja! Chap depan kubanyakin humor and romancenya!

Uhoo… bagus-bagus kalo mau di-fave adikku! *SKSD* Hehehe…

.

.

.

Yap kali ini, mohon ripiunya lagi! Yang banyak biar semangat nglanjutin!

Bubai next chap!


	5. Chapter 4

Ehehehe... Chappie 4 dataaaaang...

Khu... Khu... Khu... *ketawa ala Kururu* Kayaknya chappie kali ini bakalan menggemparkan! Sekali lagi, MENGGEMPARKAN! *heboh sendiri*

Gak banyak cin-cong, enjoy.

Disclaimmie BLEACH © Taito-sensei

Winter Disciplin © Kurochi Agitohana

p.s: Ada tambahan rubrik gaje 'Riphiew On Air' di bawah

.

.

.

Kilas balik chappie 3

Rukia yang sering datang terlambat mulai menjalankan hukumannya, tapi Ichigo Kurosaki membawanya ke UKS, di sana Ichigo terluka dan mengigau tentang ibunya.

.

.

.

Chappie 4

Aku melihat Ichigo berdiri tak jauh di depanku. Dia membelakangiku sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Dia memakai kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang digulung sampai kedua sikunya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Rambut orangenya bergerak sesuai dengan irama angin yang bertiup lembut.

Aku berpikir kalau pandangannya ia lempar jauh di depan sana, terlihat dari kepalanya yang sedikit terangkat. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, sedangkan tangan kanannya terlihat memegang sesuatu. Selembar foto. Ah! Benar, selembar foto.

Cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna orange, jingga, merah muda dan sedikit ungu di sela-sela awan yang menggantung membuat siluet tubuhnya terlihat sempurna walau dari belakang. Hatiku berdesir melihatnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. Perlahan saja. Karena aku gugup untuk sekedar bertegur sapa. Pandanganku tak kulepaskan dari dirinya yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapanku. Walau aku masih melihat punggungnya, aku mulai merasa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"I-Ichigo?" Aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Bahkan untuk memanggil namanya saja, suaraku sampai tercekat di tenggorokan. Saat aku memanggil namanya, darahku semakin mendidih, sepertinya jantungku memompa darah dengan kekuatan maksimal.

"Hm?" Suaranya berat dan tenang, membuatku merasakan banyak kupu-kupu mulai terbang di dalam perutku. Dia sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahku. Pandangannya masih ia lempar pada aliran sungai di hadapannya.

Aku sama sekali tak membalasnya. Keheningan mulai menyeruak di antara kami berdua. Keheningan yang terasa nyaman. Saat hanya berdua dengannya seperti ini membuatku semakin tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku tak ingin melihat ke arah lain. Hanya melihatnya. Itu saja.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat rambut orangenya yang nyentrik itu. Tak ada perban di sana. Masih tertiup angin, setiap helai rambutnya bergerak. Perlahan dan tenang.

Aku tak pernah melihat seseorang se-intens ini. Apalagi seorang lelaki. Laki-laki di hadapanku ini benar-benar membuatku seperti orang lain.

Pandanganku ke arahnya sedikit buyar ketika secara perlahan dia berbalik ke arahku. Wajahnya yang biasa terbingkai kacamata, kini terlihat berbeda saat dia tak memakai kacamata. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi yang terlintas dari matanya.

Mata yang berwarna musim gugur itu terlihat menyimpan kesedihan mendalam. Pandangannya sayu, tak seperti biasa yang selalu terlihat arogan di sekolah–seperti kata temanku. Dia melihatku langsung ke dalam bola mataku.

Matahari yang mulai tenggelam di belakangnya terlihat semakin berwarna seiring berjalannya waktu. Cahaya matahari yang menelusup melalui sela-sela tubuhnya semakin membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Kedua mata itu sudah mengikatku untuk terus melihat ke dalamnya, berusaha mencari apa yang membuatnya terlihat sayu.

Saat aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya mengapa, kata-kataku tak bisa keluar ketika dia menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Aku tak menyangka dia akan menciumku. Dia menekan bibirku dengan perlahan. Rasanya lembut, hangat dan sedikit basah.

Tangan kirinya menyentuh leherku, bergerak perlahan menuju belakang kepalaku dan membawanya semakin mendekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Aku mulai menutup mataku perlahan, sebelum benar-benar tertutup, aku melihat setitik air di sudut matanya yang terpejam.

Mataku terpejam. Kedua tanganku kubawa di pundaknya, memegang pundaknya erat-erat. Aku terhanyut arus ciumannya. Kakiku terasa seperti jeli ketika dia menjilat dan menggigit pelan bibir bawahku. Aku merasa kalau aku akan jatuh merosot. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggangku. Memegangnya erat dan dia bawa mendekat.

Aku membuka mulutku agar lidahnya bisa masuk. Dengan lembut dia menjelajahi mulutku dengan lidahnya. Lidah kami bertemu, bertukar saliva dan aku menikmati saat merasakan rasa dari dirinya. Aroma tubuhnya menguar dan masuk ke hidungku.

Ciuman ini bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi ini adalah ciuman penuh perasaan. Walau aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman sebelumnya, aku tahu kalau ciuman ini bukan ciuman atas dasar nafsu.

Ya! Ini memang ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku bahagia kalau ciuman pertamaku kuberikan untuknya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan untuknya.

Cukup lama sebelum Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Nafasku tak beraturan. Rasanya berat tapi menyenangkan. Saat aku membuka mataku,

BLUSHH...

Aku melihat wajah Ichigo tepat berada di depan wajahku. Sebelah alisnya terangkat pertanda dia sedang merasa keheranan. Perban dan kacamata yang tadi tak ada, sekarang terpasang dengan pas di kepala orangenya.

Udara di sekitarku terasa agak dingin. Padahal tadi aku merasa hangat karena ada sinar matahari dan juga Ichigo yang memelukku.

A-apa? Ichigo memelukku? Ta-tadi dia juga menciumku! Apa-apaan itu?

Suara detak jam dinding membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku melihat sekeliling, i-ini? Ini kan UKS? Lalu ke mana perginya sungai dan matahari tadi? Apa aku bermimpi?

"Hei, midget!" suaranya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kalau yang tadi bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan bahagia, kali ini suaranya sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan!

"Huwaaa... A-apa-apaan kau jeruk?" aku bangun, menendang selimut dan duduk di atas kasur. He? Atas kasur?

Aku baru sadar kalau aku ada di atas kasur!

"Ka-kau habis melakukan apa padaku?" aku bertanya pada si jeruk yang masih saja memandangku dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu! Enak saja kau!" dia menjawab dengan ketus dan berdiri tegap dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"La-lalu kenapa aku ada di atas sini? Bukannya aku tadi tidur di kursi?"

"Cih! Kau ini banyak tanya ya?"

"Sudah cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku! Lagipula kenapa seragamku ganti? Bukannya tadi penuh dengan darahmu?"

"Err... Itu..." dia mendadak gagap gara-gara pertanyaanku. Jangan-jangan dia yang mengganti seragamku? Apa? Tidaaaakkk...

"Ka-kauuu... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku?" aku turun dari kasur dan menghampirinya–untuk menendangnya tentu.

"Hei... Mau apa kau?"

"Berani-beraninya kau melihat tubuhku!"

"Ha?"

"Kau kan yang mengganti seragamku! Ayo mengaku! Apa yang sudah kau lihat!" aku melempar death glareku dan menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuk kananku. Dia masih tak bergeming dengan posisinya tadi. Menyebalkan! Masa gertakanku tak mempan?

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tak usah mengigau!" dia memegang tanganku–yang menunjuknya–dengan tangan kirinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, menarik tanganku–yang dipegangnya–ke belakang lehernya.

Si-sial... Mau apa dia?

Dia menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. Mengusapnya pelan. Hal itu membuatku merasa geli dengan perlakuannya.

DEG... DEG... DEG...

Wajahku mulai memanas. Kedua kaki dan tanganku gemetaran. Akal sehatku melayang entah kemana. Yang kulihat sekarang hanya mata di balik kacamata minusnya. Tak terlalu kelihatan. Lensanya menghalangi mataku untuk memandang lurus ke matanya.

Ekspresinya begitu serius. Saat dia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya, aku serasa ingin pingsan. Tangan kanannya–yang tadi memegang pipi kiriku–kini ia bawa ke belakang kepalaku. Nafasnya menyapu hidungku.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Berharap agar tubuhku tidak pingsan sekarang.

Dia menarik kepalaku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Dia membawaku dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya ada di punggungku. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di bahu kiriku. Aku yang tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" aku sedikit mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh.

"Tolong... Sebentar saja. Sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." Dia semakin mengencangkan rengkuhannya.

Hangat... Aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan tindakannya–memelukku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Merasakan detak jantungnya tepat di telingaku. Detak jantungnya begitu pelan dan menenangkan. Aku berharap kalau waktu berhenti saat ini.

Terbawa suasana, aku mulai melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada tubuhnya. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya lebih intens. Mencium aroma tubuhnya yang begitu... jantan? Entahlah! Aku hanya ingin seperti ini untuk sekarang.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih, Rukia..."

"Hnn..."

.

.

.

Langit musim dingin terlihat begitu kelabu. Udara saat ini begitu dingin. Aku merapatkan syal agar tak membeku di cuaca seperti ini. Ini masih bulan Januari. Tahun baru sudah lewat beberapa hari lalu, tapi salju masih tetap lebat.

Puk... Puk...

Aku menyingkirkan salju yang bertumpuk di atas kepalaku.

Kedua tanganku terasa membeku. Bodohnya aku yang tak membawa sarung tangan pagi tadi, padahal hari ini sangat dingin.

Aku melirik pergelangan tangan kiriku yang mana terlingkar jam tangan putih dengan background chappy. Sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. Aku pasti kena damprat Nii-sama karena pulang larut. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan tidur selama berjam-jam di UKS.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang UKS, aku jadi teringat lagi dengan kejadian-tak-terduga itu. Benar-benar deh! Kenapa dia memelukku? Lagipula, kenapa aku harus memeluknya juga?

Tanganku yang tadi sudah kumasukkan ke dalam saku mantel, kukeluarkan dan kutangkupkan di kedua pipiku. Kok tiba-tiba jadi panas ya?

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat siluet seseorang tak jauh di depanku yang bersandar di tiang listrik. Kepalanya tertunduk, separuh wajahnya tenggelam oleh syalnya yang melilit di leher. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tapi bisa kulihat dengan jelas rambut jabrik orangenya–karena dia berdiri di bawah lampu jalan.

Sedang apa dia di sana? Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Walau aku mencoba mendekatinya tanpa bersuara, sepertinya itu percuma. Karena walau bagaimana pun aku mencoba, pasti akan terdengar suara salju yang terinjak.

Bagiku, suara salju yang terinjak itu unik. Sama dengan orang yang kini tengah menatapku–setelah menyadari kedatanganku.

"Hei..." dia menyapaku singkat dengan suara yang sedikit irih, mirip bisikan.

"..." aku tak menjawab sapaannya. Sebaliknya, aku hanya memasang tampang bingung karena dia menjadi agak... uhm... yah... berbeda. Seperti itu.

"Ayo!" tiba-tiba saja dia menggamit tangan kananku dan mulai berjalan. Tanganku tenggelam di tangan besarnya. Walau dia tak memakai sarung tangan, tapi tangannya terasa hangat. Atau aku terkena demam ya?

"Hei! Kau mau apa?" aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya–setelah sadar kalau dia mungkin akan membawaku ke tempat aneh.

"Hn?"

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana jeruk?" setelah dicoba sekuat tenaga, akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari genggaman tangannya.

"Tak usah banyak bertanya Kuchiki! Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menawarkan jasa mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula ini bukan hukuman." Dia langsung menggamit tanganku lagi dan berjalan.

"Memangnya kau tahu di mana rumahku?"

"Tahu!"

"Ta–"

"Tak usah banyak bertanya! Aku capek harus mengatakan hal itu padamu terus." Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Menyebalkan sekali dia!

Setelah itu, dia sama sekali tak bicara apa-apa. Sepi sekali. Baru–kira-kira–lima belas meter berjalan, dia berhenti. Menatapku heran dengan alisnya yang tambah berkerut–walau kerutan itu sepertinya permanen–menurutku.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" aku mulai sedikit risih dengan tindakannya yang memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Salah satu alisnya terangkat naik–sebagai respon dari perkataanku barusan.

"..."

"Apa?" aku tambah risih karena dia sama sekali belum berhenti melihatku.

"Kenapa kau jalan di belakangku?"

"Ha?"

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku?"

"Itu... uhm..." aku menggaruk pipi kiriku dengan jari telunjuk.

"Lebih baik kau berjalan di sampingku. Itu akan membuatmu lebih hangat. Kau kedinginan kan?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir. Mau tak mau, aku berjalan di sampingnya. Aku merasakan kalau genggaman tangannya semakin kuat–tapi tak menyakitiku.

Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di rumah. Kira-kira tinggal berjalan dua blok lagi. Aku merasa sedikit sebal karena dia tak mengajakku bicara sejak aku berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei..." aku yang tak tahan dikacangin, memulai untuk membuatnya membuka mulut.

"Hn?" pelit sekali suara yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kenapa kau mengantarkanku pulang?"

"..." dia tak menjawabku sama sekali. Selama berjalan dua blok menuju rumahku, dia tak bicara. Sekadar membuka mulutpun tidak.

Sekarang kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Lampu-lampu sudah menyala. Aku melihat mobil milik Nii-sama sudah ada di dalam. Aku benar-benar akan kena damprat hari ini.

Genggaman tangannya terlepas, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Seketika itu pula aku langsung menatapnya. Dia diam saja. Tak bicara apa-apa, hanya menatapku.

Aku berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak mengucapkan apapun padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku lagi. Aku sedikit tersentak dan aku kembali berbalik melihatnya.

"Aku mengantarmu pulang karena aku merasa khawatir. Itu saja. Sampai besok."

Dia melepaskan genggamannya dan menepuk pelan kepalaku. Mataku membesar. Dia... Mengkhawatirkanku? Bohong...

Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang di balik tikungan. Tepukan tangannya di kepalaku masih terasa hangat. Aku hanya bisa memegang bekas tepukannya saja.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." dia pasti berbohong. Tak mungkin jeruk mesum itu khawatir padaku!

"Ehemm..."

"..."

"Rukia..."

"..."

"Rukia!"

"..."

"RUKIA KUCHIKI...!"

"HYAA...!" aku terlonjak kaget karena teriakan barusan. Siapa itu? berani-beraninya mengagetkanku! Hampir saja aku jatuh terjungkal ke salju di jalanan. Aku segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa sang pelaku.

GLEKK... Nii-sama dan Hisana-nee.

Tampang mereka berdua sungguh mengerikan! Aura hitamnya menguar. Nii-sama yang sehari-harinya dingin, kini tambah dingin. Sedangkan Nee-san yang biasanya tersenyum itu, tak kusangka mempunyai aura hitam yang sama pekatnya dengan Nii-sama.

Aku benar-benar habis kali ini. Awas saja kau Kurosaki Ichigo! Kau sudah membuatku masuk ke dalam neraka di rumahku sendiri!

TBC

.

.

.

YAAAY SELESAAAI~ *nglempar lappie*

NOOO... LAPPIEKU... *nangis gaje*

Sudah stop, hentikan adegan sinetronnya. Sinetron itu bikin pusing. Mendingan nonton K-Drama. –lha?–

Hayhayhayhay... Bagaimana readers sekalian? Ini full Ichiruki! Apa perlu ratingnya kuganti? Kok kayaknya menjurus ke rate-M yah?

Tidaaaakkk... Dasar kau pervert! *njambak rambut*

Puaskah anda dengan chappie kali ini?

Aku buatnya sambil cengangak-cengingik plus nosebleed ngebayangin kissnya.

Ffuuuhh... Capeekk. Ampun deh cin, aku ngetiknya ampe tengah malem. Pantes aja otak pervertku jalan.

.

Rubrik gaje Riphiew On Air

Ito: Yosh! Apa kabar semuanya? Aku nambahin rubrik aneh ini buat jawab ripiu anda sekalian... *peluk-peluk ripiuer* Kali ini sesi tanya jawab ripiu bareng Ruki-nee... RUKI-NEE... *tereak pake toa masjid depan rumah*

Ruki: *celingak-celinguk cari sumber suara*

Ito: *lambai tangan biar Ruki sadar*

Ruki: Oh! Ternyata kau kuntet!

Ito: Ha? Kuntet? *emosi* Kau kan juga kuntet! Lagipula aku lebih tinggi darimu tahu!

Ruki: *death glare tingkat tinggi*

Ito: I-iya... Ruki-nee gak kuntet. Aku yang kuntet... *pundung di pojokan sambil muter-muterin jari di lantai*

Ruki: *sweat dropped* Hei! Hentikan tindakan memalukan itu! Sekarang ayo cepat ke sini! Kutebas kau nanti!

Ito: Hiiee... Jangan menebasku... *lari balik ke meja* Baiklah! Setelah aku ditindas oleh bintang tamuku sendiri, lebih baik segera mulai saja! Ayo baca Ruki-nee...

Ruki: Sejak kapan aku jadi kakakmu?

Ito: Sejak zaman beheula!

Ruki: Apa itu zaman baheula?

Ito: Tak usah banyak tanya!

Ruki: Cih! Kau jadi mirip Ichigo.

Ito: Jangan samakan aku dengan jeruk mesum itu!

Ruki: *ignoring Ito* Ya! Baiklah daripada mempedulikan orang gila di sampingku, kita mulai saja acara tak jelas ini...

Ito: *nangis gulung-gulung dibilang orang gila*

Ruki: *sweat dropped* Ripiu pertama datang dari So-Chand 'Luph pLend'. Uh! A-apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya malu-malu mau?

Ito: Artinya Ruki-nee pengen dicium ama Ichigo, tapi Ruki-nee malu! Iya kan? Ayo ngaku!

Ruki: *blushh...* Mai Sode no Shirayuki...

Ito: Hiieeee... *beku*

Ruki: Rasakan kau! Yah! Karena sudah update... Ripiu lagi ya!

Ichi: *tiba-tiba datang* Huooo... Ada patung es baru!

Ruki: Ha? Oh, kau Ichigo.

Ichi: Yo! *duduk di samping Ruki* Kau baca apa Rukia?

Ruki: Oh ini, membalas ripiu.

Ichi: Cih! Author sial itu tak mengajakku ternyata.

Ruki: Bukannya kau sudah diundang chappie 2 kemarin?

Ichi: Tanganku gatal ingin menjitak kepalanya!

Ruki: Terserah kau saja lah! Ini baca. Karena author abal itu jadi patung es dadakan, kita akan membawa acara aneh ini berdua.

Ichi: Ho... Oke-oke... Berikutnya dari A., hei! Jangan menertawakanku! Lagipula aku tidak lemah!

Ruki: Hei! Jangan memarahi riviewer! Ini sudah apdet... R&R lagi ya!

Ito: *mencair* Hei, hei, jangan lupakan aku...

Ruki: Oh! Ternyata kau sudah mencair ya?

Ito: Hik… Ruki-nee jahat!

Ichi: *njitak author* Hahaha… Lega rasanya bisa menjitakmu lagi.

Ruki: Sudah jangan ribut. Review berikutnya dari Aika Ray Kuroba. Hei author abal! Cepat jawab…

Ito: Iya-iya… *manyun* Itu gara-gara Ichi suka ganggu Ruki-nee. Hahaha… Bolak-balik nasib chara itu menyenangkan lho…

Ichi: Seenaknya saja kau membuat nasibku seperti itu.

Ito: Tuntutan skenario. Kau tak bisa menolak. Yang berikut… Yang berikut…

Ichi: Dari bl3achtou4ro. Kalau bagian kerennya, aku memang keren! Tapi kalau kau bilang romantis, aku jadi serasa seperti wanita.

Ruki: Bukannya kau memang seperti itu?

Ichi: A-apa?

Ito: Naoto-chan… Sudah apdet nih! Ayo R&R…

Ruki: Lalu dari Arlheaa. Permintaanmu tak bisa diwujudkan… yang terbangun bukan Ichigo, tapi aku.

Ichi: Hahaha… Mukamu waktu itu lucu sekali midget!

Ruki: Berhenti memanggilku midget! *njitak Ichi*

Ito: Yess… Emang enak dijitak? Yosh! Karena sudah apdet… Ripiu selalu ditunggu…

Ichi: Sora Ninomia. Ho… Aku tadi Cuma sedikit shock dengan keadaan sekitar. Tak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja.

Ito+Ruki: *sweat dropped*

Ito: Maaf Sora-chan… Aku tak bisa update kilat! Ayo ripiu lagi… *maksa*

Ruki: Dari minami kyokai, kau ini banyak bertanya ya! Aku jadi bingung bagaimana yang menjawab. Hei! Kau saja yang menjawab!

Ito: Apa? Aku? Baiklah… Errr… itu bakalan terungkap! Tapi nanti… Kalo sekarang kubeberkan, ceritanya bakal tamat. The end. Amato… -lha?- Kalo soal disclaimmie, nama lainnya Tite Kubo kan Taito Kubo… jadinya, orangnya sama… Nah! Ayo ripiu lagi!

Ichi: SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone. Wow… Namanya lebih panjang sekarang! Hei! Kau yang disapa! Jadi kau yang menjawab!

Ito: Hie? Aku lagi?

Ichi: tentu saja!

Ito: Ck… Baiklah… Hola juga Raika-chan… Nanti bakalan saya kirim satu dus penuh roti melon deh… Tapi rotinya masih di pikiran saya. Wkwkwk… Maaf. Bercanda…

Ruki: Dari Jee-ya Zettyra. Hahaha… biar tahu rasa si jingga itu sampe berdarah-darah… A-apa kau bilang? Ichi naksir padaku? Tak mungkin si jeruk itu suka padaku! *muka merah*

Ichi: Mana mungkin aku naksir si cebol ini? *muka merah*

Ito: Sudah tak usah berbohong kalian berdua! Wajah kalian mengkhianati perkataan kalian tadi… Btw, Jee-chan… sudah apdet! R&R lagi ya… *wink-wink*

Ruki: *balik normal* selanjutnya Q-Ren. Akan kusampaikan salam cepat sembuhmu untuknya nanti. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Ichigo kepala batu, dia pasti baik-baik saja…

Ichi: Hei, hei, itu pujian atau ejekan?

Ruki: Berlaku untuk keduanya.

Ito: Sudah apdet! Ripiu ditunggu…

Ichi: Hwahay~llow -chan kayaknya panik banget ya? Tenang! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku cuma ngejailin Rukia. Apa itu salah? *muka innocent* Yo! Review ditunggu…

Ruki: Dari Sorayuki Nichan. Apa aku sepolos itu?

Ito: Haha… Emang iya! Sora-chan… Sankyuu… *meluk-meluk Sora-chan* kalo aku ngebaca ripiu darimu, aku kayak lagi melayang saking senengnya!

Ichi: Tak usah berandai-andai! *njitak author* Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba phobia darah.

Ruki: Selanjutnya dari Mae Otsuka. Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba Inoue? Aku juga bingung. Bukannya dia dibawa ke UKS juga? Tapi kenapa tidak ada ya?

Ichi: Aku juga tak tahu!

Ito: Mae-chan… Sudah apdet nih… Lalu dari Kamikaze Jeanne chan. Jeanne-chan, gara-gara dirimu, aku sekarang jadi keseringan baca fic Ichihitsu!

Ichi: Apa? Kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan si cebol itu?

Toshi: Aku juga tak mau dipasangkan denganmu! *ndepak Ichi*

Ito+Ruki: *tepuk tangan*

Toshi: *shunpo*

Ito: Mengejutkan! Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya-taicho datang. Hati-hati saja Jeanne-chan. Aku saja yang buat sampai dikira gila sama onee-san saya sendiri…

Ruki: Lalu aRaRaNcHa. Entah kenapa, aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia selalu berbuat jahat padaku…

Ito: Yosh! Karena sudah apdet, R&R lagiii…

Ichi: Dari eri-lovekyosohma, masa laluku kenapa kau utak-atik author abal?

Ito: Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan saja tanganku yang mengetik seperti itu!

Ichi: Cih! *njitak author*

Ito: Kenapa kau menjitakku terus?

Ichi: Kau mau aku potong?

Ito: *geleng-geleng sekuat tenaga*

Ichi: Bagus! Yosh! Ripiu lagi ya…

Ruki: Terakhir dar Ruki Yagami. Tak apa-apa kalau telat review. Tadi aku melihat author abal itu menangis karena banyak yang mereview ceritanya.

Ito: Hei! Aku tak secengeng itu! Merci beaucoup! Aku seneng kalo semua suka ceritaku. Yup! Ayo ripiu lagi ya…

Ichi+Ruki: *tiba-tiba ngibrit gara-gara ada hollow*

Ito: Ah! Menyebalkan! Aku ditinggal. Yup! Sekian Riphiew On Air! Sampai jumpa chap5. Oh ya! Semuanya bisa request sapa yang bakal nemenin Ito di rubrik gaje ini buat balas ripiu… Bye-bye minna-san…


	6. Chapter 5

Wo-hoooo... Kuro-chan datang lagi...! *perasaan nama panggilannya ganti mulu*

Haha... Chap kali ini amat sangat panjang!

Aku memecahkan rekor! XDD

Enjoy

Disclaimmie BLEACH © Taito-sensei

Winter Disciplin © Kurochi Agitohana

p.s: 'Riphiew On Air' kali ini off, karena chap yang panjang. Tapi masih ada balasan ripiu.

.

.

.

Kilas balik chappie 4

Rukia yang sering terlambat datang ke sekolah mendapat hukuman dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Di UKS, terjadi hal yang tak terduga oleh Rukia, Ichigo memeluknya! Dan saat pulang, dia mengantarnya sampai depan rumah.

.

.

.

Chappie 5

Blamm... Cklek...

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Kuletakkan tas ranselku di meja belajar dan menggantung mantel juga syalku di belakang pintu. Tempat tidurku yang tertutup dengan bed cover berwarna violet sangat menggoda untuk kutiduri.

Segera saja aku merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurku. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih. Jam wekerku berdetak pelan. Haaah... Ternyata sudah jam delapan malam. Nii-sama dan Nee-san benar-benar tega! Masa aku baru pulang sudah dimarahi dan diberi wejangan panjang lebar mengenai bahaya-seorang-anak-gadis-pulang-larut.

Kriuuukkk...

Ah! Aku lupa kalau aku belum makan malam.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Rukia, ayo turun. Kau belum makan malam kan?" Hehe... baru saja aku memikirkan makan malam, Nee-san sudah menyuruhku makan malam.

"Iya sebentar..." Aku menjawab, tapi masih berbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Setelah Nee-san berjalan kembali ke bawah -kamarku ada di lantai dua, aku segera bangun dan keluar dari kamar.

Masih menggunakan seragam, aku duduk di meja makan dan mulai makan. Aku makan sendirian karena Nii-sama dan Nee-san sudah makan sebelum aku pulang tadi. Saat ini entah Nee-san sedang ada di mana. Yang pasti Nee-san sedang bersama Nii-sama.

Enaknya sudah punya dunia sendiri. Imoutonya yang imut ini makan sendirian, Nee-san malah berduaan dengan Nii-sama.

He? Kenapa aku malah iri dengan Nee-san yang sudah menikah? Bikin susah saja! Makan! Makan!

Aku segera meyuap nasi dengan sumpit dari dalam mangkuk kesukaanku-tentu ada unsur chappy, karena chappie itu imut. Sup miso yang masih mengepulkan asap dari mangkuk satunya langsung kuseruput.

Sejak tadi pagi, entah kenapa yang masuk dalam perutku hanya makanan berjenis roti. Pertama roti pangggang tipis, lalu roti melon-yang-menggoda dari Ichigo.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ichigo...

Aku berhenti mengunyah makanan dalam mulutku. Sumpitku saja masih terjepit di bibirku. Aku bingung dengannya. Terkadang dia terlihat baik, kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Tapi lebih banyak yang menyebalkan daripada yang baik-baik...

Di dalam otakku, ada banyak pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar-putar dan menemui jalan buntu mengenai jawabannya.

Pertama, kenapa Ichigo yang arogan, sombong dan menyebalkan itu mengigau tentang ibunya. Sambil menangis pula.

Kedua, bagaimana bisa aku yang tertidur di kursi, bisa tidur di atas kasur?

Ketiga, siapa yang mengganti seragam-penuh-darahku? Masa iya si kepala orange nan mesum itu? Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku kalau aku bertemu dengannya?

AAAARRRGGHHH...!

Rambutku yang tadinya rapi, sekarang tak berbentuk ketika aku mengacak-acaknya. Hhhh... kepalaku sakit kalau memikirkan hal itu.

Lebih baik selesaikan makan, mandi cepat-cepat dan pergi tidur! Masa bodoh dengan tugas!

Sementara itu, di lain pihak.

Kurosaki Household

Ichigo POV

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Onii-chaaaann..." Suara imut-imut bak malaikat terdengar nyaring dari luar kamarku dibarengi dengan ketukan pintu yang luar biasa keras.

"Ada apa Yuzu? Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu!" Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku sambil menutup sebelah telinga.

"Hehe... Gomen. Makan malam sudah siap. Onii-chan juga sebaiknya cepat makan. Kalau tidak, tempuranya akan dihabiskan ayah lhoo..." Dia berkata sambil menggebu-gebu. Semangat sekali.

"Iya. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi," Aku menutup pintu kamarku lagi setelah Yuzu berbalik kembali ke arah dapur.

Aku berjalan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurku, melepas kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Di dekat kacamataku, ada selembar foto yang tak berbingkai. Hanya tergeletak begitu saja. Lagipula aku memang tak berniat untuk membingkainya. Seperti wanita saja.

Aku mengambil foto itu kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju sisi lain dari tempat tidurku yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela. Seperti yang bisa kulihat, langit musim dingin terlihat lebih pekat daripada langit malam pada musim-musim lain.

Di luar sana salju turun perlahan. Membuat segalanya terlihat putih di bawah naungan langit hitam musim dingin. Tak ada bintang, tak ada bulan. Yang terlihat hanya berjuta-juta butiran salju yang jatuh. Menumpuk, menebal.

Kuangkat tangan kananku yang memegang foto tadi. Melihatnya dengan seksama di bawah cahaya remang-remang lampu jalan depan rumah-karena aku tak menyalakan lampu kamar.

Di dalam sana, hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan berpaut di punggungnya. Satu orang yang sangat kusayangi. Satu orang yang sangat ingin kulindungi, tapi aku gagal. Satu orang yang membuatku membulatkan tekad untuk melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi. Satu orang yang benar-benar berharga. Ibu.

Ibu memakai baju lengan tiga perempat berwarna krem dengan korsase berbentuk bunga di bagian bawah bajunya, rok tujuh per delapan yang menjadi kesayangannya. Rambutnya selalu dikuncir satu, menyisakan sedikit poni yang memanjang dan membingkai wajah tersenyumnya. Cahaya matahari senja musim semi bertahun-tahun lalu itu semakin membuat senyum ibu terlihat begitu bercahaya.

Senyum itu, sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melupakannya. Bahkan di saat terakhir pun, dia tersenyum padaku. Hanya padaku. Karena saat itu...

"ICHIIIIGOOOO..." Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku menjeblak kasar. Aku sudah menduga siapa yang berani-beraninya masuk kamarku dengan tanpa permisi.

BRAKK... DZIIIIINGG...

"DADDY SUPER-FUN KICK..." Orang ini benar-benar membuat darahku mendidih. Tendangannya-yang selalu diberi nama aneh plus norak-meluncur tepat ke arah wajahku. Dengan cepat aku menyimpan foto ibu di bawah bantal-yang tentu saja tak disadari oleh orang menjengkelkan yang sedang menyerangku.

Greepp...

Untung saja reflekku cepat. Aku menghadang tendangannya dengan kedua tanganku, kupegang-bisa dibilang kucengkeram-tumit juga jari-jari kakinya, dan memutarnya. Akibatnya, si bodoh ini juga ikut berputar dan jatuh dengan posisi-yang-sungguh-tak-enak-dilihat di lantai.

"Ughhh... Good job my soooonnn..." Dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia malah mengacungkan jempol di saat begini.

"Mau apa kau ke sini oya-jii?" Aku berdiri di sampingnya-yang masih saja berpose menggelikan-sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan alis yang semakin berkerut.

"Oh! Bagus kalau kau bertanya!" Dia tiba-tiba melompat berdiri. Dengan senyum nista yang menghiasai wajah penuh jenggotnya dan telunjuk yang mengacung tinggi ke atas, dia berkata sambil teriak.

"Lalu?" aku bertanya dengan nada datar terkesan tak tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

"He? Apa-apaan wajah cemberutmu itu?" Dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan!

"Bukan urusanmu! Dari dulu juga sudah begini. Tak usah banyak protes. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ayaaaaahhh... Oni-chaaaaannn... Cepat turun! Nanti makanannya dingiiiinnn..." Yuzu berteriak dari arah dapur. Tak kusangka dia akan sanggup berteriak sekencang itu.

"Hahaha... itu dibicarakan nanti saja. Sekarang ayo kita makaaan~~!" Si jenggot bodoh itu segera berbalik dan meninggalkanku sendiri yang sedang sweat dropped.

"Sial! Aku dikacangin!" Aku mengacak-acak kepalaku dengan frustasi.

"Oniii-chaaannn... Cepat turuuunn..." Lagi-lagi Yuzu berteriak. Kurasa kesabarannya sedikit habis.

"Iya-iya..." Aku balik berteriak agar dia tak perlu meneriakiku lagi. Heran deh! Kenapa semua keluargaku seperti ini?

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Di sana sudah ada ayah, Yuzu dan Karin yang duduk di meja makan. Seperti biasa, baka oya-jii selalu ribut dan ujung-ujungnya pasti akan menangis tak jelas di depan foto ibu yang super-duper-mega-ultra-besar-sekali di dinding. Aku selalu bertanya dalam hati. Percetakan mana yang kena sial gara-gara tingkahnya yang konyol. Sedangkan Karin, dengan cueknya menyantap makanan di hadapannya. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat peduli dengan oya-jii yang berteriak tak jelas.

Selesai makan, aku langsung kembali ke kamar dan menyambar handuk untuk mandi. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Aku ingin berendam dalam air panas yang lama. Aku menyampirkan handuk di bahu kananku, sementara tangan kiriku membawa baju ganti.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, aku segera berbelok ke arah kiri menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung sana dekat dengan dapur. Aku segera meraih kenop pintu.

"Ah! Onii-chan mau mandi ya?" Aku sedikit terlunjak karena tiba-tiba Yuzu berdiri di hadapanku.-mencegatku yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja. Masa aku mau tidur di kamar mandi?" Aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Mau ikuuuuttt..." Yuzu melancarkan jurus puppy dog eyes. Ugghh... Silaaaau...

"Kau kan sudah besar. Lagi pula kau bisa mandi dengan Karin 'kan?" aku berkata padanya dengan tetap mengusap kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Uuuggghhh... Onii-chan pelit, 'kan sudah lama aku tidak mandi bertiga dengan onii-chan dan Karin-chan" dia menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Lucu sekali.

"Hahaha... Lain kali saja ya. Nii-chan capek sekali hari ini...!" Aku menepuk kepalanya sedikit.

"Janji ya?" Dia berbalik menatapku dan bertanya sambil mencucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya! Aku janji!" Aku menunduk agar bisa menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. Kedua tanganku kutumpukan pada lutut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan janji kelingking," Yuzu berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar dan menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya di depan wajahku.

"Janji kelingking?" Aku heran dengan adikku yang satu ini. Kadang dia terlihat dewasa, kadang sifat kekanakan dan manjanya masih juga muncul.

"Iya! Janji kelingking. Kita lakukan janji kelingking agar Nii-chan menepati janji," Ah! Puppy dog eyes andalannya muncul lagi.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Aku mengacungkan kelingking kananku dan kutautka dengan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil.

"Dengan begini, siapa yang mengingkari janji akan kena batunya!" Yuzu menggoyang-goyangkan tautan jari kelingking kami naik dan turun. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat wajahnya yang tertawa bahagia. Dia selalu bersemangat. Agak berbeda dengan Karin yang selalu terlihat masam dan ketus. Tapi kalau sudah bicara tentang sepak bola, dia akan sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah! Kau senang kan. Nii-chan mandi dulu ya!" aku menegakkan kembali badanku dan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"Uhnn..." Yuzu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke depan. Mungkin ke ruang keluarga bersama ayah dan Karin.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menaruh handuk dan baju ganti sekenanya di atas wastafel. Bak mandi segera kuisi dengan air hangat. Baju seragamku yang kotor kubuka dan kutaruh di dalam keranjang baju kotor di sudut kamar mandi.

Setelah air sudah lumayan penuh, aku memberi serbuk mandi ke dalamnya dan segera masuk. Ah! Hangat sekali. Aku memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh serta kepalaku ke dalam air. Otot-ototku yang tegang seharian ini seperti hilang. Air hangat memang pilihan yang bagus untuk hal ini.

Kepalaku kuangkat sedikit dari dalam air sampai sebatas hidungku dapat mengambil udara. Aku membuka mata, kejadian hari ini berkelebat di hadapanku. Dia... Dia yang selama ini kuperhatikan, begitu menarik. Gadis keras kepala. Tapi aku suka saat aku menggodanya seharian ini.

Aku tersenyum sedikit ketika mengingat wajahnya yang selalu tersipu bila kudekati. Maksudnya dalam artian kudekati sampai benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya. Kalau sudah begitu, dia pasti gelagapan walau kurasa egonya tinggi.

Rukia Kuchiki, murid kelas 1-3 yang selalu datang terlambat. Memang setiap harinya anggota yang lain yang mengurus keterlambatannya. Tapi walau begitu, aku sering memperhatikan dia. Lebih tepatnya, aku memperhatikan dia sejak dia mulai menjadi murid baru di Karakura High.

Entah kenapa dia selalu menarik perhatianku. Setelah kuselidiki, ternyata dia teman kecil si Renji. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Aku selalu bertanya soal dia kepada Renji. Awalnya Renji kaget setengah mati karena tahu aku tertarik pada seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya sejak masuk SMA.

Aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa perasaanku padanya hanya sekedar suka atau lebih. Matanya, suaranya, wajahnya, sentuhan tangannya, bahkan tingkah lakunya terpatri jelas di ingatanku walau aku baru benar-benar bicara padanya hari ini.

Apa perasaan ini terburu-buru? Aku memang sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama, tapi aku tak tahu apa ini benar. Ah! Pusing sekali! Kenapa pikiranku sama sekali tak fokus? Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku gila.

Kejadian hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku sudah memprediksi kalau reaksinya kepadaku-yang menghukum sekaligus menggodanya-akan seperti itu-keras kepala dan jutek. Tapi aku tak memperhitungkan kecelakaan kecil tadi.

Untungnya tadi aku sudah membuka perban sial itu waktu pulang. Kalau tidak, Yuzu pasti khawatir. Ah! Aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan pingsan di hadapannya-bahkan di pelukannya. Apalagi aku mengigau tentang ibu. Saat aku sadar dari pingsan pun, dia ada di sana-tidur di samping tempat tidur dengan seragam kotor penuh dengan darahku.

Flashback

Still Ichigo POV

"Uuugghhh... Sakit sekali kepalaku," Aku membuka sedikit mataku. Cahaya lampu ruang UKS menyeruak masuk ke dalam iris mataku. Pupilku segera melakukan penyesuaian agar tak sakit. Dengan sedikit memincingkan mata, aku meraba kepalaku yang sepertinya diperban dengan tangan kananku.

Ah! Ternyata aku pingsan ya? Jam berapa ini? Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, jam dinding yang berdetak lambat itu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Sekolah sudah selesai dari tadi rupanya.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk walau rasanya masih berputar-putar. Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaanku, aku melihat sosoknya di sebelah kiriku. Sosok mungil yang selalu kuperhatikan sejak lama. Dia tertidur di samping tempat tidurku dengan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal.

Wajahnya dia tolehkan ke arah kanan, sehingga aku dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Ada sedikit bercak darah di pipi kanannya. Pasti itu darahku tadi. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan mengusap pipinya yang terkena darah. Dia menggeliat sedikit karena kusentuh.

Badannya sedikit dingin. Bodoh sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur tanpa selimut di musim dingin. Aku menyibakkan selimut yang dari tadi ada di atas tubuhku dan turun dari kasur. Aku berjalan ke arahnya yang sepertinya tertidur lelap dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi ala bridal style.

Bridal style? Aku membayangkan kalau dia benar-benar menjadi istriku. Heh! Boleh juga kalau seperti itu. aku menghela nafas penjang. Kenapa aku berpikiran aneh-aneh tentangnya? Lebih baik dia kubaringkan saja di kasur.

Kepalanya yang berada di lengan kananku dia sandarkan merapat di dadaku. Aku jadi salah tingkah kalau seperti ini. Sebelum aku melakukan hal aneh-aneh kepadanya, aku membaringkannya ke atas kasur perlahan-lahan. Kumohon... Jangan bangun. Jangan bangun dulu. Kalau kau bangun sekarang, bisa-bisa aku terkena serangan jantung.

Setelah kubaringkan, aku melihat ke arahnya sekilas. Ah! Bajunya kotor penuh bercak darahku. Aduuuhhh... Bagaimana ini? Bajunya harus diganti. Tak mungkin dia tidur dengan baju kotor seperti itu kan?

Tapi aku bingung. Siapa yang bisa kumintai tolong menggantikan bajunya? Sedangkan jam segini, pasti murid-murid lain sudah pulang. Kalau pun masih ada, pasti hanya anak-anak klub olahraga. Cowok semua kan! Sama saja bohong!

Ah sudahlah! Siapapun yang lewat di depan UKS akan kucegat untuk kumintai tolong. Yang penting cewek! Aku tak rela minta tolong pada cowok. Kalau itu terjadi, lebih baik aku saja yang menggantikan bajunya sendiri.

Aku... Menggantikan bajunya? Tampaknya pikiranku sudah tak waras! Jangan bodoh Ichigo!

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari di dekat kasur. Biasanya di sana ada baju ganti. Walau mungkin nanti kebesaran di tubuhnya, yang penting bajunya bersih. Aku membuka lemari itu dan mencari seragam dengan ukuran paling kecil.

Setelah sedikit frustasi mencari karena baju ukuran kecil itu susah didapat, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Kenapa letaknya mesti di paling bawah dan di ujung? Bikin repot saja! Aku segera menarik baju itu dan berjalan lagi ke arahnya.

Aduuuhh... Tanganku gemetaran. Masa aku sendiri yang harus menggantikan bajunya? Sudahlah! Daripada dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan seragam kotor itu?

Aku duduk di sisi kiri ranjang. Tanganku mulai membuka pita sekolah di lehernya dan menaruhnya di meja samping kasur. Aku menahan nafasku. Aku sampai pada bagian yang menegangkan! Apa aku tutup mataku saja saat aku membuka kancingnya ya? Tapi kalau aku menutup mataku, bagaimana bisa aku mengganti bajunya?

Baru saja aku membuka kancing pertama, aku mendengar langkah kaki di luar ruangan.

Sreeeeggg...

"Rukiaaaa~ Ichigoooo~" Teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Aku membeku seketika. Kedua tanganku masih berada di atas seragamnya yang telah terbuka satu kancing. Gawaaaaaatt... Siapa yang berani-beraninya masuk tanpa ketuk?

Dengan gerak lambat, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Di sana, sama sepertiku, ada dua sosok makhluk yang membeku sambil jaw dropped.

"Aaaaaa... Kau apakan Rukia-chan Ichigo bakaaaa...!"

Dzziiiiingg... BRUAKKK...

"Aduuuhh... Apa-apaan kau Tatsuki? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menendangku?" Aku menunjuk sang tersangka yang menendangku tiba-tiba.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kau mau melakukan apa pada Rukia-chan?" Dia balik menunjukku dengan memasang muka sangar. Dasar maniak karate. Tendangannya di perutku sakit sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin menggantikan bajunya saja," Aku berganti mengarahkan teunjukku ke arah Rukia yang masih tertidur walau ada orang yang berteriak di sekitarnya.

"Menggantikan bajunya? Dasar mesum! Rasakan ini!" Tatsuki mulai menyerangku lagi. Tampaknya aku salah bicara. Dia semakin kalap! Kenapa di saat seperti tadi harus dia yang muncuuuuulll... aku mencoba mencari bantuan.

"Hei Renji! Bantu aku menjinakkan dia," aku menangkis tinjunya dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Maaf kawan! Itu tak akan bisa," Dengan santainya dia menjawab seperti itu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"APA? Hei! Dia kan pacarmu! Setidaknya coba hentikan dia sebentar. Bisa-bisa aku yang babak belur," aku menundukkan kepala melihat dia mengayunkan kakinya ke atas.

"Hahaha... Aku tak bodoh Ichigo. Aku tak akan mau melawannya saat dia kalap seperti itu."

"APA?"

SRUUKK...

"Huuuooooooo..."

BRUKKK...

"Adududuuh... Hei! Lepaskan Tatsuki!" Aku jatuh tertelungkup setelah tak sengaja menginjak selimut yang sepertinya tadi dilempar oleh Rukia. Selimut pembawa sial!

"Heh! Tidak akan!" Tatsuki malah asyik duduk di atas punggungku sambil menahan tangan kiriku di atas punggungku sendiri.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku menyerah! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hahaha... setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" Tatsuki melepas cengkramannya dari tangan kiriku dan berdiri.

"Jangan bodoh! Tadi itu kau hanya beruntung tahu!" Aku berdiri sambil mengusap lengan kiriku yang tadi dicengkramnya. Sakit juga.

"Tetap saja aku yang menang!"

"Hei-hei! Apa kalian melupakan sesuatu?" Renji bertanya sambil menunjuk Rukia yang masih juga tertidur. Aku dan Tatsuki segera mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah Rukia.

"Ah! Rukia-chan!" Sepertinya Tatsuki lupa tujuannya memukuliku tadi. Gawat. Sekarang dia teringat lagi.

"Eh? Aku bisa jelaskan!" Aku mulai panik lagi. Jangan sampai mereka berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Haaahh... Kau ini bodoh sekali Ichigo! Tatsuki, lebih baik kau saja ang menggantikan baju Rukia," Renji menengahi Tatsuki yang akan menghajarku lagi.

"Hooo... Baiklah. Nah! Kalian berdua keluarlah!"

BRUUUKKK... Sreeeggg...

"Aduuuuhhh... Kasar sekali. Sudah berapa kali aku ditendang hari ini?" Aku meraba punggungku yang barusan ditendang keluar dari UKS oleh Tatsuki.

"Menyedihkan sekali kau Ichigo!" Renji juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Heh! Lebih menyedihkan siapa? Bisa-bisanya kau memilih Tatsuki menjadi pacarmu!"

Bletaakkk...

"Aduuuh... Hoi! Renji! Yang benar saja!" Aku mengusap bekas jitakan Renji.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina Tatsuki, jeruk!"

"Dasar Baboon Queen!"

End of flashback

Ah! Kalau aku mengingat itu lagi, aku jadi salah tingkah. Hampir saja aku membuka bajunya. Untung saja Tatsuki dan Renji datang. Kalau tidak, aku tak tahu aku akan berbuat apa.

Kedua tanganku kusapukan di rambutku. Ah! Airnya sudah mulai dingin. Sebaiknya aku keluar saja daripada menanggung resiko masuk angin.

Aku melangkah keluar dari bak mandi, menyambar handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh dan kepalaku yang basah. Setelah memakai baju ganti yang kubawa tadi, aku keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

"Ichi-nii, si jenggot memanggilmu tuh!" Aku yang akan menaiki tangga menengok ke arah Karin yang sedang mengambil jus dari kulkas.

"Mau apa dia memanggilku?" Aku bertanya pada Karin dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Bukan urusanku!" Ketus sekali dia yang menjawab.

"Haaahh... Baiklah... Di mana dia?"

"Hnn..." Karin hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil menunjuk arah ruang keluarga dengan jempol kirinya. Rupanya dia sedang meminum jusnya. Pantas saja hanya 'hn' yang keluar.

Aku berbalik arah menuju ruang keluarga yang berada di sebelah kiri ruang makan. Di sana oya-jii dengan hebohnya menonton acara norak di televisi bersama Yuzu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Aku berdiri di sebelah ayah sambil melipat kedua tanganku sementara haduk kecilku bertengger di atas pundak kiriku.

"Oh yeaaaahhhh! BWAHAHAHAHA..." Dia dan Yuzu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan berteriak menyedihkan-menurut telingaku. Ternyata acara itu. Acara terkutuk dengan tokoh utama Don Kanonji sang pengusir bad spirit sialan.

Ternyata suaraku tadi tenggelam oleh tertawa mereka berdua-bertiga dengan Don Kanonji-yang membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hoi... Ayah!" aku mulai sedikit kesal karena dia sepertinya tak menyadari kedatanganku.

"BWAHAHAHAHA..." Sial! Kenapa semakin keras?

"Ayah!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA..." Urat-urat di kepalaku mulai bermunculan. Menyebalkan!

DZIIIIIIIINGGG... DUAKKK...

Aku menendangnya tepat di wajah. Dia terlempar cukup jauh hingga ke belakang. Yuzu hanya sweat dropped melihatnya. Karin, diam saja sambil minum jus.

"Uuughh... Rahangku..." Dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya-dari jatuh tertelungkup-dan memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa-apaan kau my ssoooonnnn... Kenapa kau menendangkuuuuu?" Dia melompat berdiri dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Sudahlah! Mau apa kau memanggilku?"

"Oh! Benar! Aku tadi memanggilmu!" dia menepukkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal pada telapak tangan kirinya, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'pop' kecil.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Soal itu, ayo ikut aku," Aku membelalakkan mataku. Tak biasanya dia seserius ini. Apa ada hal yang begitu penting yang harus dibicarakan hanya berdua denganku? Daripada bertanya pada diri sendiri, lebih baik aku mengikutinya saja.

Ayah berjalan menuju klinik dan duduk di mejanya, sedangkan aku hanya berdiri di dekatnya.

"Yang ingin kubicarakan..."

Kuchiki Household

Ruang keluarga

Rukia POV

"Apa yang ingin Nii-sama dan Nee-san bicarakan? Apa tidak bisa besok saja saat sarapan?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku tanda tak setuju kalau harus bicara serius saat ini. Padahal aku ingin tidur. Udara dingin semakin membuatku mengantuk.

"Saat sarapan? Apa kau amnesia Rukia? Kau tidak pernah sarapan karena selalu bangun terlambat. Jangan mengigau!" Nee-san berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum. Aku sedikit bergidik melihatnya. Bukan! Bukan senyum tulus yang bisa menenangkan hati, melainkan senyumnya ini sedikit mirip dengan senyum Unohaha-sensei. Dokter jaga UKS itu memiliki senyum mematikan! Kenapa Nee-san bisa menirunya?

"La-lalu, apa yang ingin kalian berdua sampaikan?" Aku menciut merasakan aura hitam Nee-san yang sedikit keluar. Gawat! Kenapa Nee-san jadi OOC seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba aku jadi cengo. Aura hitam Nee-san hilang. Hilang sama sekali! Sekarang background bunga-bunga keluar dari belakangnya. A-apa aku tak salah lihat? Ternyata aura Nii-sama lebih membuatku cengo! Bunga sakura bermekaran di sekelilingnya, bahkan ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Banyak sekali kupu-kupu!

Terlihat di mataku, mereka tersenyum lima jari. Kejadian langka yang dilakukan Nii-sama! Seharusnya tadi aku membawa kamera biar bisa memotret Nii-sama yang sedang tersenyum lima jari.

"Kami akan menyampaikan hal yang bagus!" Nee-san mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajahku.

"Hal yang bagus? Apa itu?" Aku masih sedikit cengo dengan pemandangan langka di hadapanku.

"Besok kami akan ke Tokyo selama dua minggu...!" Sekarang Nee-san mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berbentuk huruf V, alias simbol Victory.

"..." Aku tambah cengo. Jaw dropped lebih tepatnya.

"To-Tokyo? Dua minggu?"

"Iya! Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Nee-san mengadipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Apanya yang bagus? Lalu aku bagaimana besok? Dan dua minggu lagi? Masa aku harus tinggal di rumah sendiri selama itu?" Aku berdiri tiba-tiba dan menjambak rambutku, frustasi dengan tingkah aneh bin ajaib milik dua kakakku ini.

"Tenanglah Rukia," Nii-sama angkat bicara. Walau senyum lima jarinya sudah hilang, tapi raut wajah senangnya belum redup juga.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang Nii-sama? Tega sekali kalian liburan sendirian tanpa aku? Kenapa aku ditinggal? Aku mau ikut!" Aku mencucutkan bibirku.

"Bukan liburan Rukia..."

"He? Apa maksud Nee-san bukan liburan?"

"Makanya duduklah dulu. Bagaimana bisa Nee-san jelaskan kalau kau seperti itu?"

"Ehehe... Maaf," Aku menjulurkan lidahku sedikit dan duduk kembali.

"Jadi apa maksudnya Nee-san, Nii-sama?" Aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Nii-sama mendapatkan tugas dari perusahaan untuk cabang di Tokyo," Nee-san mulai menjelaskan padaku dengan memasang wajah biasa-walau gagal karena masih tetap tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Aku bingung. Kalau Nii-sama yang mendapat tugas, kenapa tadi bilangnya 'kami'?

"Besok sepulang sekolah kau jangan pulang ke sini."

"Ha? Apa maksudnya Nee-san?"

"Karena kau akan sendirian di sini, Rukia! Nee-san tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Lalu aku harus pulang ke mana kalau bukan ke sini?" Aku mengerutkan alisku sampai hampir bersentuhan.

"Tenanglah! Ada seorang temanku yang menawarkan diri untuk menjagamu selagi kami pergi," Nii-sama berkata dengan tenang dengan raut wajah bahagia yang belum hilang.

"Siapa?" Aku penasaran siapa teman Nii-sama yang menawarkan diri untuk menjagaku?

"Besok kau akan menemuinya. Anaknya bersekolah di sekolahmu juga. Tapi sepertinya dia setingkat di atasmu," Nii-sama menjelaskan sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Begitu ya... Kalau begitu apa pembicaraannya selesai? Aku sudah ngantuk..." Aku mengucek-ucek mataku sambil menguap kecil.

"Ya. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu," Ujar Nii-sama dan Nee-san barengan. Hehe... Ternyata mereka pasangan yang kompak.

Aku beranjak dari kursi ruang keluarga menuju kamarku. Sebelum menaiki tangga, aku teringat sesuatu. Saat membicarakan hal ini, mereka berdua senyam-senyum gak jelas. Jangan-jangan... Lalu aku melihat ke arah Nii-sama dan Nee-san yang masih duduk di ruang keluarga dan berkata dengan diiringi senyuman misterius.

"Oh ya Nii-sama, kalau Nee-san ikut, apa kalian akan melakukan bulan madu rahasia?"

"RUKIAA...!"

Wuuuunggg...

Sebuah bantal melesat ke arahku. Nee-san yang melemparnya. Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke atas. Untung saja tadi sempat menghindar dari timpukan bantal kursi.

"Ahahaha..." Aku berlari menuju kamarku untuk tidur.

TBC

.

.

.

Phhuaaahhhh... Panjang bangeeeeeeeetttt... Hahaha... Kalau bikin pas lagi seneng emang jadi banyak ya!

Mungkin chap depan bakalan lebih kerasa genre Hurt/Comfort daripada Humornya... Tapi baru kemungkinan. Soalnya aku ini plin-plan nentuin plot cerita. ==a

Sekedar info gak penting: Aku pernah mimpi dapet flame! Ngeri ih waktu ngebacanya. Sampe-sampe waktu bangun, aku langsung cek email! X333 *gak penting? Emang!*

**Arlheaa**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa kali ini sudah ada permintaanmu yang kukabulkan? Nah! Sudah kukabulkan lewat flashback! Tapi Ruki-nee belum tahu kejadian sebenarnya! Jadinya ntar bakalan heboh! XDD Mengenai kissu yang ternyata hanya mimpi, ntar kukabulin deh! *ah! Aku ngasih spoiler...!* Habis kasian lihat dirimu yang nangis guling-guling... Haha... R&R! R&R! *maksa*

**Q-Ren**

Hohoho... berdasarkan penghitunganku mengenai berapa lama Rukia dimarahi, sepertinya dia diberi wejangan oleh Byakuya dan Hisana selama satu jam lebih! Wakaka... Poor Rukia... *ditebas Ruki-nee* Sudah update! R&R lagi!

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

Hahaha... Ai-chan, kali ini Ichirukinya cuma nyempil dikit. Itu juga gak ada sweet-sweetnya. *pundung di pojokan* Ichi jadi baik gara-gara gegar otak! Puh! Becanda! Gak mungkin aku bikin Ichi gegar otak. Ntar bisa-bisa aku ditebas ama Zangetsu. Penasaran? Apa kali ini tambah penasaran? Aku juga penasaran! *gak nyambung* Ayooo R&R...

**yuuna hihara**

Kali ini Ichirukinya dikiiiiittt... Bahkan gak kelihatan... *nangis gaje* Padahal aku juga suka kalau banyak Ichirukinya! Haha... Ruki-nee dimarahin gara-gara nyolong shiratama! *dikemplang Ruki* Kenapa gak bilang-bilang aku kalo lagi bakar sate? Kan aku bisa minta! *dihajar Yuu-chan* Nah! Kalo soal foto, fotonya sapa ya? Ayo tebak! Kalo bener, ntar kubuat satu chap full Ichiruki lagi! *ngajak tebak-tebakan gak penting* Updated! R&R...

**Sora Hinase**

Nhaaa... Dirimu pengikut SBY ya? Ada logonya pak SBY yang nyempil di reviewmu! *dikemplang pak SBY gara-gara nyinggung soal logonya* Gomen bicara gak penting... Yosh! HIDUP ICHIRUKI...! Sesama maniak Ichiruki, aku akan selalu dukung itu pair! R&R... R&R...

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**

Dirimu ngiler gara-gara kissu yang hanya mimpi? Nanti kubuat kau nosebleed gara-gara buat Ichiruki ciuman beneran! Hahaha... *ketawa nista* Ichi ngloyor gara-gara inget buku pornonya belom disimpen. Ntar takut ketahuan ama Yuzu. XDD *dijitak Ichi*

Uapaah? Pomegranate? Kalo gak salah, pomegranate itu delima yak? Bener apa gak sih? *bingung ndiri* Kamu kukasih pome de terre(baca: kentang, dalam bahasa Perancis) aja deh! Punyaku banyak kok! *ditendang Rai-chan* Huhu... Gomen ngaco... Sudah di-update! R&R LAGIIII...

**greenmidori**

Uuugghh... Beneran suka? Hehehe... Sankyuu... *peluk-peluk Midori-chan* Gomen kali ini Ichirukinya dikit... R&R ditunggu...

**eri-lovekyosohma**

Eri-chan... Dirimu ituh... Otak mesum milikmu itu gunakan saja buat bikin Ichiruki rate-M... Ntar pasti ku R&R *dikemplang eri-chan* Huaaaa... Inget ini bulan puasa! Libur dulu baca fic rate-M. *ketahuan aku juga mesum* Hohoho... Ntar kuberi kissu yang dahsyat di chap-chap akan datang! R&R...

**ChikyuLupHJJ**

Hyaaa... Ada apa Kyu-chan? *kaget gara-gara Kyu teriak di telinga author* Muahaha... Ternyata dirimu juga berharap itu ciuman asli... Kekeke... *ketawa ala Hiruma* Hah? Apa iya Ichi nglakuin itu pas Ruki-nee tidur? *disambit gara-gara lupa ama cerita sendiri* Enggak kok... Ichi masih bissa nahan diri walo kayaknya udah kebelet pengen nyium Ruki-nee. *ditebas Ichi* Updated! R&R...

**minami kyookai**

Tau nih! Gak kusangka Ruki-nee juga mesum ternyata... *dibekuin* Nyaaa... Dirimu berbakat jadi komentator sepak bola! Hehehe... Kali ini Riphiew On Air gak ada. Aku ini author plin-plan. Riphiew On Air bakalan ada kalo aku lagi mood munculin tuh dua orang jadi bintang tamuku. R&R...

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

Hu'uh... Cuma mimpi. Ketahuan banget Ruki-nee pengen juga dicium ama Ichi... –plakk!– Jee-chan lumer? Apa Jee-chan terbuat dari mentega? *tunyuk-tunyuk Jee-chan pake jari* –ditendang Jee-chan–

Hohoho... Cinta yang bersemi itu mirip musim semi. Padahal ceritanya musim dingin. Aku stress bikin fic pake latar musim dingin. Padahal di Jepang blom musim dingin... *mulai ngaco* Hehehe... Arigatou fic-q dibilang kayak komik. *muka merah*

Ketahuan kalo aku suka nonton si kelinci babi. Abisnya seru! Kalo nonton sinetron, yang ada malah bikin pusing... *ditendang sinetron fc* –emang ada sinetron fc?– Nee... Sudah update! R&R...

**bl3achtou4ro**

Nehehe... Feeling yang bagus! *thumb up* Chap kali ini Ichi ngungkapin semua isi hatinya. Tapi di kamar mandi... Uuugghhh... Makasih udah di-fave... *meluk-meluk Naoto-chan* Ayo R&R...

**aRaRaNcHa**

Ichi abis kuungkep+kukukus jadinya dia melunak... *gak nyambung* Aku juga kaget Ruki-nee bisa mimpi kissing... Chap depan pasti kubuat lebih 'ada-ada' lagi... –lha?– R&R...

**Shinigami Yui Kurosaki**

Yui-chan, aku kaget waktu tahu Ichi bisa romantis ama Ruki-nee... Yui juga pengen digenggam ama Ichi? Ntar kukasih tahu Ichi deh...! XDDD Ahaha... Makasih kalo ceritanya dibilang bagus. Padahal aku masih pemula dalam tulis-menulis. R&R...

**Sorayuki Nichan**

Ngeee... Jangan jambak rambutku... Nanti kekinclongan botaknya Ikkaku bakalan tersaingi... *dilempar Ikkaku* Gomen, waktu itu gak sempet PM... Buru-buru sih... Hei, hei! Aku ini anak baik dan tidak sombong–plakk!– Jangan bilang durhaka dong... *dikemplang Yuki-chan* –nghaaa... panggilannya kuganti seenak udel–

Nah! Puasamu batal gara-gara baca scene kissu. *ditendang* Review dari dirimu itu selalu histeris ya? Aku yang baca ampe kejang-kejang... X333 Muehehe... Dikau yang baca aja senyam-senyum gaje, apalagi aku yang buat? Sudah apdet! R&R...

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

Uwooo... Aku kaget setengah idup! Baru tahu kalo Ruki-nee cabul! *Ruki: Memangnya siapa yang buat naskah fic? -emosi-* Updated! R&R...

**Kamikaze Jeanne chan**

Ahaha... Dirimu emang selalu terlambat! Gara-gara dikau pula aku jadi fujoshi sekarang! *dijambak Jeanne-chan* Gak bisa... Gak bisa... Aku gak bisa buat lebih dari itu! Ntar kau tambah pervert! Bahkan aku sudah pervert –ngaku– Sudah di-update! Awas kalo telat R&R lagi... *digorok Jeanne*

**Eka Kuchiki**

Uhn! Gak papa kalo baru ripiu... Aku seneng kalo ada yang ripiu... . Aaaaaahhh... Benarkah romantiiiiisss... *ikutan jerit gaje* Wehehehe... Gak nyangka banyak yang nosebleed gara-gara ciumannya... Ayo R&R...

**Sakura D. san**

Nishishishi... Makasih kalu udah sempet baca :3 Ahaha… Dihasut ama Jeanne ya? *dikemplang Jeanne* Gara-gara Jeanne pula, sekarang aku jadi sering baca yaoi… Jadi kepincut ama pair IchiHitsu! . Hehe… Sudah Update! R&R lagi yaw… *ngarep* *ditendang*

Nah! Karena sudah selesai yang balas ripiu, mohon ripiunya lagi minna-san... Ayoooo... Tembus angka 80 review! *tereak-tereak pake toa colongan*

p.s: Buat para author semuanya... Nyari tau kalo ada festival gimana? Apa ada communitie author Bleach Indo? Aku dikasih tahu dong... Kan pengen juga ikutan... X333


	7. Chapter 6

Minna, minna, minna, minnaaaa~~~ Kuro datang lagi! *dilempar sepatu*

Aduh~ Mohon maaf Kuro baru sempet update sekarang!

*natap ripiu* *cengo* Gak nyangka bakalan banyak banget yang ripiu~ T^T Kuro love you all! *meluk-meluk ripiuer*

Nyah! Gak banyak histeria, enjoy!

Disclaimmer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Winter Disciplin © Kurochi Agitohana

Warning: Full of OOC! Don't like don't read!

* * *

Kilas balik chappie 5

Rukia yang sering terlambat berangkat sekolah diberi hukuman neraka oleh Kurosaki Ichigo. Setelah diantar pulang oleh Ichigo, Rukia mendapat berita mengejutkan! Dia akan dititipkan pada salah seorang teman Byakuya selama dua minggu!

* * *

Chappie 6

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah ringan menjauhi pekarangan rumah yang tertutup salju. Hari ini salju menumpuk, bahkan masih ada yang turun walau dalam jumlah yang sedikit. Salju yang menumpuk itu mencapai mata kakiku. Cukup sulit digunakan untuk berjalan. Tapi untung saja jalan utama tak terlalu tertutup. Kalau tertutup sepenuhnya, bagaimana orang akan beraktifitas?

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan ke dalam saku mantelku. Berusaha mengusir sedikit rasa dingin yang mengejarku sejak keluar dari rumah tadi.

Srak... Srak... Srak...

Suara langkah kakiku terdengar jelas–gara-gara salju–di jalanan. Satu hal yang membuat aku heran sepanjang pagi ini... Kenapa aku bisa bangun pagi ya? Biasanya aku selalu bangun terlambat dan tak akan bangun walau kau berteriak kencang tepat di telingaku.

Sewaktu turun dari kamar menuju dapur pun, Nee-san terlihat shock. Dia bahkan sampai mengigau kalau aku bukan Rukia. Nii-sama juga sama saja. Dia bahkan sepanjang sarapan memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aku-tak-percaya-hal-ini-bisa-terjadi. Mereka berdua menatapku seakan aku ini adalah makhluk asing yang baru mendarat di bumi.

Aku sampai salah tingkah di hadapan mereka berdua. Memakan sarapan pun jadi tak berselera. Padahal aku sangat lapar. Alhasil, aku hanya makan separuh dari jatah makan pagi. Menyesal aku pergi cepat-cepat, sekarang perutku masih bernyanyi dengan riang gembira.

"Rukia-chan~" Aku menengok ke belakang mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku melihat Momo berlari ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh.

"Mo–" Perkataanku diinterupsi pelukan Momo yang tiba-tiba.

"Rukia-chan~" Dia malah mempererat pelukannya dan juga mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Aku akan mabuk di pagi hari.

"Momo, lepas. Aku berasa mual~" Aku berusaha melepas pelukan-penyebab-mabuk milik Momo dengan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya dengan tangan mungilku.

"Ahaha... Gomenna Ruki-chan. Aku hanya heran saja denganmu hari ini," dia berbicara seperti itu sambil menggosok belakang lehernya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Santai sekali sih dia berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku melipat kedua tanganku serta mengerutkan kedua alisku hingga hampir bertaut satu sama lain. "Yaaah... Biasanya kan Ruki-chan jam segini masih ada di kasur!" Momo meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di dagu dan menerawang ke langit sambil mulai berjalan lambat. Aku sweat dropped melihat gayanya yang sama sekali tak mirip detektif itu.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar alasannya memelukku pagi-pagi. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku hingga dapat berjalan sejajar dengan Momo. Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Dari tadi dia tak melepas pose norak itu. Bahkan sekarang ditambah dengan kerutan di dahi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis lugu ini, aku tak mau tahu. Karena hal itu sepertinya mencurigakan dan aku tak mau terlibat di dalamnya.

"Oh iya!" Dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya dan timbul bunyi 'plop'. Aku sedikit terlunjak dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan horor. Tapi apa yang kudapat darinya? Momo malah tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku. Aku bergidik melihatnya seperti itu.

"A-ada apa Momo?" Aku bertanya sedikit gagap karena perubahan sikap Momo yang terlalu 1800, atau mungkin malah lebih dari itu. "Ehehe..." Seringainya malah semakin melebar! Apa Momo kemasukan arwah musim dingin ya?

Aku mengambil tiga langkah mundur dari tempat semula aku berdiri. Di-dia mendekat! Aku jadi semakin merinding. Ketika dia sudah sampai di hadapanku, dia memegang kedua pundakku, membuatku tak bisa lari. "Ruki-chan, aku dengar kemarin Kurosaki-senpai terluka saat di ruang kesehatan?" Aku hanya mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan Momo.

"Lalu, apa benar kau menunggui Kuro-senpai?"

"Err..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan penuh arti milik Momo. Kenapa aku jadi ingin berlari ya? "Hehehe..." Aku hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil melepas pelan-pelan cengkeraman Momo. Langkah selanjutnya...

Wuuuuushh...

"Ah! Ruki-chan, jangan lari. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Aku melihat ke belakang, kulihat Momo mengejarku sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan mulutnya komat-kamit memanggil namaku.

"Hahaha... Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa, Momo..." Aku sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari Momo yang masih berlari mengejarku.

Bruukk...

"Aduuuhh..."

"Ouchh..."

Aku mendongak ke atas berusaha melihat siapa yang tadi menimbulkan bunyi 'ouchh'. Seketika itu pula, aku hanya bisa jaw dropped. Kenapa harus dia yang aku tabrak?

"Hei kau! Hati-hati kalau jalan!" Dia mengusap dadanya yang tadi terkena hantam kepalaku. Tapi sepertinya dia belum sadar kalau aku yang menabraknya. Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tampang garang. Tapi berubah ketika dia mendapati wajahku masih dengan jaw dropped.

"Hoo~ Ternyata kau ya, Kuchiki?" Dia hanya menatapku yang masih terduduk di jalan dingin penuh salju sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aduh, Ruki-chan. Larimu kencang sekali. Aku capek pagi-pagi harus terus lari," aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan mendapati Momo ngos-ngosan dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut.

"Hye? Ruki-chan, kenapa kau duduk di jalan? Bukannya itu dingin?" Momo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan berjongkok di sebelahku. Apa dia tak sadar ada si jeruk mesum di depannya?

"Ehem!" Aku dan Momo langsung menoleh mendengarnya berdehem. "Ah! Kuro-senpai! Ohayou!" Aku sweat dropped melihat Momo yang langsung melompat berdiri begitu melihat si jeruk.

"O-ohayou!" Ternyata dia juga sweat dropped! "Ah! Kuro-senpai, apa benar kemarin kau terluka di ruang kesehatan? Terus apa Ruki-chan menungguimu?" Momo bertanya kepada Ichigo dengan suara yang menggebu-gebu. Aku berdiri setelah sadar kalau duduk di atas salju itu sama saja dengan tindakan bodoh.

"Oh, soal itu ya?" Kulihat Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Momo. Sedangkan Momo malah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Errr... Itu... Ano..." Ichigo hanya mengusap belakang lehernya. Dia, gugup ya?

"Benar tidak Kuro-senpai?" Momo semakin mendesak Ichigo. Dalam hati aku berbisik, rasakan kau jeruk! Tapi, sepertinya situasi ini juga berbahaya untukku.

"Ruki-chan, tadi kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Tuh kan! Momo malah balik bertanya padaku tentang hal itu–lagi.

"Hahaha... Itu..." Aku tertawa keki sambil melihat arah lain.

Wussshh...

"Ah! Ruki-chan~ Kenapa kau lari lagi?" Suara Momo menggema menuju telingaku. Dia sepertinya kesal tak kuhiraukan. Ichigo, kuserahkan masalah Momo yang serba ingin tahu kepadamu! Yang penting, seharian ini aku harus jauh-jauh dari makhluk oren Ichigo dan cewek cepol Momo.

* * *

Time skip

Istirahat siang

Koridor lantai tiga gedung utama tampak penuh dengan murid-murid yang ingin beristirahat. Aku juga termasuk di dalamnya, tapi tempat yang ingin kutuju bukan atap sekolah maupun halaman belakang sekolah seperti biasa dimana aku selalu menghabiskan makan siang dengan yang lainnya. Tentu saja hanya pada saat musim semi, panas atau gugur. Memangnya siapa yang mau makan siang di luar jika ada banyak salju?

Kali ini aku melangkah sendirian menyusuri koridor dengan langkah lebar. Tujuanku, toilet wanita. Terima kasih kepada Mayuri-sensei yang sama sekali tak mengijinkan seorang murid pun untuk keluar dari pelajarannya walau hanya sekadar ingin buang air kecil.

Yang benar saja! Aku sudah menahan hasrat ingin buang air kecil sejak tadi. Kalau bukan karena ancaman 'akan-kujadikan-kalian-bahan-percobaanku-jika-ada-salah-satu-dari-kalian-yang-tak-mengikuti-pelajaranku,' aku pasti sudah melarikan diri dari sana.

Ah! Surga di depan mata! Itu dia toiletnya.

"Hei, kau midget! Berhenti di situ!" Langkahku berhenti seketika. Suara ini. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku kesal. Aku segera membalikkan badanku–bertemu pandang dengannya. Benar kan! Ternyata Ichigo yang menginterupsi angan-angan indahku tentang toilet.

"Mau apa kau?" Aku hanya menanggapi dirinya dengan ketus. "Ck! Kasar sekali. Kau seperti bukan wanita saja."

"Apa kau bilang?" Ternyata dia mau mengajak berkelahi ya? Ayo saja! Akan kuladeni kau. "Sudahlah lupakan! Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu," dia hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di tembok koridor.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Heran dengan sikapnya kali ini, "mau bicara apa?" Dia menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum memulai berbicara.

"Karena hukumanmu harus dilaksanakan di bawah pengawasanku langsung, hari ini kau tak usah kerja rodi," dia berhenti sejenak. He? Apa? Kerja rodi? Seenaknya. Sebenarnya siapa yang memberikan hukuman itu? Baka!

"Lalu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada tak berminat sambil berusaha menahan hasratku sedari tadi. "Lalu? Kau bertanya lalu? Tak kusangka otakmu juga sependek badanmu!" Dia mengejekku sambil mengembangkan smirk! Sial!

"Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan jeruk!" Aku yang semakin kesal dengan tingkahnya kini menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku. "Hhhh... Ya, ya... Tak usah marah-marah seperti itu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, hari ini kau tak perlu menjalani hukumanmu. Aku ada urusan penting!"

"Yaaaaayy..." Aku menaikkan kedua tanganku sambil berputar-putar tak jelas. "Baguslah! Karena aku juga punya janji dengan seseorang," aku berhenti berputar-putar dan merapikan rambutku yang berantakan.

"Buh! Haha..." Aku melihat Ichigo tertawa pelan. Sepertinya baru kali ini dia tertawa seperti itu, bukan tertawa mengejek seperti kemarin. "A-apa yang lucu jeruk?" Kenapa aku tiba-tiba gagap?

"Hmph... Bukan apa-apa. Sudah, aku pergi. Kau juga. Aku tahu kau ingin pergi ke toilet tadi," Ichigo berbalik dan berjalan. Dia melambaikan tangan kanannya sebagai pertanda sampai jumpa. Huh! Aku berharap itu sebagai lambaian selamat-tinggal-aku-tak-akan-kembali-lagi.

"Baka!" Aku mengumpat dengan suara kecil dan berbalik berjalan menuju toilet.

* * *

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Aku tak sabar siapa anak teman Nii-sama yang satu sekolah denganku. Kenapa Nii-sama tak pernah cerita ya?

Aku membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku yang berantakan di atas meja. Di sisi kiriku terpampang jelas suasana sore musim dengin. Seperti biasa, awan tampaknya masih betah bertengger di atas sana.

"Ruki-chan, ayo pulang sama-sama!" Aku menengadah menghadap Momo yang sudah berdiri di sisi kananku sambil tersenyum lebar. Seharian ini aku benar-benar trauma dengan Momo. Bayangkan saja kau ditanyai hal yang membuat keringat dinginmu tak berhenti mengucur! Untung saja dengan semua tipu muslihat yang kumiliki, aku berhasil mengelabuinya.

Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Ichigo yang sepertinya tak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa pada Momo pagi tadi. Sehingga aku yang terus-terusan diberondongi pertanyaan Momo yang jelas-jelas membuatku salah tingkah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tidak pulang bersama Kira-kun?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil memasang tampang bingung. "Ah! Izu-kun hari ini ada kegiatan klub. Jadinnya tak bisa pulang bersama," aku hanya merespon dengan membulatkan mulutku sambil meneruskan memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

"Tapi Momo, maaf. Aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang," aku berkata sambil tersenyum manis kepada Momo dengan harapan semoga dia tak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dengan kata 'janji' yang kuucapkan.

"He? Ruki-chan mau kencan ya? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau mau kencan?" Momo menggembungkan pipinya. "A-aku tidak mau kencan Momo! Lagipula apa kata Nii-sama nanti kalau tahu aku berkencan?" Aku panik dengan pernyataan Momo. Dia ini selalu saja menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

"Lalu kalau bukan kencan, apa dong?" Momo sedikit terkejut mendengar aku tak berkencan. "Hari ini aku akan menemui anak teman Nii-sama. Kata Nii-sama sih dia satu sekolah tapi satu tingkat di atas kita."

"Untuk apa Nii-samamu menyuruhmu menemui anak temannya? Apa kalian mau dijodohkan?" Momo bertanya padaku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Dia pasti kebanyakan baca komik! "Bukan dijodohkan Momo! Mana ada perjodohan yang dilakukan di sekolah?"

"Ah iya! Benar juga. Hehe..." Dia hanya tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lalu Ruki-chan. Namanya siapa?" Aku dan Momo mulai berjalan keluar kelas melewati koridor yang masih terdapat siswa-siswa yang berlalu-lalang.

"Eh? Nama?" Aku berpikir sambil menaruh telunjuk kananku di dagu. "Iya! Siapa nama anak teman Nii-samamu itu?

"Ah... Uh... Hmm... Jangankan namanya, laki-laki atau perempuan saja aku tak tahu!" Dengan wajah innocent, aku menjawab pertanyaan Momo yang terdengar biasa saja. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku menyadari kalau Momo tak berjalan di sampingku lagi.

"He? Momo?" Aku menghadap ke belakang. Ternyata dia membeku sambil jaw dropped! Sedangkan aku? Hanya sweat dropped melihat Momo.

"Mo–"

"Apa kau serius Ruki-chan?" Momo berteriak padaku sambil kembali berjalan mendekatiku dan mencengkeram erat kedua bahuku.

"Hnn... Ya... Begitulah," aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku mengahadapi Momo. "Kau ini..." Momo sekarang malah mengguncang-guncang badanku ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Mo-Momo... Hentikaaann..." Aku merasa sesak nafas akibat guncangan Momo. "Hehe... Gomen Ruki-chan!" Momo tiba-tiba melepas kedua tangannya dan mengakibatkan aku agak terhuyung ke belakang. Uhh... Kepalaku berputar-putar.

Kami berdua melanjutkan berjalan ke arah gerbang untuk menemui anak teman Nii-sama yang sama sekali tak kuketahui identitasnya.

"Oh ya Ruki-chan, untuk apa kau menemuinya?" Saat ini kami sudah ada di loker untuk mengganti sepatu.

Cklik...

Aku mengunci lokerku dan menghadap Momo yang sedang mengganti sepatunya tak jauh dari loker milikku. "Aku belum bilang ya? Selama dua minggu ke depan, aku akan tinggal di rumahnya karena Nii-sama dan Nee-san pergi ke Tokyo," aku menjelaskan ke arah Momo yang manggut-manggut mendengarkan.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tak membawa baju ganti Ruki-chan?" Momo berdiri tegak dan memasukkan sepatunya dalam loker kemudian menguncinya.

"Soal baju, Nii-sama bilang sudah mengantarnya ke sana. Jadi aku hanya tinggal menemui anaknya saja," aku berjalan ke arah Momo dan kami berdua keluar gedung utama.

Saat sampai di gerbang, aku celingukan mencari siapa anak teman Nii-sama. Aku dan Momo agak bingung juga. Ralat. Bukan agak bingung, melainkan bingung sekali. Aku sama sekali tak ada petunjuk mengenai siapa anak teman Nii-sama itu.

"Ruki-chan, coba kau tanya Nii-samamu siapa nama anak temannya. Mungkin akan sedikit membantu daripada kita berdua celingukan seperti maling ayam," Momo mencucutkan bibirnya setelah sedari tadi bercelingukan ria bersamaku.

"Sepertinya memang harus seperti itu," aku segera mengaduk-aduk tas ranselku dan mengeluarkan ponsel putih bergaris violet untuk menghubungi Nii-sama.

Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut...

"Moshi-moshi..." Suara berat Nii-sama terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"Mo–"

Srett...

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan ponselku!" Aku kaget sekali saat seseorang tiba-tiba merebut ponselku dan memutus sambunganku dengan ponsel Nii-sama.

"Baka jeruk, cepat kembalikan!" Aku berusaha meraih ponselku yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sang tersangka, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, pendek!"

DUAKK...

"Ouchh..." Dia mengaduh kesakitan setelah aku menendang tulang keringnya lumayan kuat. "Rasakan itu mikan head!" Aku kembali merebut ponselku yang tentu saja sudah bisa kujangkau karena dia berjongkok mengelus tulang keringnya yang malang.

Dan ternyata dia merebutnya lagi. Kali ini dia tak mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, tapi malah dia masukkan ke saku dalam mantel hitamnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau merebutnya lagi?" Aku sudah bersiap dengan ancang-ancang tendangan ke arah tulang keringnya, tapi dia malah menarik pinggangku dan menggendongku di pundaknya.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" Aku mulai meronta sekuat tenaga–menendang dan memukul. Antara sadar dan tak sadar, daritadi pertengkaran kami menjadi tontonan panas nan gratis di sore hari musim dingin.

"Tak akan kuturunkan, Midget! Baiklah. Sampai besok Hinamori-san. Teman pendekmu ini kan pulang bersamaku," Ichigo mulai berjalan menjauhi lingkungan sekolah, masih diiringi dengan aku yang menendang dan memukul.

"Momo tolong aku!" Aku meminta tolong kepada Momo setelah kurasa usahaku–menendang dan memukul–sia-sia. Tapi sama sekali tak kuduga! Momo malah tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku yang sedang sweat dropped.

"Sampai besok Ruki-chan~ Kuro-senpai jangan kasar-kasar padanya ya~ Jaa~" Tak kusangka Momo akan berkata seperti itu! Sedangkan Ichigo hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke arah Momo.

Sudah sepuluh menit kami berjalan dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya dia yang berjalan karena aku masih ada di pundaknya. Di sepanjang jalan, orang-orang yang kami lewati hanya tersenyum geli melihatku. Ugghh... Menyebalkan!

"Hei, turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri tahu," setelah kupikir-pikir menendang dan memukul maupun berteriak ke arahnya sama sekali tak mempan, kali ini kucoba mengubah strategi dengan bicara baik-baik ala Rukia.

"Tidak," otoriter! Aku benci orang seperti dia!

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Aku menaikkan satu tingkat nada suaraku.

"Tidak!"

"Tu-run-kan!"

"Ti-dak!"

"BAKA JERUK! TURUNKAN AKU!" Setelah semakin kesal dengan jawabannya yang teramat sangat hemat sekali, emosiku meledak. Inilah yang dinamakan bicara baik-baik ala Rukia.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kalau kuturunkan kau pasti akan lari."

"Turunkan! Aku malu bodoh!"

"Ck! Sebentar lagi sampai. Tak usah berteriak lagi. Telingaku berdenging!" Dia hanya menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Sampai di mana?" Aku baru sadar kemana dia mau membawaku.

"Tentu saja sampai ke rumahku midget!"

"A–"

"Tak usah banyak tanya! Kakakmu menitipkanmu di rumahku selama mereka–Byakuya dan Hisana–pergi. Tapi lebih tepat dibilang kalau oya-jii yang sangat ingin kau menginap di rumah."

Setelah berjalan dua blok, belok kiri dan berjalan tiga blok lagi, dia menurunkanku tepat di sebuah rumah dengan tulisan besar KUROSAKI CLINIC. Ternyata rumahnya berfungsi sebagai klinik juga ya?

"Ayo!" Ichigo berjalan memasuki halaman depan dan menuju pintu depan. Letak pintu depannya terdapat di sebelah kiri pintu klinik.

Cklek...

"Tadaima~" Ichigo masuk ke dalam dan aku mengikutinya. "Selamat sore!" Aku hanya mengucapkan salam dengan suara yang tenggelam gara-gara terinterupsi suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya berlari menuju kami.

"WELCOME BAAACK~ MY SOOOONNN~~~" Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan tak jelas terbang ke arah Ichigo yang berada tepat di depanku.

Srett... Gabrukk... Bruakk...

"Oya-jii! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau Rukia terluka bagaimana?" Ichigo berteriak ke arah seseorang yang dia panggil Oya-jii yang sekarang terkapar tak berdaya di dekat pintu masuk. Tapi tunggu! Rukia? Yang benar saja! Tadi Ichigo memanggilku Rukia? Bohoooong...

"Ayah, Onii-chan, ada apa ribut-ribut?" Aku mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis yang baru muncul. "Ah! Ichi-nii, siapa gadis yang kau peluk itu?" Aku kembali mendengar suara seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini suaranya agak jutek. Hue? Peluk? Aku membuka mataku setelah tadi kututup karena melihat bayangan aneh terbang.

Yang pertama kulihat, hitam dan putih! Yang pertama kucium, parfum lelaki dengan bau citrus dan mint! Yang pertama kupegang, dada bidang berotot yang tersembunyi di balik mantel hitam!

A-apa maksudnya ini? Kemudian aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dan yang aku lihat selanjutnya, mata musim gugur dengan kerutan permanen di dahi yang amat sangat dekat dengan wajahku!

Yang pertama kurasakan? Deru nafasnya menyapu wajahku yang kusadari memerah karena wajahnya yang dekat! Terlalu dekat malah!

"Te-terlalu dekaaaaat!" Aku mendorong dadanya sekuat tenaga untuk segera menjauh dariku. "Go-gomen!" Akhirnya dia melepaskanku juga.

"OH MY SOOONN! Kau sudah dewasa ternyata! Masaki~~ Kita akan segera mem–"

Sratt...

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, baka Oya-jii," aku melihat Ichigo yang dengan santainya men-tackle–sepertinya sih–ayahnya dari belakang. Dan seketika itu pula, orang yang dipanggil Ichigo 'Oya-jii' pingsan dengan hidung mimisan karena terbentur sofa.

"Hohoho~ Ichi-nii, tampaknya ini memang sudah waktumu ya?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek yang sedang memasang pose ala detektif, menginterogasi Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu Karin?" Ichigo hanya melempar death glarenya ke arah gadis yang bernama Karin. "Karin-chan, apa maksudmu dengan sudah waktunya?" Gadis berambut karamel bertanya pada Karin dengan spatula di tangan kanannya dan memakai celemek berenda berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil.

"Hohoho~" Karin hanya melanjutkan tawanya dan berbalik ke dalam. "Karin-chan~" Gadis berambut karamel hanya terlihat bingung dengan tingkah laku Karin. Tapi dia tak menyusul Karin. Dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan pipi menggembung dan kemudian menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ikut aku midget! Kutunjukkan kamarmu!" Ichigo berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan aku hanya terpaku melihat gadis berambut karamel yang masih saja menatapku berbinar-binar.

"Se-selamat sore," aku berusaha memecahkan suasana yang menurutku aneh karena terus diperhatikan seperti itu. "Selamat sore onee-chan~~"

Gabrukk...

Gadis kecil ini tiba-tiba saja menubrukku. Aku tentu saja kaget dengan perlakuannya. "Hyaaa~ Senang sekali onee-chan menginap di sini~" Gadis kecil ini semakin mempererat pelukannya kepadaku. Aku? Aku senang-senang saja tuh dipeluk olehnya!

"Ahaha..." Aku hanya tertawa dan mengusap kepalanya. "Nee-chan, kalau boleh tahu, nama Nee-chan siapa?" Gadis berambut karamel ini melepas pelukannya dan bertanya padaku.

"Namaku Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal!" Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menundukkan sedikit badanku diiringi dengan senyuman lebarku. Senang sekali ada gadis kecil semanis ini.

"Hehe... Aku Yuzu. Salam kenal," dia juga menundukkan badannya sedikit. "Yang berambut hitam tadi Karin-chan, dia saudara kembarku. Dan di sana yang sedang terbaring, ayah. dan tentunya Rukia-nee sudah bertemu dengan Onii-chan!" Yuzu memperkenalkan semua anggota keluarganya padaku. Tak kusangka dia dengan gadis berambut hitam tadi kembar.

"Ah iya! Rukia-nee, aku ke dapur dulu ya!" Yuzu berlari ke arah dapur setelah mencium sesuatu yang tak enak. "Hei! Rupanya kau ada di sana! Kupikir kau tersesat! Cepat ikut aku!" Ichigo tiba-tiba nongol dari tempat di mana dia tadi sempat menghilang.

"Aku tidak tersesat jeruk!" Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku–yang sudah berganti dengan sandal rumah–masuk ke dalam mengekori Ichigo.

TBC

* * *

HEHEHE... *nyengir gaje* Selesai juga! Setelah kubaca ulang, ternyata tak jauh beda dengan data yang sempat hilang. Ingatanku oke juga setelah berbulan-bulan tak dibuat berpikir! *gak nyambung* *abaikan*

Balas ripiu~~

**SoraHinase: **Yup! Yup! Ruki-nee mau tinggal bareng Ichi! Bahkan sudah sampai di rumahnya! Bakalan heboh nih ntar. R&R lagii~

**Divinne Oxalyth: **Vinne-chan~ Haha... Apa kali ini juga panjang ya chapternya? Dah lama gak update sie~ R&R lagi~

**Arlheaa: **Haha~ Kissunya ditambahin cabe ya biar tambah hot! *ditendang Arlheaa dijitak IchiRuki* Dah ketebak jalan ceritanya ya! Aku gak bisa buat yang bikin penasaran sie~ R&R!

**bl3achtou4ro: **Naoto-chan suka scene itu ya? Hoho~ Padahal itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran kotor saya tentang IchiRuki! *digaplok* Weeeeyy... Ketebak lagi! Emang jalan ceritanya mudah ditebak ya! ==" Yosh! R&R!

**Aika Ray Kuroba: **Ichi jadi korban KDLS-Kekerasan Dalam Lingkungan Sekolah- *dikemplang Ichi* Hohoho~ Chap-chap selanjutnya bakalan kubuat makin seru! Nantikan saja! R&R~

**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San: **Jeanne, Jeanne, dirimu menghilang kemana? *celingukan nyari Jeanne di kamar mandi* *ditendang Jeanne* Si baboon bisa jadian ama Tatsu gara-gara kecelakaan. Mungkin ntar bisa jadi side storynya! Hehehe... Ruki-nee bakalan gelagepan ngadepin Ichi! Jangan mikir mesum ya! *dijitak Jeanne* R&R~~

**Sakura D. San: **Ahai! Sankyuu dibilang bagus! Hoho~ Kali ini tak ada perpindahan POV. Gak bisa update kilat. Gomen. Aku sama sekali gak bisa janji bakal update kilat karena aku nie plin-plan and sifat malasku sering menguasai.*halah* *abaikan* Nishishishi~ R&R lagi~

**Aizawa Ayumu: **Haha~ Kali ini sudah seatap tapi belum ada kejadian hebohnya! Chap depan, mungkin! Yosh! Request ditampung dan akan diproses untuk kemudian dijadikan jalan cerita jika memungkinkan! Sankyu requestnya! ^-^d R&R!

**yuuna hihara: **Nyahaha~ Emang udah ketebak itu fotonya siapa! Oki doki! Mungkin chap depan atau depannya atau depannya lagi kubuat full IchiRuki! Nya! Kalo Ruki-nee tidur di lemarinya Ichi, ntar Byakuya ngamuk-ngamuk! R&R~

**Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki: **Hoho~ Terserah Yupi-san mau manggil apaan. Kan orangnya sama XDD Gak papa kok kalo baru ripiu. Ahaha~ Pastinya bakalan ada kejadian heboh nan gaje! R&R~

**Shinigami Yui Kurosaki: **Yui-chan~ Kita mesti pede tingkat tinggi ama fic buatan sendiri! *semangat 45* Hu'u. ruki-nee dititipin Byakuya di rumahnya Ichi. Oke! Saran ditampung dan akan diproses untuk kemudian dijadikan jalan cerita jika memungkinkan! Sankyu sarannya! R&R~

**erikyonkichi: **Hoho~ Semua orang pasti punya sisi hentai! *ditendang rame-rame* Kalo Ichi yang buka bajunya Ruki-nee, ratenya berubah dong! Nyaha! R&R~

**dorami fil: **Ehehe~ Mungkin chap ini belum terlalu seru! Tapi chap depan bakalan seru! Kayaknya sie~ ==" *dikemplang gara-gara plin-plan* R&R~

**Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2: **Haha~ Tenang saja, Ruki-nee bakalan diawasin empat mata sama Ichi! *Ichi: Kok empat mata? Kuro: Kan Ichi pake kacamata! Ichi: Oh iya!* *Kuro sweat dropped* R&R~

**minami kyookai: **Ya! Itu foto ibunya Ichi! Yang sudah lama suka cuma Ichi. Ruki-nee sie masih bingung antara suka atau benci. Hehe~ Hu'u! Ruki-nee dititipin di rumahnya Ichi. Kalo Ruki-nee tidur di lemarinya Ichi, Kuro bakal babak belur dihajar Byakuya. R&R~

**greenmidori: **Ichi kan emang hentai kalo deket-deket Ruki-nee! *ditebas Zangetsu* Nyaa~ IchiRukinya belum muncul! Gomen! R&R~

**Jee-ya Zettyra: **Biar tambah seru kupikir bagus juga kalo Ichi yang suka Ruki-nee duluan. Hehe~ Updated! R&R~

**Ruki Yagami: **Yaa~ Isshin yang minta ama Byakuya biar Ruki-nee dititipin di rumahnya! R&R~

**aieanEzHaQee: **Yoyoi~ Salam kenal juga! Gak papa kalo baru ripiu~ Bagus deh kalo ada yang suka ama fict satu ini! R&R~

**ChikyuLupHJJ: **Huoo~ Jangan gigit aku gara-gara chappie kali ini tak bisa update kilat and IchiRuki yang Cuma di akhir cerita! *lari-lari gaje* Haha~ Terlalu panjang ya? Yang ini juga panjang! Habis nie tangan suka gak nyadar kalo udah ngetik cerita! R&R~

**Meyrin Mikazuki: **Yesss! You're right! *thumbs up* She'll stay in Kurosaki House! Weeeyyy... That'll be fun! Hohoho~ Yaa~ Berhenti yang bicara gaje. Suka Hisana yang OOC? Kayaknya di sini OOC semua deh! ==" Soal Hisana, aku gak tega buat dia menderita. T^T R&R~

**Rio-Lucario: **Kalo IchiRuki hanimun, ratenya udah kuganti M~ XDD Gomen apdetnya lama. Yohoho~ R&R~

**aRaRaNcHa: **Haha~ Gak tahu kenapa dapet mimpi flame. X33 Ichi jadi cowok gengsinya tinggi sie! Tinggal bilang 'I love You' ma Ruki-nee aja takut! *Kuro dibankai* R&R~

**ruki mikan head: **Sankyuu dibilang keren~ Gomen apdetnya kelamaan. T^T R&R lagi~

**2Phoenix7: **Yosh! Gak papa baru ripiu. Hehe~ Kalo bikin 'itu'... Lain kali aja deh! XDD *ditimpuk* Ya~ mungkin gara-gara dua kejadian sial yang ditimbulkan selimut, Ichi bakal truma ama yang namanya selimut. *dijambak Ichi* R&R~

* * *

YAAAA~~ Begitulah yang membalas ripiu~ Mohon ripiunya lagi minna~ *puppy eyes* *dijitak rame-rame*

Huaaa~ gomen saya jadi jarang muncul di kotak review~ T.T entah kenapa penyakit lama saya kambuh. Gomen! Gomen! Sekali lagi gomen!


	8. Chapter 7

AKHIRNYA SAYA UPDATE!

Oh, maaf caps-nya...

Mari ulangi...

AKHIRNYA SAYA UPDATE! #sama aja woy! #ditabok

Uuukh... maaf... –ngelus pipi– Saya update setelah 3 bulan lebih nih cerita ngadat. Maaaaaaaaaaaaf banget! Saya sibuk soalnya... T.T

Yasudlah~ mari mulai saja...

Disclaimmer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Winter Disciplin © Kurochi Agitohana

* * *

Replay! Bagi yang lupa ceritanya, saya ngasih dari chap awal...

Prolog: Rukia yang selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah dipergoki oleh salah seorang siswa cowok. Hal ini sangat mengejutkannya, ia pun berusaha kabur dari sang 'malaikat maut'. Sesaat setelah sampai di atap, sang 'malaikat maut' sudah dapat menyusulnya berlari dan dia berbisik pelan di telinga Rukia, "kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, midget!" siapakah sang 'malaikat maut' satu ini?

Chappie 1: Rukia dipergoki datang terlambat oleh sang ketua komite kedisiplinan, Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat ini Rukia tengah menghadapi dilema dengan hukuman yang dijatuhkan untuknya. Kami-sama, neraka benar-benar ada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku rela kalau Engkau cabut nyawaku sekarang!

Chappie 2: Rukia yang sering terlambat datang ke sekolah mulai menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah. Saat akan menjalankan hukuman pertama, Ichigo membawanya ke UKS. Apa yang direncanakan oleh Ichigo?

Chappie 3: Rukia yang sering datang terlambat mulai menjalankan hukumannya, tapi Ichigo Kurosaki membawanya ke UKS, di sana Ichigo terluka dan mengigau tentang ibunya. Di saat Ichigo masih pingsan, Rukia bersedia untuk menjaganya.

Chappie 4: Di UKS, terjadi hal yang tak terduga oleh Rukia, saat Ichigo sudah sadar, Ichigo memeluknya! Dan saat pulang, dia mengantarnya sampai depan rumah. Dan ia tertangkap basah karena pulang larut oleh Byakuya dan Hisana.

Chappie 5: Setelah diantar pulang oleh Ichigo, Rukia mendapat berita mengejutkan! Dia akan dititipkan pada salah seorang teman Byakuya selama dua minggu! Sementara itu, ternyata selama ini Ichigo telah menyukai Rukia sejak musim semi lalu!

Chappie 6: Rukia akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Kurosaki selama dua minggu! Isshin dan Byakuya yang merupakan teman lama sepakat untuk menitipkan Rukia di sana. Saat sampai di rumah, Ichigo memanggil Rukia dengan nama kecil!

* * *

Chappie 7

* * *

Pagi ini masih tenang. Setidaknya, hal itu berlaku sampai ada teriakan seperti ini...

Brakk!

"Gooooood morniiiiiiiiiing Iiiiichiiiiiiigoooooooo...!" Isshin melayangkan tendangan ke arah kepala Ichigo yang masih tersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

Grep... Wung!

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya," Ichigo hanya menangkis serangan Isshin dengan santai dan segera keluar kamar dengan menenteng handuk kecil di pundaknya.

"Huh! Hebat juga anakkku..." Isshin yang berakhir di pojokan hanya bisa mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya gara-gara tadi dia dilempar oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo yang masih mengantuk berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Diraihnya kenop pintu kamar mandi dan segera ia buka, tak ingin Isshin kembali turun dan menyerangnya.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam dan hendak menutup pintu, Ichigo mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Suara kecil seorang wanita masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"KYAAAAA...!" Oh, ralat. Rupanya teriakan.

Bhug!

"Aduh! Sakit!" Ichigo mengusap jidatnya yang terkena lemparan kursi kecil.

"Mau apa kau masuk ke sini, mesum?"

"Tentu saja mandi! Kau pikir mau apa?" Ichigo yang sedari tadi menutup mata untuk menahan sakit di jidatnya kini membuka matanya. Di hadapannya, tak jauh dari tempatnya bersungut-sungut kesakitan, berdiri seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang hanya memakai selembar handuk dengan muka merah.

Tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo memanas. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat pemandangan seperti ini. Apalagi yang berdiri di sana itu Rukia. Sekali lagi, Rukia! Ia merasa semua darahnya mengalir ke kepala dan mendidih di sana.

"K-keluar sana!" Rukia mulai melempari Ichigo dengan berbagai macam benda khas kamar mandi yang dapat diraihnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Huooo..." Ichigo yang tak ingin pagi-pagi bernasib jelek hanya bisa menghindar. "Hentikan, midget!"

"Pergi sana! Keluar! Mesum!" Rukia yang tak peduli masih saja melempari Ichigo.

"Handukmu melorot!"

"KYAAAAA!" Merasa lemparan Rukia terhenti, Ichigo cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"KUROSAKI BAKA!" Ichigo hanya bisa mendengar teriakan Rukia dari luar. Tapi sekarang, bukan itu masalahnya. Di hadapannya berdiri tiga orang dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan.

Yang paling tengah ada Isshin yang nyengir sampai ke telinga, sebelah kanannya ada Karin dengan smirk dan tatapan mencurigakan, ujung satunya lagi ada Yuzu dengan matanya yang berbinar. Ichigo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ingatan penglihatannya tentang Rukia kembali lagi dan itu mengakibatkan wajahnya kembali memanas.

Melihat Ichigo yang sudah seperti strawberry, ekspresi ketiga orang di hadapannya menjadi semakin tidak jelas. Ichigo yakin, setelah hari ini hidupnya akan berjalan seperti neraka.

"Khukhukhu..." Tawa aneh yang keluar dari mulut Isshin dan Karin membuat Ichigo merinding.

"Anakku mesum!"

"Ichi-nii mesum!"

Tanpa diduga Ichigo, Isshin dan Karin berteriak mengatai dirinya mesum secara bersamaan.

"A-aku tidak mesum!" Berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri, Ichigo mencoba menghilangkan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kau masuk ke sana, Ichigoooo~?" Isshin bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Salahnya sendiri tidak mengunci pintu! Mana kutahu kalau ada orang di dalam sana?" Ichigo mendorong Isshin tepat di wajahnya dan melangkah menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang mungkin akan ditanyakan oleh Karin atau Yuzu.

* * *

Rukia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi. Baru kali ini dia mengalami hal memalukan seperti itu. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Rukia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan meyakinkan diri kalau hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Ingatan tadi kembali lagi. Wajah bersemu merahnya kini dihiasi dengan kerutan melihat Ichigo berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai. Rukia mencengkeram handuknya erat-erat dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo dengan langkah lebar. Lalu...

"Ouch!" Menendang tulang kering Ichigo kuat-kuat dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya sambil berteriak, "jeruk mesum!"

* * *

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya," Ichigo meletakkan sumpitnya dan berjalan ke luar rumah diikuti Rukia.

"Hati-hati Onii-chan, Rukia-nee!" Yuzu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ichigo! Jangan terlalu bernafsu dengan Rukia-chan ya!" Mendengar hal ini, Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menendang Isshin.

Rukia yang sudah ada di luar menjadi cemas sendiri. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika harus menginap di sana selama dua minggu. Yah, setidaknya sudah berkurang sehari.

Mereka berjalan ke sekolah dalam diam. Ichigo menaruh dua tangannya ke dalam saku dan sesekali melirik ke arah Rukia yang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan berjarak dua meter dari dirinya.

Merasa tak nyaman, Ichigo membuka suaranya lebih dulu. "Ukh... Ru-eh, Kuchiki, ahhh..." Ichigo mengusap belakang lehernya dengan tangan kiri. Ia tak menyangka akan sesuit ini untuk bicara dengan Rukia.

"Apa?" Ichigo membelalakkan matanya mendengar respon dari Rukia yang terdengar ketus. Kemudian Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia untuk melihat dua mata violet yang bersiap untuk membunuhnya seketika itu juga. Andai tatapan mata bisa membunuh.

Urat nadi di kepala Ichigo berdenyut. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap sedikit peduli, tapi ia mendapat death glare darinya.

"Apa?" Merasa sedikit terganggu, Ichigo balik bertanya kepada Rukia.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa, apa?"

"Heh... Midget egois. Terserah aku mau bertanya apa?"

"Jangan membodohiku!"

Thug!

"Aww! Sakit, midget!"

"Rasakan!" Rukia berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mengelus tulang keringnya yang sudah diserang Rukia dua kali dalam waktu singkat.

"Hei tunggu!" Ichigo berjalan tertatih berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Rukia.

"Tidak mau!"

Walau Rukia berkata tidak mau, pada akhirnya ia berjalan beriringan dengan Ichigo sampai di sekolah.

"Jangan lupa midget, nanti sepulang sekolah tunggu aku!"

"Untuk apa aku menunggumu? Tak usah kau antar pun, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengantarmu pulang, eh?" Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Lalu maksudmu apa?" Rukia melipat kedua tangannya dan melempar death glare ke Ichigo.

"Ck! Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan hukumanmu, bodoh!" Ichigo menunduk sedikit untuk menambah intensitas tekanannya pada Rukia.

Rukia yang sifat alaminya tidak mau kalah, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi hingga ujung hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Ichigo. "Jangan mengataiku bodoh, strawberry." Rukia mengatakan hal itu dengan suara dalam dan menginjak kaki kiri Ichigo.

Ichigo berusaha menahan sakit di kaki kirinya dengan terus menatap Rukia. Sejenak Ichigo melupakan rasa sakitnya dan tenggelam di bola mata Rukia.

Tatapan Rukia yang tajam tak membuat keindahannya tertutup, tetapi semakin membuatnya lebih menarik untuk terus dilihat dan membiarkan diri tenggelam lebih lama di sana. Aroma wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia semakin membuat Ichigo hilang kesadaran.

Tatapan mata Ichigo beralih dari mata menuju bibir Rukia yang cemberut. Dan tak disadarinya, ia menunduk semakin dekat. Ia miringkan sedikit kepalanya setelah ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka Ichigo berada sedekat ini dengannya dan dengan posisi berbahaya. Jika ada orang yang melihat dari belakang, mereka terlihat sedang berciuman.

Nafas hangat Ichigo yang menyapu pipinya membuat Rukia sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo padanya. Seketika itu pula, Rukia menendang tulang kering Ichigo sekuat tenaga dan berlari ke kelasnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Ichigo yang kesakitan dan mengkhawatirkan nasib tulang keringnya hanya bisa menatap punggung Rukia yang sudah jauh di depannya. Sadar dengan keadaan sekitar yang aneh, Ichigo mulai melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

Berusaha bersikap tak terjadi apa-apa, Ichigo merapikan mantel hitamnya dan berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

* * *

"Si bodoh itu. Menyebalkan!"

"Siapa 'si bodoh itu'? Rukia-chan?"

"Huaaaaa! Momo!" Rukia melompat kaget menyadari Momo tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Ehehe... Jangan kaget begitu Rukia-chan," Momo berjalan di samping Rukia sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Bagaimana tidak kaget Momo. Tadi kau tidak ada, dan tiba-tiba kau sudah di belakangku," Rukia memandang Momo yang tersenyum polos dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Haha... Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa tadi yang kau maksud bodoh Rukia?"

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Dia tidak penting."

"Ah, yang benar? Kalau tidak penting kenapa kau memikirkannya, Rukia?"

"Karena... Uhh... Kenapa ya?" Rukia jadi bingung sendiri menghadapi pernyataannya yang berbalik.

"Heee... Kau benar-benar aneh, Rukia-chan..."

"Jangan sebut aku aneh, Momo!"

"Aku hanya menyebutkan fakta. Ayo, sebentar lagi pasti bel berbunyi," Momo menggeret Rukia yang sedang cemberut ke arah kelas yang sudah tidak jauh.

"Ah! Kurosaki-senpai!"

Heck!

Rukia memandang horor sosok Ichigo yang berjalan mendekat ketika mendengar Momo memanggilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-senpai," Momo melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Rukia dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Rukia hanya berhenti di tempatnya sambil melihat Momo berbicara sesuatu dengan Ichigo.

Rukia yang entah kenapa merasa kesal kemudian berjalan melewati mereka berdua tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo sedikitpun. Ichigo yang menyadari hal ini hanya memandangi Rukia sampai ia masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Senpai, apa kau ada masalah dengan Rukia-chan?" Pertanyaan Momo membuat Ichigo kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Ha? Kenapa kau berpikir aku punya masalah dengan midget satu itu?" Kerutan Ichigo semakin dalam mendengar pertanyaan dari Momo.

"Habisnya saat senpai memandangi Rukia-chan tadi, kau memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas."

Pong!

Pipi Ichigo mulai berwarna kemerahan.

"Aaaaah... Aku mengerti sekarang. Khukhukhu..." Sisi lain Momo mulai muncul melihat wajah merah Ichigo.

"Me-mengerti apa?"

"Senpai suka kan?" Momo bertanya pada Ichigo dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menyipitkan mata.

"Suka? Suka apa?"

"Aaah, senpai... Tak usah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau menyukai Rukia-chan."

Blush!

Wajah Ichigo benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Benar kan! Benar kan!" Tiba-tiba wajah Momo menjadi gembira. Matanya bersinar menemukan sesuatu yang menarik mengenai temannya yang keras kepala itu.

"Sssst... Jangan beritahu padanya atau orang lain. Kau mengerti?" Ichigo menutup mulut Momo dengan sebelah tangannya sambil melihat sekeliling apakah ada Rukia atau tidak.

Momo yang terlampau senang sampai nyengir di balik telapak tangan Ichigo dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia mengerti.

"Bagus. Sekarang masuk ke kelasmu. Jam pertama dimulai sebentar lagi," Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dan melihat ke arah lain. Wajahnya masih sedikit memerah dan ia tak ingin dilihat seperti ini, apalagi oleh teman Rukia.

"Hehe... Tenang saja senpai. Sampai jumpa!" Momo berlari pelan menyusul Rukia yang sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Rona kemerahan yang ada di pipi Ichigo mengundang beberapa murid yang ada di sekitarnya untuk menatapnya curiga. Setidaknya murid laki-laki yang menatapnya begitu. Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi murid perempuan yang melihat Ichigo dengan rona merah. Tentu saja mereka juga ikut-ikutan merona.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Ini gara-gara cuaca tahu!" Ichigo yang tentu saja tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh, menggunakan cuaca sebagai kambing hitam. Dia pun berjalan santai ke ruang kedisiplinan untuk mengambil beberapa berkas.

* * *

"Hey, Momo. Tadi... Uh... ?" Perkataan Rukia yang begitu cepat sama sekali tak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Momo.

"Ha?" Momo memegang sumpit dengan telur dadar yang belum sempat ia masukkan ke mulutnya.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya dong!"

"Aku sama sekali tak mendengarnya, Rukia..."

"Itu... Tadi pagi. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kurosaki?" Rukia langsung melihat ke kotak bentonya yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Ia hanya menusuk-nusuk nasi dengan sumpit di tangannya.

"Ooooo... Tadi pagi ya. Apa ya?" Momo hanya melanjutkan makannya seolah tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Momo!" Rukia langsung melihat ke arah Momo dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Eh? Aduh-aduh... Jangan marah begitu dong Rukia-chan. Aku kan hanya menyapa Kurosaki-senpai."

"S-siapa yang cemburu?" Rukia mengeratkan pegangannya pada sumpitnya. Pipinya langsung merona merah melihat Momo yang memasang cengiran menggoda ke arahnya.

"Hey hey, Rukia-chan... Aku kan bilang jangan marah, bukan cemburu. Atau jangan-jangan kau suka sama Kurosaki-senpai?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga Rukia itu semakin merah. Rukia hanya melahap makanannya dengan cepat untuk menghindari tatapan Momo.

"Aaaaah... Jangan bohong Rukia-chan. Aku tahu kau suka padanya."

Rukia menghela nafas berat dan menatap ke arah jendela. Dagunya ia topang dengan sebelah tangannya. Kotak bento miliknya tak ia pedulikan untuk sementara. "Entahlah Momo... aku tak mengerti hal seperti ini."

"Hhhh... Kenapa tak mengerti?" Momo yang tahu hal ini menjadi pembicaraan serius, menaruh sumpitnya dan fokus menatap Rukia.

"Kau tahu kan. Aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan hal semacam ini."

"Belum pernah bagaimana? Kau kan sudah pernah jatuh cinta."

"Itu sudah kulupakan. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasanku padanya. Bagaimana mungkin itu disebut jatuh cinta?"

"Aaaah... Sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Kurosaki-senpai?"

"A-aku..." Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang secara tidak sadar menulis nama Ichigo dengn abstrak di atas meja dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku sebal!" Tiba-tiba Rukia memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Iya! Sebal! Aku benci saat dia mengataiku pendek, midget, cerewet, berisik. Memangnya dia siapa? Dia bukan kakakku apalagi ayahku. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengataiku seperti itu. Padahal dia sendiri berisik, keras kepala, menyebalkan, otoriter, kepala jeruk! Aku paling benci saat dia menatapku dengan mata ambernya! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu membuatku susah bernafas hanya dengan melihat matanya saja?"

Curahan hati Rukia yang diutarakannya dengan jelas dan keras itu membuat seisi kelas menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung dan tak percaya. Momo sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan seperti ini respon yang diberikan oleh Rukia. Ini... Luar biasa. Coba tadi ia merekamnya.

"Ru-Rukia-chan..."

"Eh?" Rona merah kembali menjalar ke wajah Rukia. Seisi kelas masih hening. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Rukia tak berani menatap sekelilingnya. Wajahnya yang ia rasakan sangat panas itu terus bertambah panas jika ia mengingat apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Secara tidak langsung, ia bilang kalau ia menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki.

'_A-apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?' _Rukia menggigit jempolnya sambil melihat ke arah meja.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya murid-murid lain melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda karena pengakuan tak sengaja Rukia.

"Khukhukhu..."

"Huh?" Wajah Rukia memucat saat melihat Momo yang terlihat 'gembira'.

"Jadi, benar kan?"

"A-apanya yang 'benar kan'? Aku tidak menyukainya kok!"

"Yare-yare... Terserah kau deh, Rukia-chan..." Momo hanya melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan cekikikan kecil saat mengingat perkataan Rukia tadi. Ternyata, apa yang selama ini ia duga benar-benar terjadi.

'Mereka berdua memang cocok!'

"Jangan makan sambil cekikikan begitu, Momo. Kau membuatku merinding tahu."

"Ehehe... Oh, ya Rukia-chan, nanti pulang sekolah mau tidak mampir dulu ke toko yang baru buka minggu lalu di dekat stasiun? Kudengar di sana menjual pernak-pernik yang bagus."

"Tidak bisa."

"Heeeee? Kenapa? Apa kau mau kencan dengan Kurosaki-senpai?" Rukia langsung tersedak makanannya sendiri begitu membayangkan dia dan Ichigo pergi kencan.

"M-mana mungkin kan!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin menyatakan rasa sukamu pada Kurosaki-senpai?"

"J-jangan konyol, Momo!"

"Ehehe... Asik sekali menggodamu seperti itu."

"Huh! Jangan bicara padaku lagi," Rukia langsung manyun dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Maaf maaf... Tak akan kuulangi deh. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Hhhh... Apa kau lupa kalau si jeruk itu mengikatku selama sebulan?"

"Me-mengikat?" Pikiran Momo langsung melayang ke arah hitam. Diikat. Rukia. Ichigo. Tali. Cambuk.

"K-kau bermain permainan seperti itu dengan Kurosaki-senpai, Rukia-chan?"

"B-bermain apa? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dong! Maksudku, aku kena hukuman selama sebulan gara-gara terlambat!"

"Ooooh... Hehe... Kukira hal yang lain," Momo menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Dasar! Kau pasti berpikiran yang bukan-bukan."

"Tidak kok!"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku heran. Tampangmu polos, tapi kenapa pikiranmu bisa seperti itu ya?"

"Whoaaa! Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Rukia-chan!"

"Hooo... Tak tahu ya?"

"Iya! Tak mengerti," Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu diam saja dan lanjutkan makanmu," Momo hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan makan. Setelah lima menit makan sambil diam, Momo mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Ano Rukia-chan, memangnya kapan kau diberi hukuman? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?" Rukia menatap Momo dengan sumpit di mulutnya.

"Sejak dua hari lalu. Aku tak memberi tahumu karena lupa," Rukia hanya melanjutkan makannya saja.

"Huh! Alasan apa itu? Masa lupa?"

"Iya, aku benar-benar lupa, Momo. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Dua hari lalu ya? Tapi aku tak melihatmu bertemu Kurosaki-senpai selain saat dia membawamu dari kelas dengan cara seperti itu," Momo berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa yang menempatkan Ichigo dan Rukia di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Tentu saja saat pagi hari Momo. Apa kau tak ingat kalau hari itu aku terlambat?"

"Eh? Benar juga. Karena kau sering terlambat, hal itu sudah jadi kebiasaan. Aku sering tak menyadari keberadaanmu saat pagi hari lho."

"Kejamnya."

"Hohoho... Memangnya Kurosaki-senpai memberimu hukuman apa?"

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan hal itu," urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Rukia saat mengingat hukuman apa saja yang diberikan Ichigo untuknya.

"Ayolah Rukia-chan..."

"Huh... Ini konyol."

"Konyol bagaimana? Apa dia memintamu untuk menjadi pacarnya?"

Pong!

Wajah Rukia kembali memerah. Dia. Ichigo. Pacaran...

Sejenak Rukia melayang di alam bawah sadarnya, sama sekali tak menghiraukan Momo yang kembali nyengir melihat wajahnya.

Dia bisa membayangkan tangan besar Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya, berjalan hanya berdua di bawah guguran daun momiji yang berwarna merah di musim gugur. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka berdua. Hanya dia, Ichigo, angin dan kesunyian. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Ichigo beralih dari daun yang gugur ke arah wajahnya yang merona merah. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus pelan pipinya dan menatap matanya lurus dengan penuh kehangatan. Rukia terperangkap di kedalaman bola mata miliknya. Semakin lama, Ichigo semakin mendekat sampai Rukia bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di pipinya. Rukia menutup matanya perlahan, dia sadar jika Ichigo akan men-

"Hey! Jangan pasang tampang mupeng begitu dong!" Ucapan Momo membuat Rukia kembali ke sadar.

"Kau pasti habis berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Iya kan, Rukia-chan?" Momo bertanya dengan menambahkan smirk di ujung bibirnya. Melihat Rukia dengan wajah merah itu langka.

Rukia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Momo. _Tak usah menjawab pertanyaan konyol._ Pikirnya.

"Lalu, apa hukumannya? Jangan membuatku penasaran, Rukia-chan..."

"Hhhh... dia menyuruhku membersihkan koridor, membersihkan toilet, membantu klub, dan yang paling parah, menjadi pembantunya!" Mata Rukia berkilat saat membicarakan hukuman terakhir. Pembantu? Pembantunya? Dia pikir dia siapa?

Momo hanya bisa terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata Rukia barusan. Setelah itu,

"Buahahahahaha... Aaahahaha... A-aduh..." Rukia memukul pelan bahu Momo.

"Jangan tertawa Momo! Sudah kubilang kan, ini konyol!"

"Ma-maaf... Aku hanya tak menyangka ternyata Kurosaki-senpai begitu posesif terhadapmu," perlahan Momo mengusap bahunya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Posesif? Jangan bercanda! Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan dia lagi..."

"Heee... Tadi kau sendiri kan yang mulai membicarakan Kurosaki-senpai?"

"Apa iya? Tidak ingat tuh..."

"Huuuu..."

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir dilalui Rukia dengan perasaan biasa saja. Bahkan cenderung bosan. Ochi-sensei menggumam sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa masuk ke kepalanya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini hanya sesuatu yang lain. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

Orang itu setingkat di atasnya, berambut aneh, dengan mata berwarna amber. Kacamata tanpa framenya terlihat sering bergantung di pangkal hidungnya. Ciri khas lain, kerutannya selalu terpampang jelas kapan saja.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Beberapa hari ini, sepertinya Rukia terlibat dengannya. Terlibat secara intens. Dia tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Perbuatannya membuat Rukia senang sampai sebal. Yang paling mengherankan, Rukia kerap merasa berdebar dan tegang ketika berada di dekatnya.

Lebih dari itu, Rukia merasa nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

_Apa aku mulai menyukainya ya? Tapi... Apa benar? Aku merasa hal ini salah._

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Salju sudah turun lagi. Butiran-butiran kecilnya turun perlahan dan menumpuk di bawah sana. Saat melihat ke langit, yang Ruia lihat hanyalah bayangan Ichigo yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

Dia terus menatap keluar sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Setelah memasukkan semua peralatan dan buku-bukunya, Rukia masih tetap duduk di mejanya. Momo yang sudah pulang duluan bersama Kira hanya mengucapkan sampai besok senin. _Ahh... Rupanya ini hari jumat. Jadi besok libur. Setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk berpikir._

* * *

Rukia's POV

* * *

Aku duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. Anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang duluan atau pergi ke ruang klub. Jeruk itu lama sekali. Ini sudah lima belas menit, dan dia sama sekali belum datang kemari.

Apa dia hanya mau mempermainkanku saja? Lebih baik aku pergi ke kelasnya saja. Siapa tahu dia ada di sana.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas sambil menenteng ranselku di pundak kiri. Langkahku kuseret pelan karena aku tahu aku akan menjalani hukumanku sekarang. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat oleh si mesum itu.

Hari ini aku ingin dia jadikan apa? Tukang pel? Tukang bersih-bersih? Atau jadi pembantnya? Tapi... Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hukumanku selalu saja tertunda. Hari pertama, gara-gara dia terluka di UKS, hari kedua gara-gara aku pindah ke rumahnya sementara. Kali ini, akan ada apa lagi ya? Semoga saja hukumanku tertunda lagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin beraktifitas.

Kelas 2-5 ada di lantai 4. Semoga saja sudah tak banyak orang di dalam sana. Aku paling tidak suka saat harus pergi ke kelas kakak tingkat. Mereka menyebalkan.

Kakiku sudah menginjak lantai 4. Ini lantai paling atas. Gedung tengah hanya diisi kelas satu dan dua saja. Sedangkan kelas tiga khusus ada di gedung timur. Menyusahkan kenapa harus terpisah gedung?

Saat kulihat sekeliling, hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih berada di luar kelas. Kebanyakan sih pasangan. Bahkan ada yang berciuman di tengah koridor. Apa mereka tidak malu?

Aku berusaha tidak melihat ke arah mereka. Aku hanya fokus pada satu papan yang bertengger tulisan 2-5 di atas pintu. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Dari luar, aku mendengar ada suara seorang gadis. Suaranya pelan, aku tak bisa mendengar apapun.

Sebelah telingaku kutempelkan ke arah pintu, berusaha mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Tapi tetap tak terdengar. Kemudian aku menjauhkan telingaku dari daun pintu dan berdiri tegak. Sadar kalau kelas itu sepi, pasti Ich-jeruk mesum tak ada di sana.

Aku berbalik dan bersiap untuk turun ke lantai 3 tapi terhenti setelah mendengar teriakan dari dalam kelas 2-5.

"Aku menyukaimu! Sudah lama... Sejak dulu. Kenapa kau tak mau menerimaku?"

Ahh... ternyata sedang menyatakan cinta ya? Sepertiya tidak berjalan lancar. Apa urusanku ya? Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Aku mulai berjalan lagi.

"Apa gara-gara Rukia Kuchiki?"

Deg...

K-kenapa gadis itu menyebut namaku? Dia berteriak ketika menyebut namaku. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Aku menengok lagi ke arah pintu kelas 2-5. Kakiku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Wajahku tak jelas bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang ketika aku melihat Ichigo keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Rukia?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

HAHAHAHA...! I'm evil!

Bersambung di situasi yang gak enak sama sekali. XD #ditabok

Chap kali ini panjang ya. :3 Ini buat bayaran keterlambatan saya. Sepertinya belum ada romantis-romantisnya. ==

Ahhh~ biar saja. XD mari balas ripiu buat yang kaga log-in. Yang log-in, lewat PM sajalah~ takut kepanjangan nih halaman... #ditendang

**Ichiruya R.K-males login:** arigato reviewnya. XD Maaf lama update. Kayaknya belum banyak IchiRuki deh. == Ah, review lagi ya! #disepak

**Meyrin Mikazuki:** ahaha... Isshin itu lucu lho! Aku suka kalo ada dia. XD Arigato reviewnya!

**Ruki1415:** arigato reviewnya. X3 makasih dibilang bagus. :D Saya akan berusaha biar chappie depan lebih bagus lagi.

Wokay! Itu saja yang kaga log-in. XD

Chap depan masih diusahakan! Mohon reviewnya~


	9. Chapter 8

**YO! Saya balik lagi~ **

**Maaf agak lama yang update. Khikhikhi...**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Kilas balik chappie 7**

Rukia sudah mulai tinggal di rumah Kurosaki. Pagi yang tidak biasaa dilaluinya dengan tak terduga. Di sekolah, ia yang mulai ragu menyukai Ichigo atau tidak dikejutkan dengan suara gadis yang meneriakkan namanya dan Ichigo.

* * *

**Chappie 8**

* * *

Aku tak mengerti kenapa.

"Rukia?" Ichigo menatapku sedikit kaget. Mungkin ia tak menyangka aku akan datang ke kelasnya. Kemudian gadis itu keluar. Air mata masih nampak di ujung matanya dan garis tipis di pipinya. Jadi dia yang tadi menyatakan cinta?

"Kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arahku. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya diam di tempat. Aku baru sadar ketika gadis itu sudah berada di hadapanku. Air matanya kembali turun di pipinya, tangan kanannya terangkat di udara.

"Senna!" Aku memejamkan mataku. Tak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Lepas Ichigo! Dia! Ini gara-gara dia kan! Kau menolakku gara-gara dia!" Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat Ichigo menahan tangan gadis itu. Wajah Ichigo sama sekali tak bisa kujelaskan. Semuanya bercampur. Marah, bersalah, cemas?

"Hentikan. Kau sudah tahu alasannya. Aku tak perlu memberitahukannya kepadamu, Senna," kulihat Ichigo melonggarkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu—Senna. Setelah tangan Ichigo melepaskannya, Ichigo menuntunku untuk menjauh dari sana. Aku tak tahu mesti bicara apa. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis tadi. Dari ujung mataku, aku melihat Senna jatuh terduduk dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menangis. Keras.

"Kuro—" aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke arahnya yang berjalan di belakangku.

"Tak usah dipedulikan. Jangan kau pikirkan apa yang tadi ia katakan padamu," aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali melihat jalan di hadapanku. Aku tak sadar jika tangan Ichigo masih ada di pundakku dan kami berdua berjalan sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan dadanya di punggungku.

Wajahku menjadi panas melihat dua orang gadis yang berjalan melewati kami tertawa kecil sambil menggumam. Walau hanya menggumam, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. _Mereka pasangan manis._

Bodoh. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Aku dan jeruk baka ini bukan pasangan.

Ichigo membuka sebuah pintu dan mendorongku pelan untuk membuatku masuk. Kemudian dia menutup pintunya. Ah, aku baru sadar ternyata dia membawaku ke ruangannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Aku menatapnya dengan menyipitkan mata. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya rona merah di wajahku belum hilang.

"Bodoh. Apa kau lupa hukumanmu?" Menjengkelkan! Senyumannya itu menjengkelkan! Mungkin lebih cocok disebut seringai daripada senyuman. Baka mikan!

"Apa hubungannya dengan hukuman? Bukannya hukumanku itu hukuman fisik?" Aku melipat kedua tanganku.

"Tepat! Sekarang ambil tumpukan kertas itu," dia menunjuk setumpuk tinggi kertas—yang menurutku—tak berguna. "Dan taruh di lemari sebelah sana," lagi-lagi tangannya menunjuk sebuah lemari yang terletak di ujung ruangan itu. Sedari tadi aku hanya memperhatikan gerak tangannya yang selalu menunjuk.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, eh? Cepat kerjakan!"

Ctek!

Tidak ada yang berani menyuruhku sebelumnya. Huh! Jangan pikir kau akan lolos dengan ini semua, jeruk. Tak ingin berdebat konyol dengannya, aku hanya menuruti perintahnya dengan bersungut-sungut. Semoga hal ini tak berlangsung lama. Coba kalau ada meteor jatuh, pasti aku tak perlu ada di sini sekarang.

Cklek...

"Ah, Kurosaki," aku mendengar seseorang masuk dan memanggil jeruk mesum itu. Aku sama sekali tak mau berbalik. Itu kan urusannya. Lagipula aku tak ingin tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa, Ishida?"

Heck!

Ternyata yang datang ketua OSIS. Mau apa dia kemari? Oh, oke. Aku tak tertarik dengan apa urusannya. Jangan dipedulikan, Rukia...

"Bodoh. Kau belum memberikan laporan yang kuminta seminggu lalu. Apa kau sudah mulai pikun?"

"Ck... Aku belum membuatnya."

"Apa? Santai sekali kau bilang kau belum membuatnya?"

"Kalau belum ya belum. Mau apa lagi?"

Dari balik punggungku, aku bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak. Pasti mereka saling melotot melempar death glare. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang.

"Huh... Kuberi waktu sampai besok. Jika tidak..."

"Jika tidak?"

"Kau tahu senndiri akibatnya..." Dan dengan kalimat itu, sang ketua OSIS keluar dari ruangan. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku di sini. Apa terlalu sibuk dengan Ichigo sampai-sampai tak menyadariku?

Saat aku berbalik menatap Ichigo, dia membuat wajah. Kau tahu seperti apa? Wajahnya itu berwarna hijau dengan butir keringat di keningnya. Matanya tertutup poni rambut orangenya yang sedikit panjang. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa ini efek gertakan ketua OSIS? Aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan ketua OSIS sebagai hukuman.

Dia sama sekali tak bicara bahkan tak bergerak selama lima menit. Tangan kanannya yang berada di atas meja sedikit gemetar. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ah... Bodoh sekali dia.

"Hey," Aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Siapa tahu dia mendengarnya. Tapi sepertinya tak berguna. Lihat saja dia, wajahnya semakin tak tergambarkan.

"Hey..." Masih belum menjawab... Sabar...

"Hey!" Aku menaikkan sedikit suaraku agar dia mendengar. Sebenarnya dia masuk ke dunia fantasi jenis apa sih?

"HEY JERUK MESUM!" Karena sudah tak sabar lagi, aku berteriak sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Huooo...!" Dia sedikit terjungkal dengan teriakanku.

"Apa-apaan kau, midget?"

"Bodoh! Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tahu!"

"Oh, maaf..."

Ha? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia minta maaf? Dia sakit ya?

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia hanya melihatku yang terus mendekatinya dan menatapku dengan mata ambernya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh keningnya. Wajahku kusejajarkan dengan wajahnya agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Ah... Wajahnya memerah. Keningnya sedikit hangat. Tunggu. Keningnya yang sedikit hangat atau tanganku yang terasa panas? Seluruh tubuhku sepertinya terasa panas. Kenapa?

"Hey, kau mau apa?" Dia memegang tanganku dan menyingkirkannya dari keningnya. Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Lidahku tercekat di dalam. Aku tak mau menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin menatapnya seperti ini. Dua bola matanya itu seperti magnet.

Aku tak sadar jika semakin lama aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Dekat... Dekat... Semakin dekat.

Nafasnya yang hangat itu bisa kurasakan. Aku melihat lagi ke dalam matanya sebelum menutup mataku. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku pelan. Terasa ragu di saat pertama. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke samping untuk memperdalam ciuman. Ah... Manis. Ia terasa seperti coklat. Kedua lututku terasa lemas. Tak tahu harus bagaimana aku mencengkeram baju seragamnya. Tanganku yang satu lagi ia tautkan dengan jari-jarinya. Dia mendorongku mendekat ke arahnya dangan tangannya yang berada di pinggangku. Entah bagaimana aku berakhir duduk di pangkuannya.

Ia mengelus pelan punggungku dan membuatku semakin mendekat, menekan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Tanganku yang tadi mencengkeram bajunya mulai bergerak ke rambutnya. Aku mengelus pelan kepalanya, merasakan tiap helai rambut miliknya.

Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Satu yang pasti, aku ingin tetap seperti ini.

Tak lama, ia melepas ciumannya. Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya. Mataku terbelalak lebar setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku menciumnya dan sekarang aku duduk di pangkuannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Seseorang tolong culik aku!

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Tanganku yang berada di lehernya kuturunkan. Tangan yang satu lagi masih ada di genggamannya. Aku menyadari wajahku memerah. Panas. Tangannya yang kini menyentuh wajahku terasa panas. Aku merasa terbakar di bawah sentuhannya.

Dibawanya wajahku untuk menatapnya lagi. Jari jempolnya mengusap pelan bibirku dan dia tersenyum kecil. Sedetik kemudian, dia menciumku lagi. Kali ini tidak pelan atau terasa ragu-ragu. Ciumannya penuh sesuatu yang sulit kujelaskan. Keinginan? Nafsu? Entah...

Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat. Dengan duduk di pangkuannya seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sama seperti jantungku.

Apa dia menyukaiku?

* * *

Aku berjalan pelan keluar gerbang sekolah. Di luar sudah gelap. Mungkin ini sudah jam setengah tujuh. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang. Gambaran sore tadi di ruangan itu semakin tak bisa kulupakan. Dalam waktu singkat aku mendapat ciuman dua kali. Dan itu ciuman pertamaku. Anehnya aku tak merasa marah atau apapun. Aku merasa kalau itu benar dan memang harus begitu.

Apa ini berarti aku memang menyukainya?

Aku belum pernah seragu ini. Perasaan ini membuatku bingung. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan berpikir pun tak bisa. Saat ini yang aku pikirkan hanya tubuhnya yang hangat itu bersentuhan dengan tubuhku.

Bibirnya masih bisa kurasakan. Rasa coklat. Aku baru tahu kalau ia suka makan coklat. Tanganku terangkat menyentuh bibirku. Lagi-lagi bayangan itu muncul. Sepertinya aku sedang kacau.

"Hey..." Aku berhenti dan menengadahkan kepalaku. Di bawah lampu jalan, ia berdiri bersandar. Matanya tak terlihat. Syal rajut yang dipakainya menjuntai di depan mantel hitamnya. Ini seperti beberapa hari lalu. Belum lama. Saat itu dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengantarku pulang. Ah... Aku kembali merasa panas jika melihatnya.

D-dia berjalan ke arahku. Aku yang tak tahu harus apa hanya diam. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan. Tuhan, bisakah kau menghentikan waktu sekarang? Aku ingin lari darinya. Bersembunyi hingga ia tak perlu melihatku yang seperti ini, panas dan menahan malu.

Dia berhenti di hadapanku. Aku tak ingin menatapnya. Jika aku menatapnya, aku akan lupa diri. Jika aku menatapnya, aku akan berteriak aku menyukainya. Jadi biarkan aku menatap ke depan, ke arah dadanya yang berada tepat di hadapanku.

Dia menyentuhku lagi. Tangannya yang hangat itu menyentuh pipiku. Panas. Rasanya semakin membara. Hey, aku bisa pingsan jika kau perlakukan aku seperti ini.

Aku menutup mataku kuat-kuat ketika ia menengadahkan kepalaku. Aku merasa bibirya yang hangat itu menyentuh keningku. Lama... Bagiku, bibirnya terasa lama berdiam di sana. Semua perlakuannya hari ini, semakin membuatku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Ya. Aku yakin kalau aku menyukainya. Aku tak peduli jika aku baru bicara dengannya dua hari lalu. Tapi aku merasa telah mengenalnya sejak lama. Aneh...

Dia melepas kecupannya. Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya. Senyum kecil itu terpampang lagi di wajahnya dan semakin membuat jaantungku berdetak kencang. Dan dia merunduk, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirku sebelum menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku pulang bersamanya. Dia sama sekali tak berbicara. Aku pun juga tidak. Sama sekali tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Tapi aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dari genggaman tangannya yang bertautan dengan jari-jariku. Semuanya tertuang di sana.

Dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AKHIRNYA MEREKA SAYA BUAT CIUMAN! Ahaha... XD**

**Oh, sekedar info, Inoue sekelas ma Rukia. Lagipula kalo dia ketemu Ichigo, gak nahan! Alias bisa pingsan kalo lama-lama natap Ichi.**

**Kali ini pendek aja lah~ belum ada ide lagi. Khukhukhu...**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa ini bisa dibilang full IchiRuki? Entahlah~**

* * *

**Bales review buat yang kaga log-in. Yg log-in... PM aja ya~**

**Arigato buat semua review dan yang udah dijadiin fave. Saya terharu~ #plakk**

**vvvv:**** woh~ namamu unik ya. XD yap! Udah terjawab. Si Senna yang nembak Ichi... R&R lagi dong~**

**shirayuki nee:**** khukhukhu... Aku paling suka kalo Isshin ma Ichi saling bunuh. *psycho* Yang tereak? Udah kejawab kan~ R&R lagi. XD**

**Miko Kazuma:**** hohoho... Arigato udah baca ngebut dari awal. R&R lagi~ XD**

**vita Xc Tari:**** eheheheh... Siapa kau? *plakk* inget kok inget... Xp R&R lagi yah~ XD**

* * *

**Osh! review?  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Aaaah... Agak makan waktu buat Update. Okay...**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Kilas balik chappie 8**

Rukia yang sudah tinggal di rumah Kurosaki mulai terbiasa dengan semua kegilaan yang terjadi di sana. Dan dalam sehari, Rukia mengalami kejadian mengejutkan. Dia dan Ichigo berciuman!

* * *

**Chappie 9**

* * *

Tuhan, aku tak tahu aku harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapannya. Kejadian-kejadian hari ini membuatku terkejut. Semua yang ia lakukan terhadapku sama sekali tak pernah kuduga.

Aku dan dia berciuman...

Dan itu terjadi tiga kali dalam waktu singkat.

Aku tak bisa menenangkan detak jantungku sendiri yang terus saja berdetak kencang ketika mengingatnya. Jika mau lebih spesifik, ketika aku mengingat dia menciumku. Tubuhku terus terasa panas bila aku berdekatan dengannya. Ah, sekarang saja aku merasa panas walau dia berada di kamarnya dan aku berada di kamar—sementara—ku. Aku menatap langit-langit berwarna putih itu dengan pikiran yang masih berputar-putar.

Sebenarnya ia menganggapku apa? Di satu sisi ia begitu menyebalkan, selalu membuatku emosi hingga ingin memukulnya. Tapi di sisi lain ia bersikap hangat kepadaku, seakan-akan aku ini rapuh. Sentuhannya terasa begitu lembut dan aku merasa bila aku diinginkan, disayangi, dicintai.

Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini terhadap orang lain selain nee-san dan nii-sama. Yah, walau aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku mencintai seseorang di masa lalu, tapi itu terjadi ketika aku masih berumur tiga belas. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang anak kecil yang baru mengenal hal seperti ini? Jika aku memikirkannya sekali lagi, hal ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Walau aku juga merasa sangat tertarik di saat yang sama.

Aku akui, memang aku sedikit tertarik dengan Ichigo. Oh, baiklah... Aku suka padanya. Jangan memaksaku untuk mengatakan lebih dari ini karena aku tak tahu. Semua hal tentang apa yang orang bilang sebagai cinta itu membuatku tak bisa berpikir dan aku menemui jalan buntu. Aku seperti berputar-putar di sebuah lingkaran pikiran yang dalam. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti apalagi untuk keluar.

Makan malam hari ini berjalan seperti biasa—ala Kurosaki. Kurosaki-san selalu membuat Ichigo tak bisa menahan amarahnya berlama-lama sampai akhirnya mereka mulai bergulat dengan sumpit dan baru berhenti ketika Yuzu mengambil sumpit mereka tiba-tiba dan memukul mereka berdua tepat di kepala dengan tutup panci. Saat itu aku hanya menatap tak percaya kepada Yuzu. Dia yang selalu bersikap manis bisa menjadi mengerikan seperti itu, sedangkan Karin tertawa keras hingga memegang perutnya. Satu hal yang bagus untukku saat itu adalah aku sempat melupakan kejadian Ichigo yang menciumku.

Setelah berpikir selama dua puluh menit, aku duduk dan melihat ke arah jam kecil di night stand. Ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh. Pantas saja sudah sepi. Pasti mereka sudah tertidur. Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Jalan menuju dapur tak terlalu sulit karena ada lampu kecil yang menyala. Saat aku menginjak anak tangga terakhir, aku menyadari ada seseorang di dapur.

Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke kamar ketika tahu bahwa yang duduk di salah satu kursi makan adalah Ichigo. "Oh, hey Rukia. Tak bisa tidur?" Kenapa kau harus menyapaku ketika aku ingin berbalik ke kamar?

"Uh... Ya, begitulah," aku menjawab dengan suara pelan sambil menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk tanganku.

"Hn, kemarilah. Kubuatkan sesuatu..." Aku melihatnya berdiri dan berjalan mengambil sebuah cangkir. Karena tak ada pilihan lain, aku mengikuti apa yang ia katakan padaku. Lagipula ia ingin membuatkan apa untukku?

Aku duduk di samping tempatnya duduk tadi. Di hadapanku ia berkutat dengan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui, karena ia memunggungiku. Selama ia menyiapkan sesuatu, aku atau dia sama sekali tak berbicara. Hanya menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik dan memberikan cangkir yang ia pegang untukku. Dia meletakkannya tepat di hadapanku. Ternyata ia membuatkanku coklat panas.

Ia berjalan berputar dan kembali duduk di kursinya tadi—di sampingku. "Minumlah. Mungkin akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik," aku hanya bisa melihat ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil kepadaku dan itu membuatku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba merayap di wajahku. Tanpa basa-basi, aku mengambil cangkir di hadapanku dengan kedua tanganku dan menyeruput sedikit isinya, merasakan dengan perlahan rasa manis yang mengalir pelan di tenggorokanku.

"Enak..." Suaraku keluar dengan pelan, tapi aku tahu kalau ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Haha... Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Itu spesial untukmu," ah, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum padaku. Dan apa katanya tadi? Spesial untukku? Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi ia berdiri dan mencuci cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Setelah ia mengeringkan tangannya, ia berbalik ke arahku.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Jangan terlalu lama terjaga walau besok tak ada sekolah," dan tiba-tiba ia merunduk untuk mencium dahiku. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi kiriku. Oh, sungguh aku tak pernah berharap untuk mendapat perlakuan seperti ini lagi darinya. Apalagi ini terjadi di rumahnya saat yang lain tertidur. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan ia berlaku manis padaku di tempat lain walau ada kesempatan. Dia hanya membuatku bingung. Aku tak tahu ke arah mana ia ingin membawaku.

Dan ketika aku membuka mata—serius, aku tak sadar sejak kapan aku terpejam—ia sudah menghilang di ujung tangga. Secara tak sadar aku memegang erat baju di depan dadaku sambil menatap ujung tangga.

_Hey, Ichigo. Kau mau aku berharap seperti apa?_

* * *

"I-CHI-GOOOOOO..."

"Aaaaaah... Ayah! Hentikan! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Kau harus lebih waspada Ichigo!"

"Berisik!"

Brak!

"Ouch...!"

"Ayah, onii-chan! Hentikan! Mengganggu tetangga tahu!"

Aku membuka mataku setelah mendengar teriakan rutin dari anggota keluarga Kurosaki. Sepertinya para tetangga tak perlu repot membeli jam weker untuk bangun di pagi hari.

Rrr...rrr...rrr...

Aku segera mengambil ponselku yang semalam kuletakkan di bawah bantal. Ternyata ada email dari Momo.

_Rukia-chan, apa kau sudah siap? Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan janjimu padaku!_

Aku segera bangun dan melihat ke arah jam. Angka 08.47 am terpampang jelas di sana. Gawat! Aku ada janji dengan Momo jam sembilan bertemu di depan stasiun. Aku segera mengambil baju ganti dari lemari dan berhenti ketika ponselku kembali berbunyi.

_Oh, sebaiknya ajak Kuro-senpai kalau kau tak mau menjadi kacang di tengah-tengah aku dan Kira-kun. :p_

M-Momooooooo... Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesulitan? Aku ingin menghindari bocah jeruk itu sebentar saja, tapi kau malah menyuruhku untuk mengajaknya. Lagipula kenapa dia mengajak Kira? Padahal kemarin bilangnya hanya berdua saja denganku. Sedikit kesal dengan Momo, aku membalas emailnya cepat-cepat.

_Kenapa kau mengajak Kira?_

Aku menunggu sebentar sampai ponselku bergetar lagi.

Rrr...rrr...rrr...

_Suka-suka dong... :D_

Ah, dia benar-benar suka membuatku kesal. Aku mengetik cepat balasannya.

_Urgh... Tunggu saja di depan stasiun._

Setelah yakin Momo tak lagi membalas email, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah. Ah, ternyata Ichigo mau masuk kamar mandi! Harus cepat-cepat menyerobot sebelum ia masuk.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Minggir!" Dengan satu gerakan, aku mendorong Ichigo sekuat tenaga. Dan karena aku tadi berlari ke arahnya, tentu saja ia terpental dan menabrak dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ah, sepertinya rasanya sakit...

"Ow! Apa-apaan kau midget!" Dia mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terantuk dinding. Aku yang tak peduli hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Maaf, buru-buru..." Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menaruh pakaian gantiku di wastafel. Apa aku mengajaknya saja ya? Lagipula aku kapok kalau pergi sendiri bersama pasangan itu. Aku kembali membuka pintu kamar mandi cepat-cepat sebelum Ichigo pergi.

"Oh, hey Kurosaki..." Aku memanggilnya yang hampir menghilang ke dapur.

"Apa? Kau mau menyerangku?" Dia tiba-tiba memasang kuda-kuda karate saat berbalik ke arahku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya sambil membuka mulutku sedikit.

"Bukan, bodoh! Hanya saja... Uuh..." Ah, kenapa susah sekali mengajaknya? Kau hanya perlu bertanya, _'hey, apa kau mau ikut pergi denganku?'_

"Hanya saja apa?" Ia mulai berjalan mendekat dan ketika sudah berada di depanku, ia menyandarkan bahu kanannya di dinding, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan sedikit merunduk. Menyebalkan sekali tingkahnya.

"Uuh... A-aku ada janji dengan Momo hari ini," sedikit menunda kalimatku, aku melihat ke arahnya yang sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hm? Lalu?"

"La-lalu... Ah, k-karena dia mengajak Kira dan aku tak mau jadi kacang, kau mau ikut?" Aku melihat ke arah lain dan berbicara dengan suara pelan. Karena sedikit gugup, aku mengusap belakang leherku.

Dia tetap tak menjawab selama beberapa saat dan itu sedikit membuatku kesal. Di saat aku menengadahkan kepala untuk melihatnya, aku menyesal. Dia menatapku dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Oh... Kau mengajakku untuk double date?" Dia bertanya menyebalkan sambil mengangkat daguku dengan tangan kirinya.

"J-jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin?" Aku melepas tangannya dan menghadap ke arah lain karena wajahku mulai berasa panas. Dia tertawa kecil melihatku.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Bukan kencan. Jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan di depan stasiun," aku hanya menjawab dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan.

"Ha?" Apa suaraku sepelan itu sampai ia tak bisa mendengar?

"Jam sembilan di depan stasiun, jeruk!" Aku sedikit berteriak di depan wajahnya. Nafasku tersengal seperti habis berlari maraton karena aku merasa panas di wajahku yang tak mau menghilang, tapi malah bertambah panas.

"AH! Tak perlu berteriak di depanku, midget. Cepatlah, lima menit lagi jam sembilan, bodoh!"

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh, bodoh!" Aku menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang.

"Ow! Midget sial..."

"Aku dengar itu, jeruk!"

* * *

"Hati-hati onii-chan, Rukia-nee..." Yuzu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dari arah dapur sebelum aku dan Ichigo pergi.

"Hmm..." Si bodoh Ichigo hanya menjawab singkat sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Sampai nanti, Yuzu..." Aku melambaikan tangan sedikit kepada Yuzu.

"My idiot son! Akhirnya kau mengajak my third daughter kencan! Peluk aya-GH!" Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Kurosaki-san ditendang oleh Karin yang sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Oh, terima kasih Karin," Ichigo menyeringai ke arah Karin yang hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Ayo cepat! Terlambat tahu!" Aku menarik tangan Ichigo yang masih berada di dalam rumah.

"Yeah yeah, pelan-pelan midget..." Ichigo menutup pintu depan dengan menggunakan kakinya. Aku terus menarik tangan Ichigo dan membuatnya berlari mengikutiku sampai ke stasiun.

Setelah berlari lima belas menit dari rumah, aku dan Ichigo akhirnya sampai di depan stasiun. Di sana Momo dan Kira sudah menunggu dengan wajah menekuk.

"Rukia-chan. Kau ter-lam-bat!" Aku hanya memutar mataku mendengar Momo.

"Oh, ayolah Momo... Baru kali ini aku terlambat."

"Apa? Baru kali ini terlambat ya?" Aku gemetar merasakan nafas Ichigo di belakang leherku. Dia bicara padaku dengan suara rendah dan itu membuat lututku lemas ketika mendengarnya.

"D-dasar genit! Menjauh kau dariku..." Aku mundur ketika menyadari wajahku dan wajahnya begitu dekat. Ah, lagi-lagi panas di wajahku muncul. Walau sekarang sedang turun salju, aku merasa berada di tengah-tengah musim panas.

"Genit? Aku atau kau yang genit, Rukia? Sedari tadi kau yang terus menggandeng tanganku..." Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tanpa sadar terus kugandeng sejak keluar rumah tadi.

"A-AH! I-itu reflek tahu! Iya, reflek!" Aku cepat-cepat melepas tangannya dan berusaha menutupi wajahku yang sudah terlalu merah karena malu.

"Aaaah... Rukia-chan, tak usah malu-malu kalau kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Kuro-senpai. Lagipula Kuro-senpai memanggil dengan namamu. Bukan dengan Kuchiki..." Aku menatap Momo dan Ichigo bergantian. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Momo terus saja menatapku dengan mata berbinarnya, sedangkan Ichigo hanya menyeringai melihatku. Di sisi lain, Kira yang terkenal sebagai muka murung tak kusangka akan tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"U-uukh... Hentikan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Lalu, aku dan dia tidak berpacaran! Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan jeruk mesum seperti dia?" Aku cepat-cepat melihat ke arah lain dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dengan wajah yang kubuat cemberut.

"Ah, Rukia. Kata-katamu menyakiti hatiku," Ichigo mulai membuat wajahnya seakan-akan kesakitan sambil mencengkeram baju di depan dadanya. Oh, Tuhan aku harus berbuat apa untuk menghindari tatapan berbahayanya itu?

"Konyol..." Aku hanya menatap matanya dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan mengerutkan keningku. Dia hanya tersenyum sedikit melihatku. Momo yang sudah puas menggodaku berjalan ke arah Kira dan menggandengnya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang Rukia-chan, Kuro-senpai..." Momo menarik Kira dan mulai berjalan pelan.

"Ke mana Momo?" Aku hanya mengikuti Momo dari belakang tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo sedikit pun. Dari sudut mataku, aku hanya melihat Ichigo yang mengacak sedikit rambutnya sambil menyeringai. Entah menyeringai pada siapa. Menjengkelkan...

"Eeee... Kita jalan saja dulu. Nanti baru diputuskan mau kemana..." Momo berkata sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Tanpa sebab yang pasti, aku merinding tiba-tiba. Ada apa di balik senyum polosnya itu?

"Terserah kau sajalah..." Aku kembali berjalan mengikuti Momo dan Kira dari belakang dengan Ichigo yang berjalan tak jauh dariku. Kupikir... Hari ini akan berjalan tidak baik.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Saya stuck lagi! DX**

**Ah, sudahlah~**

* * *

**Bales review yang gak log-in...**

**Vvvv: ohoho... Saya lagi mellow. Makanya buat yang dikit fluff. XD Arigato reviewnya.**

**Kenzou: arigato reviewnya. wew... Reviewnya singkat ya. XD arigato!**

**Wuf: heeee... masa? Arigato reviewnya. ^^**

* * *

**Ah, ya begitulah... mohon reviewnya. ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N1: Yo! Setelah enam bulan lebih saya gak update dan menghilang dari dunia per-penpikan(?), dengan tidak yakin dan masih sedikit malas, saya berusaha update cerita gaje ini. Entah masih ada yang inget ato gak. Yosh! ENJOY!**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Kilas balik chappie 9

Double date! Apa yang tengah disembunyikan Ichigo dan Momo?

* * *

Chappie 10

* * *

Chu!

"AAAAH!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga ketika menyadari si mesum Kurosaki mencium pipiku di saat terakhir lampu blitz photobox akan menyala. Dan coba lihat apa yang terpampang di kertas foto berukuran mini itu. Hanya ada aku dan si mesum. Jangan bertanya bagaimana aku bisa terjebak berdua saja dengannya di photobox yang sempit ini. Momo dan Kira seenaknya menghilang begitu saja di tengah-tengah keramaian.

"Hee… Tak usah berteriak seperti itu. Toh aku sudah pernah menciummu di sini," Kurosaki menunjuk bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya sambil menyeringai. Karena sedikit kesal dan tak tahan dengan jarinya yang kini mulai bergerak mengikuti kontur bibirku, aku membuka mulut dan menggigit kuat-kuat jarinya. "ACK!" dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengusap di bajunya.

"Ha! Rasakan! Dasar mesum!" karena tak ingin lagi berdua dengannya lama-lama di tempat sempit, aku keluar.

"Hei, tunggu Rukia!" dia sedikit berlari untuk menyeimbangkan jalannya denganku. Tentu saja si mesum ini tak butuh waktu lama menjejeriku karena kaki panjangnya. Terkutuk kau, kaki panjang!

"Apa?" aku menatapnya dengan tajam ketika ia menyodorkan sesuatu di depan hidungku. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengibaskan selembar kertas yang ia pegang di hadapanku.

"Bagianmu."

"Apa ini?" aku merebut kertas tadi dengan sedikit kuat. Ah, ternyata foto tadi. Wajahku memerah melihat semua gambar yang terpampang. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam foto itu seolah-olah aku dan Kurosaki seperti pasangan mesra!

Sekilas foto:

Foto atas: Kurosaki menyandarkan dagunya di pundakku sambil memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

Foto tengah-atas: Kurosaki mengapitku dengan tubuhnya dan dinding sehingga kedua tanganku berada di dadanya untuk memberiku sedikit ruangan bernafas.

Foto tengah-bawah: Kurosaki menyeringai di depan wajahku. Dua kata, ter-la-lu de-kat!

Foto bawah: kau tahu seperti apa fotonya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mengamati foto di hadapanku. Ternyata si mesum itu mengopi foto memalukan ini dan memberikannya padaku. Dan coba lihat apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Dengan santai ia menaruh foto-foto itu di dompetnya!

"Ayo…" sedikit tersentak, aku tak sadar ketika ia mulai menarik tanganku dan berjalan. Aku yang masih berada dalam fase syok hanya bisa mengikutinya saja.

Di tangan kananku, masih tergenggam erat foto yang ia berikan padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat dengan foto ini. Tapi melihatnya bersikap seperti ini terhadapku, membuat hatiku sedikit teriris. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku merasa seperti ini terhadapnya. Sebelumnya, aku hanya berpikir kalau dia hanyalah orang menyebalkan sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan. Tapi semenjak aku meluangkan waktuku dengannya, perasaanku sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah terhadapnya. Entah ke arah mana, aku tak mengerti.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk dengannya di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari stasiun. Dia yang duduk di depanku hanya memandangi buku menu dengan wajah bosan. Tapi lama kelamaan, dari sudut mataku, aku tahu ia sedang memandangiku.

"Apa?" dengan rona merah di pipiku karena dingin atau entah karena malu, aku mendampratnya yang tak berhenti melihatku walau sudah lima menit lebih. Sedikit terkejut, ia hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Heh…" menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'heh' itu? Huh?" kedua alisku menekuk kuat di tengah dahi sambil mengacungkan jariku ke wajahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau ini galak sekali. Tak sesuai dengan postur tubuhmu. OUCH!"

"Kenapa dengan postur tubuhku? Setidaknya kakiku masih bisa mencapai tulang keringmu, jeruk!" aku hanya menyeringai lebar ke arahnya yang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap tulang keringnya yang kutendang dari bawah meja.

"Chibi…"

"Apa? Kau menyebutku apa?"

"Aku menyebutmu chibi. Apa salahnya mengutarakan fakta?" wajahnya menahan rasa sakit ketika sepatu bootku kembali menendang tulang kering di kakinya yang lain.

"Permisi, apa anda sudah siap memesan?" di samping kananku berdiri seorang pelayan wanita yang berbicara dengan suara terlampau tinggi dan membuatku bergidik.

"Aku coklat panas dengan topping whipped cream." Aku menjawab dengan menyandarkan dagu pada tanganku yang berada di atas meja. Pandanganku terlempar antara Ichigo dan si pelayan. Entah bagaimana, Ichigo sama sekali tak sadar jika pelayan tersebut tengah menggodanya.

"White mocha." Ichigo memberikan menu yang tadi dipegangnya kepada sang pelayan. Tak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan sang pelayan di sampingnya, Ichigo hanya melihat wanita itu sebentar dan kembali mendaratkan pandangan matanya ke arahku.

"Baiklah~ satu coklat panas dan white mocha segera siap. Apa ada yang lain?" sang wanita sedikit merunduk, sepertinya ingin membuat Ichigo melihat ke arah dadanya yang di atas rata-rata. Kalau aku mengingat dengan baik, sedari tadi wanita ini hanya melihat ke arah Ichigo ketika berbicara. Dia pikir aku ini apa?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Entah aku harus berkomentar apa tentangmu, Ichigo. Kau ini bodoh, polos atau sudah terbiasa?

Ah… apa aku memanggil dengan namanya? Walaupun ini pikiranku sendiri, aku jadi merasa aneh. Bagaimana reaksinya ketika aku memanggil namanya? Cih, lagi-lagi aku berpikir aneh. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan terhadapnya atau sebaliknya. Apa ia hanya mempermainkanku? Apa ia melihatku seperti wanita lain? Kalau kubayangkan sekali lagi, aku tak mau diperlakukan sama seperti si pelayan yang kini berjalan menjauh. Dingin, tak acuh, sama sekali tak ada rasa sedikitpun.

Aku yang terlalu tenggelam di dalam pikiranku, tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ternyata aku terus bertatapan dengan sepasang amber. Aku mengalihkan pandangan sembari menahan rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajahku. Aku tak ingin lama-lama menatap matanya. Seolah-olah, aku bisa membaca semua emosinya lewat sepasang mata itu. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri. Anggap saja menatap matanya itu sebuah dosa.

Dari ujung telingaku, aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang tertahan telapak tangan. Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, aku kembali menatapnya. "A-apa yang kau tertawakan, Kurosaki?"

"Pfft… ahahaha… tidak. Tak kusangka kau begitu menyenangkan." Walau ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya, tapi seringai yang ia lebarkan itu sama sekali tak bisa kutoleransi.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu? Apanya yang menyenangkan?" aku ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya aku tergagap di hadapannya. Walau ini sebagian adalah salahnya, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

"Hei hei… repot sekali. Satukan saja pertanyaanmu."

"Cih, baiklah. Apa maksudmu dengan menyenangkan?" aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada dan melempar pandangan membunuh ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan untuk kugoda. Ekspresimu lucu sekali."

"Huh!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan sama sekali tak membalas ucapannya barusan. Aku menguatkan peganganku pada tanganku yang saling bersentuhan. Entah kenapa ucapannya terasa menyakitkan.

* * *

"Hey, Kurosaki." Aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan dengan menopang daguku di kedua telapak tangan.

"Hm?" dia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang tengah ia genggam. Aku bisa melihat jari-jarinya yang panjang bergerak cepat menyentuh touchpad ponsel hitamnya.

"Kau tahu, pasti pelayan wanita tadi akan memberimu nomor ponselnya." Dia hanya melirikku sedikit dan kembali menatap layar di hadapannya.

"Jadi?" dengan suara bosan, dia menjawab sekenanya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola mataku ketika mendengar reaksinya.

"Apa hanya itu reaksimu? Dingin sekali." Tentu saja aku mengutarakan dua kata terakhir dengan menggumam pelan, berharap kalau dia sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa?" dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celana dan kini menatapku. "Seperti apa, Rukia?" dia mendekat ke arahku. Ah, bisa kurasakan jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Dengan harga diri yang tinggi, aku tak mau mengaku kalah padanya. Jika aku menjauhinya, maka aku kalah. Dan aku tidak suka hal itu.

"A-apa?" aku sedikit mengutuk meja kafe yang terlalu kecil. Dengan tubuhnya yang seperti itu, tentu mudah baginya untuk meraih ke arahku. Apalagi aku tengah bersandar pada meja.

Bulu romaku bergidik ketika merasakan tangannya menyentuh tanganku. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat hingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya di kulitku. Dengan erat aku menutup mata ketika tak tahan lagi dengan kedekatannya. Suaranya yang sedikit berat dan parau menggema di telingaku. "'Tenang saja, aku tak akan menelponnya.' Apa itu yang ingin kau dengar, Rukia? Hm?"

Seketika aku membuka lebar kedua mataku. Wajahku terasa panas, bahkan sampai ke leher dan telingaku. Rasanya jantungku pun mau keluar dan melompat. Ketika aku melihat ke arahnya, dia duduk bersandar dan melempar seringainya padaku.

"Maaf menunggu. Satu coklat panas dan white mocha."

Dengan masih menahan sedikit amarah dan malu, aku menatap keras pesananku yang tanpa whipped cream. "Maaf, nona. Aku sama sekali tak melihat whipped cream di coklat panasku."

Wanita itu sekilas menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh karena aku membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ich-Kurosaki. Menjawab dengan senyum terpaksa dan suara yang menyakitkan telingaku, ia kembali ke belakang sambil membawa pesananku.

Ah, pandanganku tertumbuk pada secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah gelas Kurosaki. "Lihat. Apa kubilang. Sudah pasti dia akan memberikanmu nomor ponselnya." Aku menunjuk ke arah kertas yang sepertinya tak disadari keberadaannya oleh Kurosaki. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menarik dan membuka kertas itu. Dan ketika aku mengedipkan mata untuk sekali, kertas itu telah menghilang dari genggamannya. Apa dia pesulap?

"Hee… kau kemanakan kertas itu?" aku berusaha mencari kertas tadi dengan melihat permukaan meja dengan seksama. Tak ketinggalan gerak tubuh Kurosaki yang sekiranya mencurigakan.

"Apa kau ingin memilikinya?"

"Mana mungkin, bodoh. Aku tak tertarik berjalan ke arah sana. Sekadar informasi, aku masih suka laki-laki." Aku melempar pandanganku ke luar dari jendela di samping kiriku. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dengan melihat lalu lalang orang dan kendaraan di jalan serta salju yang turun perlahan. Aku sama sekali tak menarik pandangan ketika pelayan tadi kembali membawa coklat panasku. Tetap saja aku berusaha menahan kesabaran ketika mendengar suara wanita itu yang tengah berusaha mengajak Ichigo untuk mengobrol lebih lama.

Entah berapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya sang pelayan kembali bekerja dan meninggalkan meja ini. Aku bisa mendengar deru nafas lega yang keluar dari bibir Kurosaki. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku hanya terus menatap pemandangan luar. Dan tampaknya ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan suasana tenang.

"Jadi! Apa tadi artinya kau suka padaku?" aku tersentak ketika mendengar nada suaranya yang sedikit tinggi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Walau berusaha sekuat tenaga memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi ketika kata-katanya tadi semakin kupikirkan, aku tak tahu seperti apa wajahku sekarang. Apalagi rasa panas itu kembali kurasakan. Dan sepertinya kali ini terasa di seluruh tubuhku. "Karena kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu."

Kedua mataku terbelalak lebar. Dua kata terakhir ia ucapkan sambil berbisik di telingaku. Aku yang tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa hanya menatapnya ketika ia menaruh uang untuk membayar minuman kami dan berjalan keluar kafe.

Aku tak bisa berkedip. Suara-suara di sekitarku menghilang dan berganti dengan suara detak jantungku. Tanganku yang berada di atas meja sedikit bergetar ketika otakku kembali memutar kata-katanya. _'Aku menyukaimu.' _

Aku kembali tersentak kaget mendengar suara ketukan dari sebelah kiriku. Ketika mengalihkan pandangan, aku melihat Kurosaki yang sudah berada di luar sambil membawa minuman di tangan kanannya. Dan entah kenapa, ketika melihat senyum yang ia lempar padaku, aku merasa melayang.

Di dalam hati, aku hanya berharap jika keputusan yang akan kuambil nanti merupakan langkah yang tepat dan tak akan kusesali di kemudian hari.

* * *

**A/N2: Geh! Walau udah lama, tetap saja kapasitas buat fic ini hanya pendek. Gomenasai… Thanks buat yang review di chappie 9. Merai Alixya Kudo, Hoshikawa Mey, Anggra Way, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Maknae Kazuma, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Divinne Oxalyth, Aika Ray Kuroba, Syana Uchiha, Shirayuki Nee, Ruki Yagami, Vita XC Tari, Loonatic Aqueous, Shinichirou-Aoi, Curio Cherry, Reina Rukii, Taviabeta Kuchiki, Nana, Rey Ai3rien, Dark is Zero. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ah, ketemu lagi dengan saya dan fanfic-yang-paling-pertama-tapi-belom-kelar-kelar. XD Oke, gak usah kebanyakan bacrit, maaf kalo pendek. =~=**

**Thanks yang udah review chapter lalu; Lynhart Lanscard, Loonaqua, Maknae Kazuma, Chadeschan, Cim-jee, sisi2789, XenNa Scarlet, Diarza, beby-chan, Aira Yuzuhira, Yukimura Anko, D-N-D Mozaik and Aika Ray Kuroba. Love y'all. ^3^**

* * *

Kilas balik chappie 10

'_Aku menyukaimu!' _kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kurosaki Ichigo membuat Kuchiki Rukia pusing kepala.

* * *

Chappie 11

* * *

Hari semakin siang. Tapi kedua kakiku tak berhenti berjalan di samping si mesum Kurosaki yang terus saja berusaha untuk menggandeng tanganku. Reflek, aku menampik tangannya yang hendak menyentuh tangan kiriku, "hentikan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Galak sekali. Aku ingin menggandengmu karena khawatir kalau saja kau tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah kerumunan." Dia berkata santai sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang juga tengah berjalan. Mata kiriku berkedut menyadari kalau kerumunan yang ia maksudkan itu tak lebih dari beberapa orang yang berjalan dengan jarak cukup lebar antara satu dan yang lainnya.

"Tak ada kerumunan, bodoh! Ini keramaian yang sudah biasa di pinggir taman!" ia mundur satu langkah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika aku berteriak ke arahnya.

"Tetap saja itu membuatku khawatir." Aku berhenti sambil memperhatikan dirinya berjalan pelan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, ia berhenti sambil membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab, hanya berdiri dan menatapku. Ketika aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, dia mendesah pelan dan berjalan ke arahku dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Setelah berada dua langkah dari hadapanku, ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dan sedikit merunduk untuk menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajahku. Tangan kanan yang tak mengenakan sarung itu terulur dan menyentuh pipiku, membuatku terkaget karena rasanya yang dingin ketika menyentuh kulitku.

"Tentu kau tahu apa maksudku. Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu hanya untuk menghindari pertanyaanku yang belum kau jawab tadi." Dengan senyum kecil yang serasa mengejekku, ia melepaskan pipiku dan kembali berjalan. Dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah memerah, aku berusaha membuat lubang di punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. "Hei, ayo cepat! Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di luar. Dingin!"

Alisku berkerut mendengar suaranya yang menggema dan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menyusulnya. Kalau begini jadinya, apa tujuannya berkata khawatir jika aku hilang?

* * *

Sementara itu…

"Apa ini sungguh perlu, Momo-chan?" Kira berbisik di samping Momo yang tengah mengarahkan teropongnya ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Tentu saja, Kira-kun! Kapan lagi kau melihat wajah Rukia yang malu-malu seperti itu? Apalagi Kurosaki-senpai yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kau tahu kan kalau Kurosaki-senpai itu banyak yang mengejar."

Tak jauh dari tempat dua orang itu bersembunyi, "ibu, apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?"

"Jangan pedulikan orang aneh, ayo pergi." Si ibu menggandeng si anak yang masih saja menatap heran pada Momo dan Kira.

* * *

'Momo! Jika aku bertemu denganmu, habislah kau!'

Punggungku serasa terbakar ketika pandangan-pandangan itu terarah padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan? Tidak sopan rasanya ketika kau melempar tatapan tajam ke arah orang yang tak kau kenal. Tapi coba lihat gadis-gadis yang aku temui sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya sekarang ini sudah tak ada lagi yang disebut sopan santun. Lebih baik perhatikan dengan siapa tanganmu tergenggam daripada membuat orang sepertiku merasa teraniaya karena tak ingin terlibat situasi seperti ini.

'Dari awal, aku sudah tahu pasti akan begini jadinya!' aku menatap tangan kiriku yang tergenggam oleh Kurosaki. Ia sepertinya tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, atau mungkin ia hanya tak peka. Aku terpaksa membiarkan ia menggandeng tanganku karena tadi aku sempat hilang hanya karena aku terlalu lama melihat etalase toko mainan yang memajang chappy. Terang saja aku terkaget ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menggenggam tanganku sambil marah-marah tak jelas dan menyeretku menjauh dari tempat itu.

Karena sikapku yang tak mau kalah, tentu aku juga menyalahkan tinggi badannya yang tak bisa melihatku dengan jelas. Sudah tentu pertengkaran itu berbuntut panjang dan berakhir dengan tulang keringnya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin.

Aku yang tak tahan lagi dengan pandangan menusuk di balik punggungku, menarik Kurosaki tiba-tiba ke dalam sebuah toko. Aku sama sekali tak tahu toko apa yang kumasuki sampai akhirnya mataku tertumbuk pada barang-barang aneh dan ruangan mungil bernuansa gothic. Dari balik tirai manik-manik, muncul seorang wanita dengan dandanan nyentrik sambil membawa bola kristal mungil. "Selamat datang, apa kalian ingin diramal?"

"Rukia! Kenapa kau menyeretku kemari?" aku mendengar Kurosaki yang berbisik ke arahku.

"Berisik. Aku benci gadis-gadis di luar!" aku bisa merasakan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan Kurosaki terhadapku. Tapi aku mengacuhkannya dan tetap menatap wanita yang melihat kami berdua dengan mata melebar.

"Oooooh…" sontak aku dan Kurosaki mundur beberapa langkah ketika wanita itu mendekat ke arah kami dengan mata berbinar. Tak sadar, aku menguatkan genggaman tanganku yang masih digandeng oleh Kurosaki. "Tak kusangka. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik! Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ketika aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini."

"M-maksud anda apa?" aku menyembulkan kepalaku dari balik punggung Kurosaki, tak sadar sejak kapan aku bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Khukhukhu…" Mataku terbelalak ketika wanitu itu menyentil hidung Kurosaki sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang lain.

Bulu romaku berdiri ketika kulihat wanita itu berbalik dan mencari-cari sesuatu dengan bersenandung. Merasa ini kesempatan bagus, aku berbisik pada Kurosaki. "Hey Kurosaki, ayo keluar."

"Ini salahmu karena menyeretku ke tempat tak jelas."

"Sudahlah, ayo—"

"AHA!" langkah kami yang baru terangkat dua langkah langsung terhenti ketika wanita itu kembali pada kami sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. "Ini bagus. Bagus sekali…"

"Huh?" aku menatap heran ke arah kalung besi putih yang terlingkar di leherku. Dengan tanganku yang tak digenggam oleh Kurosaki, aku mengangkat liontin yang berbentuk bulan sabit putih dan mengamatinya. Kubolak-balik liontin itu di tanganku dan menyadari kalau tak ada yang aneh. Ketika aku menatap ke arah Kurosaki, ia tengah memainkan liontinnya yang berbentuk matahari hitam.

"Ano… apa kau memaksaku untuk membeli ini?" Kurosaki menatap wanita yang tengah menyeringai ke arah kami.

"Tak perlu. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku." Aku terkaget ketika wanita itu mendorong kami berdua keluar dari tokonya.

"Eeeh… arigato." Wanita itu hanya menyeringai ketika ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Kurosaki. Aku hanya membungkuk sedikit ketika Kurosaki mulai menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Rasa heran memenuhi pikiranku. Sejak kapan ada seorang wanita separuh baya memberikan sesuatu secara gratis kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya? Anggap saja sebagai keberuntungan, tapi tetap saja, di balik pikiranku, ada hal-hal yang membuatku berpikir kalau orang tadi ada maksud lain. Ah, sudahlah. Buat apa peduli terhadap wanita sedikit waras dan mesum?

"Hei." Aku tersentak dan menatap si mesum Kurosaki yang tengah menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Secara reflek aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari wajahnya yang terlalu dekat, menginvasi jarak personal yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan olehnya.

"Apa?" aku mengernyitkan alis dan berbicara melalui gigi yang kugeritkan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sejak keluar dari toko aneh tadi, kau terus-terusan mengusap liontin anehmu." Kedua alisku terangkat cepat ketika menyadari jika satu tanganku yang lain tengah melakukan apa yang tadi Kurosaki katakan.

"Oh… aku tidak sadar." Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk kembali melihat liontin bulan sabit putih yang menarik perhatianku tanpa sadar. "Hei, mesum. Apa menurutmu ini kebetulan?"

"Jangan mengataiku mesum, pendek. Mungkin wanita tadi hanya sedikit… yaah… kau tahu kan?" aku memandang Kurosaki yang menggerakkan tangannya dengan gestur yang kutahu jelas apa artinya.

"Tidak waras?" aku mengucapkan dua kata itu dengan menggumam pelan dan nada tak yakin.

"Seperti itulah…" Kurosaki hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

"Yeah… mungkin gara-gara aku jalan denganmu, makanya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang tak waras." Aku berbicara dengan suara rendah, lebih pada diriku sendiri walau aku ingin Kurosaki juga mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa…" aku hanya tersenyum sinis pada dirinya yang menatapku keheranan. Ini masih siang, dan aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku harus terus jalan bergandengan dengannya.

Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Apalagi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini. Jika kembali beberapa saat lalu saat sedang di café, ingin rasanya aku pingsan saja. Jangan sampai ia bertanya hal itu lagi padaku. Maksudku, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Memikirkan kalau ia suka padaku saja sudah membuatku merasa aneh, apalagi kalau aku sampai berpikir jika aku dan dirinya diikat satu hubungan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

Ini sudah di luar kendali, dan aku tidak suka hal itu.


	13. Chapter 12

**Greetings! XD Ha! Ada lagi dari saya yang paling lambat buat posting chapter baru… Dengan otak yang sudah santai dan bebas pikiran dari Tugas Akhir, saya update chapter mini. Shishishi… Thanks untuk yang review, favorit dan follow. Semuanya sangat membantu… =~=**

**Curio cherry, Maknae Kazuma, Silent reader, Ray Kousen7, Diarza, , Tezuka Anzu, D-N-D Mozaik, AoiHikari, renzu, Cim-Jee, beby-chan, ntachi, MizunoHikari, eghiserelaa.**

* * *

Kilas balik chappy 11

Wanita random yang memberi souvenir mencurigakan dan genggaman tangan yang sulit dilepas! Rukia masih berjalan dengan dipenuhi ketidakpastian.

* * *

"Hei, mesum, turunkan aku!"

"Diam saja di atas sana! Yang penting cepat keluar dari kerumunan bodoh ini." Aku tahu kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas dan ia terlihat seperti ingin memakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku tak termasuk. Tentu saja karena ia masih menggenggam tangan kiriku walau berada di posisi seperti ini dan juga kata 'suka' yang ia utarakan padaku entah berapa kali di hari ini. Sudah begitu, ia mengatakannya dengan terlalu santai. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau jantungku mau copot ketika ia bilang kata 'suka'? Walau terkadang kata 'suka' yang diucapkannya bermaksud ke arah lain, tak ayal otakku megira kalau ia mengatakannya untukku.

Satu kejadian ketika aku dan dia berjalan menjauh dari toko mini berisi wanita aneh dan barang-barang gothicnya. Saat itu aku disodori pamflet dari seorang pria yang memakai setelan rompi hitam, memakai kacamata dan juga kuping kelinci! Maaf saja, tapi sudah tentu aku berhenti dan terus menatap kuping kelinci yang berwarna pink itu. Jika aku berhenti, tentu saja Kurosaki berhenti. Dia sempat memarahiku sebentar karena berhenti tiba-tiba dan kemudian dia tertawa keras. Aku yang kesal karena merasa terganggu suara kerasnya, hanya membentak dan sedikit tendangan di tulang keringnya. Oh, oke, tendangan itu cukup kuat untuk membuat Kurosaki menjerit kesakitan seperti wanita.

Ketika kutanya apa alasannya tertawa begitu keras dengan suara yang tidak bersahabat, ia hanya menunjuk ke arah pria yang berdiri di hadapanku sambil bergidik. Seketika aku menoleh dan mendapati pria itu menatapku aneh. Ini sulit untuk dijelaskan, aku tak tahu apa nama tatapan itu, yang jelas ia seperti menganggapku tak normal.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" wajahku memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi marah. Apa pria kelinci ini merendahkanku?

"Ah, maaf, tapi kau yang menatapku duluan. Dan itu sedikit mengganggu pekerjaanku." Aku serasa ingin jatuh dari jurang ke laut berkarang! Apa pria ini baru saja mengatakan apa yang kudengar? Kepercayaan dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk seorang pria kelinci.

"Maaf saja, wajah bodohmu itu tak menarik perhatianku. Lebih baik aku menatap wajah babak belur milik Kurosaki daripada milikmu." Aku bisa mendengar Kurosaki berteriak ke arahku mendengar komentarku terhadap wajahnya. "Dan satu lagi, aku bukan menatapmu, aku menatap kuping kelinci yang kau pakai. Dengan kepribadianmu yang seperti ini, kau menodai nama kelinci! Huh!"

Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil menghentakkan kakiku. Berang karena ada seorang bodoh yang memakai kostum kelinci. Itu kejahatan namanya! Tak tahukah dia kalau peran kelinci itu harus dimainkan oleh jiwa yang suci? "Hei, Rukia!"

Aku berhenti ketika Kurosaki memanggil namaku. Kedua mataku terbelalak lebar ketika ada satu pemikiran yang tiba-tiba melintas. Seketika itu aku menengok dan mendapati si pria kelinci kembali membagikan pamflet dengan senyum terpaksa. Tak menghiraukan Kurosaki yang kini melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, aku segera menampiknya dan berjalan kembali menghampiri si pria kelinci. "Hei, kau!"

"Ah!" dengan cepat aku menarik kuping kelinci yang dipakainya. Dia menatapku kesal dengan sedikit rasa takut terselip. Aku tahu kalau rasa takut itu ada. Kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang, huh? Bukan Kuchiki Rukia namaku jika aku tak bisa membuatmu merasa seperti orang yang tak berguna dan ingin segera meninggalkan dunia dengan damai.

"Kau sama sekali tak pantas memakai ini!" tak peduli wajahnya yang berubah sinis dan rasa takut yang berlipat ganda, aku memakaikan kuping kelinci itu pada satu gadis kecil yang tak jauh menatap kami dengan satu tangan menggenggam lolipop cukup besar. Ia berdiri di samping mesin ATM yang kulihat ibunya berada di sana. "Ini untukmu, simpan baik-baik ya…"

Dan kemudian aku berbelok untuk menghampiri Kurosaki yang menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Tertawa sesukamu saja, mesum. Yang penting aku sudah merasa puas. Ketika aku melewati si pria kelinci tadi, aku menatapnya tajam sampai pesan yang kusampaikan via telekinesis mampu membuatnya mengerti. Bercanda. Aku tak punya kemampuan seperti itu. Yang jelas, setelah menerima tatapan mautku, ia berlari ke dalam toko yang baru kusadari adalah café yang beru buka kemarin. Anehnya, walau café itu dipenuhi pernak-pernik kelinci dan ada kelinci yang berkeliaran di dalamnya, aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Mungkin itu karena si pria kelinci bekerja di sana. Siapa yang bisa menikmati suasana tenang bersama kelinci imut jika ada orang yang menodai nama kelinci? Tak bisa dimaafkan! "Hei!"

"Apa?" aku terus berjalan dengan Kurosaki yang kini menjajariku di sebelah kiri, mengambil sisi luar jalan agar aku dapat berjalan di sisi dalam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dari ujung mataku aku bisa melihatnya sedikit merunduk agar bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas.

"Tidak. Baik. Baik. Saja." Aku menggeritkan gigiku dan menatap tajam siapa saja yang bertemu pandang denganku. Mungkin gara-gara itulah aku merasa jalan di depanku terbuka lebar karena banyak orang yang menyingkir, menghindari tatapanku.

"Khhh… lucu sekali." Kedua alisku berkerut dalam ketika tangan besarnya itu mengacak rambutku dan kemudian menggandeng tanganku. Saat ini aku tak peduli kalau ia tengah menggandeng tanganku, yang jelas aku masih marah dan kesal!

"Apanya yang lucu?" aku melihatnya menyeringai ke arahku dan aku merasa ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya suka ekspresi wajah orang tadi ketika kau menatapnya. Itu benar-benar bagus." Kedua mataku terbuka lebar dengan panas yang menjalar. Lagi-lagi? Ketika ia mengatakan kata terkutuk itu, sepertinya tubuhku mulai bereaksi dengan aneh. Jantung berdetak lebih cepat, reflek yang kacau, dua bola mata yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu lama terbelalak lebar tanpa berkedip dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang ada di pipi, leher, telinga dan tengkuk. Apa ini sejenis penyakit? Mustahil.

"J-jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Lalu seperti apa?" aku menatapnya tajam ketika ia berhenti di depanku dan menatapku. Ugh! Ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh jika aku menatapnya tajam. Apa dia tidak normal?

"Kau terdengar gay!" aku menyeringai lebar ketika waut wajahnya berubah dari mengesalkan menjadi tak berekspresi. Bisa kulihat dia sedikit kehilangan darah di beberapa nadi alias pucat. Apa yang barusan kukatakan benar? Kalau benar… lebih baik aku ditikam dan dikubur di kedalaman lebih dari enam meter, karena jika itu benar, tak kusangka aku disukai oleh seorang bi*!

"Gay? Kukatakan saja aku bukan gay." Oh, itu melegakan. Tapi tidak dengan wajahnya sekarang. Sudah kukatakan kalau wajah seringainya itu membuatku kesal dan ingin meninjunya? "Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu? Kalau aku gay, sekarang aku akan menggandeng Ishida daripada kau!"

"Ishida-senpai? Apa itu berarti kau juga menyukainya?" hiraukan kata-kata barusan... hiraukan kata-kata barusan...

"Ya-TIDAK!" aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku dari kata suka yang lagi-lagi ia tujukan padaku. Tapi sekarang sepertinya mulai berkurang ketika ia salah tingkah saat aku mengatakan jika ia menyukai Ishida-senpai. Siapa yang menyangka jika ia akan menjawab dengan reflek dan itu jawaban yang menggemparkan? "Maksudku aku menyukainya, ya. Tapi sebatas teman. Kau tahu kan rasanya? Sama seperti kau menyukai Hinamori."

"Heeh… terserah padamu, bi…"

"Kau menyebutku apa?" aku kembali berjalan. Sama sekali tak keberatan dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Mungkin sedikit terbiasa karena sejak tadi ia selalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau mendengarku." Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu. Semua kata-katanya kublokir karena aku sedikit merasa senang dan superior di hadapan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang panik. Siapa yang tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti itu?

Dan begitulah, walau ia tak secara langsung mengatakan suka, otak dan reflek milikku selalu senang untuk mempermainkanku. Apa itu berlebihan? Maksudku, apa seperti obsesi untuk mendengar kata 'suka' dari bibirnya? Semoga saja ini karena hormon. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana hormon remaja bertingkah.

Itu adalah misteri.

Bicara tentang misteri atau kejadian misterius, kau tak percaya dengan apa yang kuhadapi sekarang dengan Kurosaki. Ketika aku dan dia berjalan di pinggir tratoria saat sedang mencari restoran untuk makan siang setelah insiden kuping kelinci, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang menabrak Kurosaki. Saking kuatnya sampai membuat Kurosaki terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan dan mengusap bokongnya yang terantuk kuat dengan trotoar. Tanpa permisi apalagi meminta maaf, gadis tadi memeluk erat Kurosaki dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kurosaki.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku hanya berdiri diam, menatap kejadian di hadapanku dengan ekspresi dingin yang sulit dibaca. Tangan kiriku masih tergenggam erat di tangan Kurosaki yang berteriak histeris pada si gadis. Serius, aku benar-benar heran dengan dirinya. Lihat saja gadis yang mendekapnya kencang itu, tubuhnya bagus. Ah, lebih dari bagus, itu SEMPURNA, sial! Dengan dada yang lagi-lagi di atas rata-rata, pinggang yang kecil, pinggul yang sensual, kaki jenjang dan rambut panjang bergelombang. Ketika aku membayangkan diriku berdiri sejajar dengan gadis ini di atas panggung untuk kontes kecantikan, aku merasa ingin menangis ketika ada seseorang yang dengan wajah tanpa bersalah mengatakan padaku jika panggung untuk anak-anak berada di panggung lain. Dan itu mengganggu. Sekali lagi, SANGAT MENGGANGGU! Ada apa dengan gadis berdada besar dan Kurosaki? Apa dia punya pesona penuh dengan pheromon? Lihat saja Inoue, pelayan café tadi pagi dan gadis berambut hijau ini. Siapa yang dengan waras mengecat rambut berwarna hijau?

Melihat rambut hijaunya semakin seksama, semakin lama rambut itu semakin terlihat familiar. Kau tahu perasaan seperti apa kan ini? Ketika kau melihat sesuatu dan berusaha keras berpikir di mana kau pernah melihatnya dan sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban jika sesuatu yang besar tak segera menyadarkanmu. "Hei, Rukia!"

"Ah…" aku terlepas dari pikiranku dan menatap Kurosaki yang tengah berusaha melepas pelukan erat si gadis dengan satu tangan. "Apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku sedikit kerepotan di sini." Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Apa di abenar-benar bodoh?

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku dulu."

"Tidak mau." Agh! Penyakit anehku muncul lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku memerah ketika orang yang membuatku merasa seperti itu tengah dipeluk oleh gadis lain?

"K-kau jangan bicara aneh." Dan bertambahlah penyakit anehku dengan gagap di hadapannya. Aku sama sekali tak ingin seperti ini ketika ia mengatakan atau berbuat sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aneh bagaimana? Kalau aku melepasmu, kau pasti lari." Ah, ya, benar juga. Tadi sempat terpikir kalau lebih baik aku lari saja daripada melihatnya bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Huh? Kalimat apa itu?

"Sudahlah, cepat bantu!" mau tak mau aku berusaha melepas rengkuhan kuat si gadis di punggung Kurosaki. Dengan satu tangan yang masih ia genggam. Konyol sekali, tapi aku sedikit… kau tahu, sedikit suuuuuukaaaa. Agh! Peduli apa? Ya! Ya! Aku suka kalau ia terus menggandeng tanganku.

"Berisik, Kurosaki."

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Kau mau lagi kupanggil mesum?"

"Hei!" aku sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Sulit dipercaya, aku tertawa dan berbincang santai dengannya di situasi seperti ini, dengannya yang dipeluk gadis aneh dan tangan kami yang tergenggam. Apa itu terdengar aneh? Bagiku terlalu aneh.

"AH! DI SANA DIA! BERSAMA DUA ORANG ANEH!" aku berbalik mendengar teriakan dan suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat diikuti beberapa teriakan aneh lain dan juga bisikan orang yang tak kusangka tengah mengerumun di sekitar kami. Oke… ini terlihat semakin aneh tiap detiknya. Apalagi dengan ponsel yang keluar dan mengarah ke arah kami. Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya ini keajaiban? Ataukah mereka tak pernah melihat satu pria yang tengah dipeluk gadis sensual dengan tangan menggandeng gadis lain yang terlihat seperti adiknya? Ayolah, aku lebih dari sekadar adiknya.

"Lihat-lihat… bukankah itu super model Neliel?" huh?

"Ah, apa itu pacarnya? Aku juga ingin dipeluk seperti itu." Huh?

"Iri sekali." Huh?

"Tapi siapa gadis berambut hitam itu? Apa itu adik si pria berambut oranye?" HUH?

"Ini bagus sekali…" semakin banyak orang yang berkumpul di sekitarku dan mengeluarkan ponsel, entah memotret atau merekam. Ini semakin membuatku iritasi.

Aku melihat ke arah Kurosaki yang masih saja sibuk melepaskan tangan si gadis dan sama sekali tak menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak peka. Super model… super model… super model. Ah! Super model Neliel Tu Oderschvank! Model yang sedang naik daun setelah Tokyo Fashion Week Spring/Summer tahun lalu, menggeser posisi Tia Halibel sebagai nomor satu. Kenapa aku mengetahuinya? Jangan tanya. Selama aku tinggal di rumah Kurosaki, Yuzu selalu berbicara mengenai super model yang satu ini.

Kalau dia benar super model Neliel, ini gawat. Aku tak pernah menyangka untuk terlibat dalam situasi tak menyenangkan seperti ini. Kau tahu apa yang berada di sekitar super model? Paparazzi, fans fanatik dan yang terburuk, gosip. Aku jongkok di sebelah Kurosaki dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Hei, Ichigo… dia super model."

"LALU?" aku sedikit tersentak ketika ia berteriak. "Dia mengganggu sekali!"

"Uuuh… ada banyak orang yang memotretmu."

"Apa?" akhirnya ia menatapku, menghentikan usaha sia-sianya untuk melepaskan tangan super model Neliel. Heran sekali ketika ia terkaget hanya karena ada orang yang memotretnya tanpa izin daripada seorang super model yang memeluknya.

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

"Siapa yang peduli pada super model aneh?" ohooo… sungguh tidak bagus. Ia mengatakan itu sambil berteriak dan kini super model Neliel akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya setelah sejak tadi disembunyikan dari publik walau sia-sia. Pandangannya sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Kau bisa lihat dari garis alisnya yang berkerut dalam dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Aku tahu di balik bibir itu gigi-giginya bergerit.

"Aneh?" Kurosaki menatapnya seketika. Menghentikan semua gerakannya seakan ia telah diubah menjadi bongkahan batu berpahat. Ekspresinya bukan kaget atau apa, tapi datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau memang aneh, kau mendengarku? Orang waras mana yang memeluk orang yang ditabraknya hingga jatuh? Apalagi kau sama sekali tak meminta maaf dan sekarang kau marah padaku hanya karena aku menyebutmu aneh. Sekarang menyingkir dariku, kau mengganggu." Aku hanya menatap Kurosaki tanpa berkedip. Dia baru saja menasehati dan sedikit memarahi super model Neliel. Sementara super model yang tengah menatap Kurosaki sekarang berkedip cepat, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan kepadanya.

"Ah… jika kulihat baik-baik, kau tampan juga. Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak akan! Aku sudah punya milikku sendiri." Uh… oh… apa maksudnya itu? Jangan sampai penyakit anehku kambuh hanya karena kalimat itu. Pikirkan kemungkinan lain. Mungkin saja Kurosaki sudah punya pacar dan hanya mempermainkanku. Dan jika itu benar, aku akan menendang tulang keringnya sampai ia tak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Eeeh…? Sayang sekali…" wajah super model Neliel sedikit cemberut dan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Kurosaki sedikit mengendur. Kenapa kau harus merasa kecewa terhadap orang asing yang berkata sudah punya pacar?

"Awas, aku mau pergi." Masih dengan satu tangan, Kurosaki berhasil melepas kedua tangannya dan berdiri, menepuk pelan pakaiannya yang kotor karena duduk di trotoar. Aku hanya diam menatap super model Neliel yang menatap Kurosaki dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Apa gadis ini pacarmu?" aku berbalik menatap Kurosaki yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai ke arah super model Neliel yang bersila dada.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu…" jawaban apa itu? Aku tersentak ketika ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku berjalan tiba-tiba. Ketika kami berjalan menjauh, paparazzi dan orang-orang mulai mendekat dan mengambil gambar antara aku, Kurosaki dan super model Neliel yang kini dihampiri oleh para bodyguardnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol mulai dilempar dan itu semakin membuatku kesal. Sekuat tenaga aku menarik tangan Kurosaki dan berlari menjauh, walau sedikit sia-sia karena yang mengerumuni kami semakin tak terhitung. Tanpa aba-aba, Kurosaki melepas genggamannya dan meraih pinggangku, dengan gampang melemparku di pundak kirinya.

"HEI!"

"Berisik…" dia mulai berlari dan anehnya menggenggam tangan kiriku yang berada di pundak kanannya. Aku hanya bisa menatap bagian belakang kepalanya ketika genggaman itu semakin kuat. Dan jangan bertanya bagaimana caranya kami akan lolos dari kejaran paparazi.

* * *

***Bi. Secara seenaknya saya menyingkat dari kata biseksual. Artinya suka laki-laki dan juga suka perempuan.**

* * *

**TBC (saya lupa naruh kata itu di chapter kemarin. Hehehe…)**

* * *

**Bales review yang gak login…**

**Silent reader: arigato reviewnya! XD Baiklah… Chapter kali ini sedikit lebih panjang sesuai permintaan. (Padahal emang lebih cocok segini, kalo dipotong, bakal gak enak yang baca.)**

**AoiHikari: Makasih reviewnya. :D Khukhukhu… chap kemarin lupa ngasih 'TBC.' XD Maaf updatenya lama desu~**

**Renzu: walau singkat dan dua kata, arigato! w Ah, itu permintaan yang sungguh tidak bisa terwujud. Mengingat saya adalah manusia super malas dan suka mengulur waktu.**

**Ntachi: Ohooo… makasih! XD walau lagi-lagi hal itu tidak bisa terwujud, saya akan berusaha sampai cerita ini selesai. Entah makan waktu berapa lama, yang penting bakal ada tulisan 'THE END.' Saya usahakan itu. Hehe…**

**Review minna?**


End file.
